Moi aussi
by Abby and Jes
Summary: N'importe quel sorcier vous dira que Lucius Malfoy est un être froid et insensible, uniquement guidé par l'appât du gain et la lâcheté. N'importe quel sorcier vous dira que Fenrir Greyback est un loup sanguinaire qui prend plaisir à tuer, un être sans morale ni honneur. N'importe quel sorcier se trompe. COMPLÈTE
1. Présentation

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Moi aussi

**Pairing** : Lucius / Fenrir

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Fenrir.

**Rated** : M (léger)

**Genre** : Romance / Drame / Family

**Nombre de chapitre** : 4

**Statut** : Complète

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Nous n'avons fait que les emprunter pour vous écrire cette histoire. Sachez que certains des persos sont inventés par nous (voir fin chapitre 4).

**Information** : Les personnages auront pour certain leur caractère modifié, sans trop rentrer dans le OOC (enfin, on a essayé)

**Résumé** : N'importe quel sorcier vous dira que Lucius Malfoy est un être froid et insensible, uniquement guidé par l'appât du gain et la lâcheté. N'importe quel sorcier vous dira que Fenrir Greyback est un loup sanguinaire qui prend plaisir à tuer, un être sans morale ni honneur.  
N'importe quel sorcier se trompe.

**Note commune des auteurs** : Salut à tous. Voici une nouvelle Fanfiction afin de faire patienter, entre autres, les lecteurs de Bairim. Elle est complète, que ce soit à l'écriture ou à la publication. Du coup, pensez à nous envoyer vos commentaires au fil de la lecture, c'est toujours amusant d'avoir vos ressentis sur nos écrits, très plaisant aussi ;-) Bonne lecture à vous ! On se retrouve à la toute fin !

PS : Si jamais vous trouvez des fautes, ce qui est fortement probable, dites-le nous afin que nous puissions les corriger *merci d'avance*


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Lucius laissa un** soupir lui échapper quand il entendit son prénom crié à travers le manoir. Il ferma son livre et le posa sur le guéridon à côté de son fauteuil avant de se lever. S'il avait le malheur d'être assis quand son père allait entrer dans le salon, il allait en entendre parler pendant des lustres. Il croisa donc ses mains dans son dos et attendit. Il avait 28 ans et pourtant, il devait toujours se comporter comme un enfant dès qu'Abraxas se trouvait près de lui. Son père le traitait d'enfant mais c'était lui qui ne voulait pas le laisser grandir. Et pourtant, Lucius n'avait eu besoin de personne pour faire sa vie comme il l'entendait, ou presque. Après tout, alors que son père avait décidé avec les Black de le marier à Bellatrix, il avait réussi à épouser Narcissa, même si ça avait demandé de longues années de négociation. Abraxas entra dans la pièce et Lucius se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Son père avait toujours cette démarche, cette façon de se tenir qui montrait sans erreur possible qu'il était certain de posséder le Monde.

— Que faisais-tu encore ? l'invectiva immédiatement l'homme. Sais-tu au moins où se trouve ton fils, ton héritier ?

— Avec sa mère.

— Et où est-elle ?

— Sûrement pas très loin. Souhaitez-vous que je la fasse quérir ?

— Elle est sortie. Salazar sait où, et visiblement certainement pas toi.

— Oh... Il doit bien découvrir le monde. Et puis, elle est sa mère.

Bon d'accord, cette affirmation était un léger mensonge, biologiquement parlant, mais mentir à son père ne lui avait jamais rien fait d'autre que du bien, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

— Tu ne devrais pas la laisser sortir seule avec lui. Dois-je te rappeler qui est sa sœur ? Ce qu'elle a fait ? Et contrairement à Bellatrix, ta chère épouse n'a pas jugé utile de renier cette Traître à son sang en public.

— Plus vous gagnez en âge, plus vous vous emportez vite père. Vous devriez faire attention à votre santé.

— Ne joue pas à cela avec moi. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais quand tu crois que j'ai le dos tourné ? Je t'ai vu agir avec Draco. Sa mère l'attendrit déjà bien trop, tu es son père. Tu dois l'endurcir, pas lui lire des histoires. Des sottises qui plus est !

— En effet, dit Lucius pour couper court à la conversation. Vous avez raison, je m'en vais de ce pas chercher Narcissa et mon fils.

Il n'attendit pas et quitta la pièce rapidement, sans pour autant sembler se presser. Tout un art, mais un art que les Malfoy pratiquaient depuis des générations. Il monta à ses appartements puis se changea avant de transplaner dans une ville sorcière au nord de Londres. Une fois dans la ruelle qu'il connaissait si bien, il remonta sa capuche puis parcourut les rues sans se soucier de personne. Une fois devant une maison à l'allure modeste, il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et entra, utilisant sa clef. Il s'était douté ne trouver personne, vu l'heure, aussi alla-t-il se préparer un thé avant de s'installer sur un fauteuil après avoir retiré sa robe de sorcier. Il attrapa un livre sur l'histoire juridique du monde magique dans la petite bibliothèque derrière lui puis commença sa lecture.

La porte d'entrée claqua soudain et bientôt, la personne vivant sous ce toit entra dans le salon.

— J'aime te trouver ici à mon retour, et plus encore si aucune visite n'était prévue.

— Si mon père demande, je suis à la recherche de Narcissa et notre fils, dit Lucius sans quitter son livre des yeux, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

— Bien, je n'hésiterai pas à répondre à ce cher Abraxas que son fils cherche sa femme et son fils. Que lis-tu pour ne même pas venir m'accueillir d'un baiser ? demanda l'homme en venant jusqu'à lui pour poser la main sur son épaule. Oh… l'histoire juridique ? Cherches-tu un moyen pour faire enfermer ton père et nous laisser ainsi vivre plus librement ? sourit Fenrir avant de simplement l'embrasser chastement.

— C'est une idée intéressante, mais non. Je compte sur lui pour s'étrangler avec un os de poulet avant la fin de l'année. Pour le reste, il faut bien que je m'occupe en t'attendant. J'ai préparé du thé si tu en veux, annonça-t-il en posant son livre pour l'attirer à lui. Tu as passé une agréable journée ?

— Assez bonne, je dois l'avouer. Patiente une minute, je vais aller me servir ce thé qui me donne envie.

L'homme s'écarta et alla dans sa cuisine, se servant un thé. Mais il en profita aussi pour sortir d'un meuble une fournée de biscuit que lui avait préparé Lorine, une femme très sympathique qui faisait partie de sa meute. Il retourna au salon et alla sur le canapé, tapotant la place à ses côtés afin que Lucius le rejoigne. Cet homme qui avait su le séduire. Ce jeune homme d'ailleurs, parce que tout était si lointain. Et pourtant, le loup ne cessait de sentir son cœur battre pour le blond qui lui avait offert la plus belle chose au monde : un fils. Certes, ce dernier ne le connaissait pas comme il le devrait, et ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Ils ne s'affichaient même pas. Mais Fenrir était patient, très patient et il ne doutait pas qu'un jour, Lucius, Draco et lui pourraient vivre en famille, dussent-ils tuer chaque sorcier d'Angleterre pour y arriver. Hormis Abraxas Malfoy. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Lucius le rejoignit et poussa le vice jusqu'à s'allonger et poser sa tête sur les genoux du loup garou. Depuis toujours, il devait agir de manière impeccable en public alors depuis toujours ou presque, il agissait comme il le souhaitait en privé. Même si cette manie d'oublier toute règle de bienséance n'avait réellement débuté qu'à Poudlard.

— Penses-tu pouvoir dîner en ma compagnie ? souffla Fenrir en commençant à caresser les cheveux blond.

— Oui. Si Narcissa rentre avant moi, elle trouvera un moyen de me couvrir. Que comptes-tu préparer ? Au fait, mon père part bientôt en voyage, tu pourras alors passer au manoir comme il te chante.

— Je peux préparer un rôti avec une purée et des légumes. Je peux aussi nous faire un parmentier. Comme cela te plaît. Et nous pourrions essayer de faire venir Narcissa et Draco ici.

— Ça bouleverse un peu mes plans pour le dessert mais pourquoi pas. Je vais le lui proposer.

— Nous pouvons aussi prendre le dessert avant de manger. Histoire de profiter du temps qui nous est offert, ne penses-tu pas ? sourit Fenrir.

— C'est une bonne idée. Je passe un appel de cheminette à Narcissa et je te rejoins.

Face à cette phrase, le loup-garou proche de la trentaine, très porche même, vu qu'il avait vingt-neuf ans, se leva et monta à l'étage tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se passa la main dans les mèches qui étaient un rien désordonnées. Lucius et lui, c'était une longue amitié qui avait débuté à leur entrée à Poudlard, étant tout deux envoyés à Serpentard. Lucius était si éduqué, si vif d'esprit, tout en sachant le faire rire. Il ne regrettait en rien l'évolution de leur relation lors de leur sixième année. Repensant à tout ça, Fenrir s'installa sur le lit et enleva ses chaussures. Le loup se pinça soudain les lèvres, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû oublier de prendre les biscuits mais il resta tout de même allongé et attendit le retour de Lucius.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et retira sa chemise et ses chaussures avant de s'installer sur lui a califourchon.

— Ils seront là dans une petite heure.

— Ce qui nous laisse peu de temps, affirma Fenrir. Très peu de temps, répéta-t-il.

— Alors arrête d'en perdre en parlant, le taquina Lucius en plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne puis en commençant à glisser ses mains sur son torse.

Le loup se laissa porter et quand enfin leur corps s'unirent, il laissa pleinement la bête en lui s'exprimer. Il gémit, grogna tout en donnant toute son énergie à procurer du plaisir au blond. Quand enfin, ils jouirent tous les deux, Fenrir posa sa joue sur celle de sa moitié, légèrement couverte de sueur et murmura :

— Cela est clairement mon dessert préféré.

— Moi aussi... Je suis impatient que mon père me laisse jouir de son absence. Littéralement, sourit Lucius en glissant sa langue hors de sa bouche pour effleurer les lèvres de son amant.

— Tu es bien gourmand aujourd'hui, rit Fenrir avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

— Pas plus que d'habitude. Mais ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé la nuit ensemble, ça me manque.

— A moi aussi. Penses-tu que tu pourrais dire que tu as un voyage d'affaire ?

— Quand ?

— Au plus vite. J'aimerais que nous puissions passer au moins une journée et une nuit entière ensemble. Ah comme Poudlard me manque, avoua Fenrir en regardant le plafond.

Tout était si facile là-bas. Maintenant que les années d'études étaient finies, il devait avouer que tout s'était bousculé pour ensuite devenir un rien plus paisible.

— Je ferai au mieux. Il serait capable de me faire suivre.

— Je le déteste cet homme.

— Nous sommes deux. Je vais essayer de presser son départ, souffla le blond en passant paresseusement ses mains dans son dos. Grey ?

— Hum ?

— Moi aussi.

Cette simple phrase créa un sourire sur les lèvres de Fenrir, qui commença à embrasser le cou de Lucius, doucement, prenant son temps. Alors qu'en réalité, il n'en avait jamais assez. Sa bouche dévia vers le reste de peau pâle et quand il frôla la marque des ténèbres à peine visible, il sourit encore plus. Il serait patient. Même si c'était dur, même si son fils lui manquait, même si Lucius lui manquait, Fenrir serait patient. Parce que le bonheur qui en résulterait valait le coup.

— Parfois, fit soudain le loup en posant la tête sur le torse de l'autre homme, je me demande ce que tu peux me trouver. Je suis beau, intelligent, et j'ai une force bien plus puissante que le sorcier lambda. Je t'ai donné un fils magnifique, et d'après ce que je comprends, tu aimes mes desserts.

— Visiblement, pouffa Lucius, tu sais exactement ce que je peux bien te trouver.

— Intelligent, j'ai dit. Il nous reste combien de temps ?

— Une trentaine de minutes je pense. Narcissa sait ce que nous sommes en train de faire, elle nous laissera sûrement un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Le loup surplomba le blond, et commença à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours, tout en déposant des baisers de plus en plus enflammés sur la peau offerte. Il voulait profiter de Lucius, mais il souhaitait aussi passer du temps avec Draco. Ce prénom, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, le prononçait ou l'entendant, ça créait en lui une vague de contentement. Jamais il n'aurait cru être le père d'un enfant aussi magnifique.

Lucius se laissait faire avec contentement. Il avait toujours aimé le côté sauvage de Fenrir, et sauvage, il l'était. Mais il savait aussi se montrer doux, sensible ou froid s'il le fallait. En fait, Grey était un peu comme lui, il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver les apparences et se garder loin des problèmes. Ce qui était un peu compliqué quand on avait donné serment à un Mage Noir légèrement mégalomane. Ce dernier était mort l'année précédente mais Lucius ne pouvait que se méfier de cette soudaine disparition, surtout quand on savait qu'il avait été vaincu par un enfant d'à peine un an.

Au moment où Fenrir atteignit l'apogée du plaisir, veillant à ce que sa moitié en fasse de même, il se laissa aller contre le corps, enfouissant la tête contre le cou. Sa respiration était laborieuse, mais il aimait ça. Tout comme il sentait et savait que Lucius aimait ça également.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux tout en serrant l'autre homme contre lui. Ils étaient ensemble depuis douze ans. Douze ans. Ça paraissait tellement long et en même temps, il avait l'impression que c'était la veille qu'ils se jetaient sur l'autre pour la première fois. Alors qu'il embrassait le cou de Grey, ils purent entendre de légers coups être frappés à la porte. Reconnaissant là la grâce de Narcissa, Lucius embrassa Fenrir avant de se lever.

— Je vais ouvrir, fit-il à celui-ci en s'habillant. Fais-toi propre, tu pues le sexe, et moi.

— Je ne peux qu'obéir, de toute façon, marmonna Fenrir en se rendant rapidement à la salle de bains.

Il eut pourtant un regain d'énergie en sachant que Draco était là. Il se hâta donc de se placer sous le jet d'eau chaude pour se savonner. Une fois fini, il enroula son bassin d'une longue serviette et se regarda dans le miroir. Se rappelant que son fils avait la peau irritée dès qu'il l'embrassait avec sa barbe, il se rasa de bonne grâce, et se sécha rapidement pour enfiler des vêtements. Au moment où il entra dans le son salon, il sourit à Narcissa qu'il alla embrasser, puis à Draco qui était dans les bras de son père.

— Draco, souffla Fenrir en déposant ses lèvres sur la joue du petit.

— Grey ! sourit le petit en tendant les bras vers lui.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, l'embrassant une fois de plus. Son regard croisa celui de Lucius et il put sentir de nouveau les regrets de l'homme, alors il lui sourit et secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

— Narcissa, que puis-je t'offrir à boire ? proposa Fenrir.

— Un thé s'il te plait, sourit la jeune femme.

— Je m'en occupe, fit Lucius. Méfies-toi plutôt de ton fils, il a méchamment tendance à tirer sur nos lèvres en ce moment. Je sens que lui apprendre les bonnes manières va être… intéressant. Un défi que tu te feras un plaisir de relever Narcissa, à n'en pas douter.

— Tu tires sur les lèvres toi ? demanda Fenrir au petit toujours dans ses bras.

Draco sourit, ses yeux gris brillants et s'empressa de lui montrer en tirant sur ses lèvres. L'homme n'eut pas mal, à peine une démangeaison, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de feindre d'être blessé, ce qui fit soudain froncer les sourcils du petit. Le loup rit alors, avant de chatouiller l'enfant qui gesticula dans ses bras. Il poussa le vice à faire pendouiller son fils en le tenant par sa cheville et Draco tendit les bras vers Narcissa.

— Hum… Dois-je réellement te laisser être sauvé ? sourit plus encore Fenrir.

Le petit garçon releva soudainement des yeux larmoyants vers lui alors que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

— Oh, sale petit…, commença le loup, avant de simplement reprendre son fils dans ses bras. On dit quoi, hum ? demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le canapé.

— Si te plaît ?

— Non, rit Fenrir pour de bon, tout comme Narcissa. Oh Lucius, le petit va nous rendre complètement fou. On dit merci. Mais tu as raison, le dire trop souvent, ce n'est pas bon.

— Greyback, le gronda gentiment la femme de sa moitié.

— Quoi ? N'ai-je pas raison ?

— Totalement, affirma Lucius en les rejoignant avec les boissons. Pour être un bon Malfoy, on ne dit ni merci, ni s'il te plaît, à moins d'y être réellement obligé.

— Mais à moi, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux Draco, murmura Fenrir à l'oreille de son fils. Par contre, tu peux dire à Severus qu'il a les cheveux gras dès que tu le vois.

— Grey, fit semblant de le réprimander Lucius. Laisse donc ce pauvre Severus tranquille.

— Grey ! répéta Draco en tapant dans ses mains. Grey, Grey !

L'homme se contenta de frotter les cheveux du plus jeune, tout en souriant. Il était fier de son garçon. Ce petit bout d'homme qui allait faire de grande chose. Certes, il allait être un parfait petit Malfoy en public, comme l'était Lucius, mais il savait aussi que dans le privé, son fils le rendrait fier. Parfois, il désirait que le garçon dorme chez lui, mais tant que le grand-père vivait, c'était juste impossible. Fenrir était tenté parfois, de demander à l'un de ses loups de tuer l'homme. Mais c'était trop risqué et il ne pouvait pas demander ça à l'un des siens. Déjà que pendant la guerre, certains n'avaient pu échapper à devoir prendre la vie de certains moldus, alors là… un Sang-Pur, il doutait que ses bêtas lui soient aussi fidèles. Hormis les plus jeunes, il se méfiait malgré tout de ceux qui seraient assez tenté de lui prendre sa place. Il repensa à l'instant au petit Nicolas, qu'il avait mordu en dernier. L'enfant n'avait que quatre ans et déjà sous leurs responsabilités. Tout avait été encore de travers. Il était rentré dans la maison, sans faire de bruit et avait rapidement planté ses dents dans la chair si tendre, mais un sort avait frôlé son corps et Fenrir n'avait pas eut d'autres choix que de tuer le père qui ne faisait que défendre son fils. Seulement, il ne le défendait pas, il le condamnait à une mort plus certaine que sa morsure. L'odeur de mort qui émanait de l'enfant ne le trompant pas. Le transformer lui permettrait de combattre cette chose qui le tuait. Parfois, il pensait même mordre Lucius et son fils, avant de ce souvenir que le blond ne désirait pas devenir un loup.

.

.

**La nuit était** tombée et son lit, une fois de plus vide et froid, Fenrir était sorti pour rendre visite à sa meute. Il faisait attention à leur bien-être et évitait aussi qu'ils attirent l'attention. En quatre ans, il avait dû changer d'endroit trois fois. Ce qui n'était pas spécialement bon. En début d'après-midi, il était passé au manoir afin de saluer sa moitié et le reste de sa famille. Parce que pour le loup-garou, Narcissa en faisait partie. C'était la seule personne au courant de leur histoire, et ce depuis Poudlard. C'était la meilleure amie de Lucius et elle s'occupait très bien de Draco, plus important à ses yeux. Toujours était-il qu'il était passé au manoir mais avait bien dû se décider à en repartir, sa moitié n'étant pas toujours pas orphelin de père. Parfois, Fenrir souhaitait qu'une autre guerre éclate et que l'homme meure tout simplement. Las de ses pensées vagabondes, le loup entra dans la première taverne qu'il croisa et prit place au bar, commandant un verre quelconque. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sentir l'odeur si reconnaissable d'un de ses loups. Il balaya la pièce de ses yeux et s'arrêta sur une silhouette frêle assise à une table reculée. Alors quand le barman le servit, Fenrir se leva et n'hésita pas à prendre place devant l'homme.

— Mais qui vois-je, sourit-il.

— Que fais-tu ici ? se méfia Remus Lupin. Personne à égorger ?

— Justement, tu fais bien d'en parler. Je reviens de chez ma victime, affirma-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Et toi ? Toujours en conflit avec ton moi intérieur ?

— Va voir plus loin si j'y suis. Il y a certainement un pauvre enfant innocent à mordre quelque part. Parait que tu en as fait ton loisir principal.

— Je suis choqué, je ne savais pas que le grand Remus Lupin écoutait les rumeurs. Écoute, tu me fatigues. Quand vas-tu accepté de faire partie de ma meute ? Tu es… une loque. Soit un homme et accepte-toi.

— Que je m'accepte ? Je ne suis pas né ainsi, je n'ai rien à accepter.

— Tu as une chance d'être meilleur que les autres. Tu es plus fort, puis rapide, plus puissant. Et tu pleures presque sur ton ancienne normalité ? Lupin, même ton nom de famille crie à la face du monde ce que tu es. Je t'ai fait un très beau cadeau, si on y réfléchit bien.

— J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas où est le cadeau. Ma vie est un enfer à cause de toi.

— Non, si elle l'est, c'est à cause de toi seul. Tu devrais accepter ce que tu es, me rejoindre. Et là, tu comprendrais que nous sommes ce qu'il y a de mieux. Crois-moi.

— Et en quoi ? Pourquoi toi, le sanguinaire, tu serais mieux que moi ?

— Manges-tu à ta faim ? Et je ne parle même pas de ce combat qu'il y a entre lui et toi. Tu dois souffrir plus que tu ne le devrais. Par contre, je ne perdrais pas de temps à parler de mon côté sanguinaire. Rejoins-moi, et tu connaîtras peut-être les raisons.

— Parce que soudainement, moi aussi je me mettrais à tuer des gens sans raison ?

— Tu es bien un Gryffondor, sans cervelle. Je suis navré pour toi, vraiment.

Fenrir termina son verre et sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de se lever.

— Si un jour tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

— C'est ça.

Il quitta la table, alla payer sa consommation avant de sortir de l'établissement. Fenrir décida alors de rentrer chez lui, marchant un long moment, avant de tout simplement transplaner. Comme chaque jour, il se posa sur l'un des fauteuils, regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée, avant de monter. Il s'installa sur son lit, encore habillé et tendit vers sa table de nuit. Il en sortit un bout de tissu qu'il renifla tout en se plaçant sur le flanc. C'était l'un des premiers pyjamas de son fils, la seule chose qui l'aidait à ne pas perdre l'esprit. Pas qu'il soit fou, mais être loin des gens qu'il aimait était très dur, surtout quand des abrutis le traitait de sanguinaire. Oui, il avait déjà tué des gens, mais rarement des enfants et c'était toujours des accidents. Il leur sauvait la vie de toute manière, alors qu'il n'était pas le coupable de leur mort. Mais seulement, pour la plupart des sorciers, c'était ce qu'il était : un tueur d'enfant.

Après plusieurs minutes, il finit pourtant par ranger l'habit puis filer prendre une douche. Au moment où il revint au lit, il se glissa sous les couvertures et regarda le plafond. Lucius lui manquait, mais c'était quelque chose d'habituel. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des lustres maintenant, et cela ne devrait plus le toucher autant, mais c'était le cas. Il ne mentirait pas s'il affirmait que les meilleurs années de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, étaient celle où il était élève à Poudlard. Maintenant, il passait le plus clair de son temps à se languir de voir son fils, même si en étant le parrain du petit officiellement, il pouvait lui rendre visite régulièrement. D'ailleurs, il arrivait à peine retenir son côté sanguinaire quand il entendait des gens sur son passage critiquer Lucius de l'avoir choisi lui, un monstre. Le plus souvent, il laissait passer, mais parfois, il attendait et tuait la personne qui osait proférer de telles choses sur lui et sa moitié. Il ne souhaitait pas aller à Azkaban, et avait réussi à l'éviter depuis quelques années, tuant sans l'aide de la magie. Quand Voldemort avait été là, il avait risqué d'y aller, mais à ce moment là, il n'y avait pas encore eu Draco. Si une chose pareille arrivait aujourd'hui, Fenrir ne savait honnêtement pas s'il ne perdrait pas la tête et tuerait quiconque serait sur son passage avant de prendre son fils et Lucius pour fuir loin, même s'ils devraient fuir toute leur vie.

.

.

**Lucius pénétra dans** le salon du manoir et sourit en trouvant Fenrir assis au sol avec Draco tandis que Narcissa les observait de son fauteuil, visiblement très amusée.

— Je vois que quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, fit-il remarquer en se débarrassant de sa robe pour la confier à un Elfe de maison. Vous avez bien raison, j'espère qu'il se fera dévorer par une méchante bête.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil près de lui et s'affala littéralement dessus. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus agréable. Les jambes sur l'un des accoudoirs et la tête appuyé sur l'autre, il observa les tapisseries au plafond en essayant de calculer combien de temps de vie il pouvait rester à son paternel. Ce dernier lui gâchait la vie depuis des dizaines d'années et n'avait visiblement pas prévu de s'arrêter. Abraxas était parti quelques heures plus tôt pour la Roumanie et il avait insisté pour venir observer Lucius au Ministère, puis pour que ce dernier l'accompagne. Et à chaque minute de leur temps passer ensemble, son père n'avait eu de cesse de le reprendre, le réprimander ou le critiquer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Encore un peu et la couleur de ses cheveux y serait passé, alors qu'ils ont exactement la même. Une fois enfin débarrassé d'Abraxas, il avait crû pouvoir être tranquille mais non, soudainement, tout le monde ou presque avait eu besoin de lui poser des questions. Croyaient-ils réellement qu'il connaissait les réponses ? Dans le fond, ils devaient bien s'en moquer car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ce qu'il voulait bien et personne ne lui avait jamais reproché ses informations erronées. Enfin, le bon côté à tout cela était tout de même les trois semaines de tranquillité sans son père, -ou presque, puisque ce dernier allait forcément lui écrire-, mais avec Fenrir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier allait passer la nuit dans son lit, et ce dès ce soir. En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment son lit mais ça ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Narcissa, ce qui les empêchait de se sentir trop seuls, alors quand Grey venait passer une nuit ou qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité, ils se rendaient dans la chambre attenante à celle de Draco, celle dans laquelle Lucius avait passé son adolescence.

— Autant profiter de ce qu'il nous est offert. J'ai l'impression qu'il grandit toujours plus quand je ne le vois pas. Je devrais le kidnapper et demander comme rançon ta présence à mes côtés. Crois-tu que ton père paierait ?

— Malheureusement, j'en doute. Nous pourrions toujours essayer cependant. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

— Très bonne. Nous avons même fait une sieste rien que tous les deux.

D'ailleurs, c'était l'un des meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé avec Draco depuis la naissance de ce dernier. Le sentir contre lui, endormi, sentant son odeur apaisante. Et puis, ainsi, pas d'yeux larmoyants, ni de lèvres faussement tremblantes comme savait si bien le faire leur fils.

— Oh, c'est bien, sourit le blond en tournant la tête vers eux. Nous pourrions t'embaucher comme nourrice à mi-temps.

— Et perdre la magnifique image de moi que les gens ont ? sourit Fenrir. Où dois-je signer ?

— Nulle part, le poste est à toi. Pour un salaire, il se fera en nature s'il doit se faire.

— Très bon à savoir. Tu entends ça Narcissa, je serais payé en nature. Penses-tu que ce serait avec de délicieuses mignardises ?

— Je pense que ce serait possible, mais je suis à peu certaine qu'il avait autre chose en tête. Si le monde extérieur apprenait qui sont réellement Lucius Malfoy et Fenrir Greyback, il cesserait certainement de tourner, s'amusa la jeune femme.

— D'où le fait que nous le cachons. Afin de sauver le monde, rit le loup, avant de faire semblant de mordre son fils. Oh toi, je vais te manger tout cru.

— Nooooon, cria l'enfant, faussement effrayé. Papa sauve-moi, ajouta-t-il en sautant sur le ventre de Lucius qui manqua s'étouffer.

— Ton fils va finir par me tuer, marmonna-t-il en s'assurant tout de même que ce dernier ne tombe pas.

— J'espère que non.

Fenrir se releva et poussa les jambes de Lucius afin de s'installer autant qu'il le put, étant tout de même de carrure large. Draco fit semblant d'enfouir son visage contre le torse de son père et le loup sourit, commençant à tirer sur la cheville du petit garçon.

— Tu oses avoir peur de ton parrain ? Je suis offusqué là !

Draco releva la tête vers lui sans décrocher ses petites mains de la chemise de son père et l'enfant fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que Lucius explique :

— Offusqué, c'est être blessé.

— Hum, parfois j'oublie qu'il n'a même pas deux ans. D'ailleurs, c'est une bonne chose, vu tout ce qu'on laisse échapper.

— … Oui. Il va falloir commencer à faire attention à ce que nous disons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de comprendre.

— Au fait, on a fait appel à moi pour un petit boulot. Je vais sûrement partir un jour ou deux. Une dette qu'un type ne règle pas dans les délais.

— Quand ça ? le questionna Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

— En toute logique, dans les jours à venir. Mais je vais repousser jusqu'au retour de ton père.

— Bien. Tu n'accepteras rien d'ici là, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien entendu, pour qui me prends-tu ? demanda Fenrir légèrement blessé.

— Ne fait pas cette tête. C'est toi qui m'as presque annoncé ton départ imminent.

— Il allait de soi que c'était dès le retour d'Abraxas. Je ne compte pas perdre le temps qui nous est accordé.

Tout en disant ça, il s'allongea, se blottissant quelques secondes contre son fils et le blond.

— Très bien, je voulais m'en assurer. Te blesser n'était aucunement mon intention.

— Bien, fit Narcissa en se levant. Je propose que nous passions à table puis nous irons coucher notre petit Serpentard en herbe.

Fenrir se leva en premier et prit Draco dans ses bras, ce dernier tirant immédiatement sur sa lèvre. Il fit donc semblant de mordre la petite main et cela créa un rire chez son fils. Et par Morgane, qu'il aimait ce son.

Ils s'installèrent bientôt à table et laissèrent les elfes de maison les servir, discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien alors que Narcissa essayait d'empêcher Draco d'en mettre partout. Quand le repas se conclut, la jeune femme se leva en souriant :

— Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui pour la nuit. Je vais rejoindre une amie et profiter moi aussi de ma première nuit de liberté. Amusez-vous bien.

— Si tu tombes enceint, fait que ça soit un blond, rit Fenrir avant de boire une gorgée de son vin.

— J'ai dit une amie, au féminin. Je ne suis pas comme mon cher mari.

Le loup regarda immédiatement Lucius avec une pointe de jalousie, même s'il savait que le blond ne l'avait jamais trompé, tout comme lui. Narcissa rit, et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir embrassé Draco.

— Que dis-tu d'aller tout doucement rendre propre ce petit bout d'homme, avant de le mettre au lit avec une histoire de Dragon ? proposa-t-il à sa moitié.

— J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée. Je te laisse lui donner le bain, je vous regarderais de la porte. Et je te conseille de retirer tes vêtements si tu ne veux pas qu'ils finissent inondés.

Le loup-garou sourit et termina son verre, avant de se lever et de prendre son fils qui allait sur ses deux ans dans ses bras. Ensuite, les trois sorciers marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain du garçon et Fenrir le déshabilla, tout en essayant de faire parler le plus possible son fils. Certes, parfois, il avait du mal à comprendre, mais au visage de Lucius, lui aussi bloquait visiblement. Le bain se passa agréablement mais ayant suivi les conseils du blond, Fenrir avait retiré sa chemise, ce qui limitait les vêtements inondés. Avant de sortir Draco de son bain, le loup murmura quelque chose à son petit garçon et sans attendre, les deux prirent de l'eau et la lancèrent vers l'homme resté éloigner d'eux.

— Hey ! fit Lucius avant d'attraper sa baguette pour leur lancer un Aguamendi.

— Tu as vu ça Draco, Papa triche.

— Absolument pas. Vous êtes deux contre un. D'ailleurs Draco, j'attendais mieux de toi. Attaquer ton père, vraiment ?

Leur fils ne fit que rire à ça et Fenrir, voyant sa peau frissonner, le sortit de la baignoire et l'enveloppa dans une longue et douce serviette de bain. Il le frictionna, affectueusement, puis l'habilla quand le garçon fut bien sec. Sans attendre, Draco tira sur sa lèvre et cette fois, il le gronda un peu :

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça Draco.

Le garçon l'observa sans rien dire mais dès que Fenrir détourna la tête, il recommença.

— Lucius, j'en connais un qui va aller au lit sans aucune histoire, pas toi ?

— Non ! fit l'enfant. Papa, appela-t-il son père en tendant les bras vers lui.

— Non non, répliqua le blond. Tu t'excuses à Grey et tu vois avec lui.

Fenrir prit la direction de la chambre de son fils, alors que ce dernier restait silencieux. Et tranquille également. Plus de petit doigt pour tirer sur ses lèvres. C'était déjà un bon début. Quand le loup-garou mis au lit le petit, ce dernier s'accrocha à son cou et le regarda avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage :

— Pas d'excuse, pas d'histoire. Et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Certes, ça lui fendait le cœur, mais il était hors de question que son fils joue ainsi de lui, sans le respecter, même si à cet âge, pouvait-on réellement parler d'un manque de respect ? Fenrir était perdu à cet instant.

— ...Padon, souffla l'enfant après quelques secondes.

Il ne se retint pas et serra Draco contre lui, avant de le pousser un peu pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

— Donc, une histoire sur les Dragons, c'est ça ?

— Oui !

Et Fenrir s'y plia, racontant la vie de Marcus le Dragons royal. Lucius vint s'installer à leurs côtés et le loup, d'une main, caressait les cheveux de son fils, et de l'autre, serait celle de sa moitié. Après de longues minutes, Draco s'endormit et ils restèrent à le regarder un petit instant, avant de se lever. Fenrir borda alors son fils et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de murmurer :

— Je t'aime mon fils.

Il prit ensuite Lucius dans ses bras et ils quittèrent la chambre, l'un contre l'autre.

Une fois dans leur lit, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et le blond commença à embrasser l'épaule de Grey. Ils passaient si peu de nuits ensemble... Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'imposer cela a Fenrir, de lui avoir retiré son fils, volé son rôle de père pour lui donner celui de parrain. Il était impatient de pouvoir dire la vérité à leur fils, même s'il savait qu'il fallait attendre qu'il soit plus mûr.

— J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de stopper le temps. Te garder contre moi, comme ça, chuchota Fenrir.

— Peut-être qu'on pourra, un jour. Quand Draco sera plus grand et que nos décisions n'auront plus autant d'impact sur sa vie.

Le loup embrassa sa moitié, avant de simplement la tenir contre lui. Il aimait Lucius, il l'aimait, mais vivre séparé depuis toutes ces années l'attristait de plus en plus.

— Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour me débarrasser de mon père.

— Un jour, je suis certain que nous pourrons vivre ensemble. Certes, il y a de forte chance que notre fils soit grand et vive de son côté, se rendit compte Fenrir, mais nous serons enfin à deux.

— Oui. Tu crois que nous aurions pu, dû agir autrement ?

— Une partie de moi voudrait te dire, mais je ne pense pas. Pas avec le Mage Noir, pas avec ton père, pas avec tout ce qui nous entourait.

— Tu m'en tiens rigueur ?

— Non. Dès Poudlard, je savais que rien n'allait être simple. Mais tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, tu sais que je tuerais pour toi. Ainsi que pour Draco. Alors c'est le plus important.

— Oui. Moi aussi. De toute façon, tu m'appartiens.

— Tout comme toi, tu m'appartiens.

— Ça me va.

— Est-ce que je te plais toujours autant ? demanda soudain Fenrir amusé.

— Non.

— Non ? fit le loup-garou surpris.

— Non. Tu me plais plus.

— Oh… J'aime mieux ça. Sache que toi aussi. Tu es de plus en plus séduisant avec les années qui passent.

— De toute façon, nous sommes beaux, nous le resterons. Et notre fils est magnifique. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lui faire un petit frère.

— Le regrettes-tu ?

— Un peu. Ça aurait permis à Draco de ne jamais se sentir seul. Et puis, j'aurais aimé avoir un mini toi.

— Lucius, chuchota soudain Fenrir en caressant les reins de l'homme, est-ce que tu serais prêt à remettre ça ? Parce que l'idée ne me déplait pas.

— Tu es sérieux ?

— Draco est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. J'ai l'impression qu'il a prit la meilleure partie de moi. Et puis, il te ressemble tellement. Pourquoi n'en voudrais-je pas d'un second ? Mais laisse-moi tuer ton père. Enfin, pas personnellement, mais dès que tu seras enceint, laisse-moi le faire rejoindre ta mère. Je ferais très attention, ou je paierais quelqu'un qui paiera quelqu'un.

— Tu veux le porter ? le questionna Lucius, de plus en plus attiré par l'idée.

— Es-tu sûr de ton offre ? Parce que Draco n'a pas eu le gène, mais cela sera moins le cas si je le porte.

— Je ne sais pas. On fait quoi s'il te ressemble ? Est-ce que toi tu ne voudrais pas t'en occuper ? Je ne veux pas te priver de ton enfant une fois de plus

— Tu me laisserais m'en occuper ? Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu aurais aimé que Draco ne sois pas seul ? Si je prends l'enfant à ma charge, certes, nous serions souvent ici, mais pour Draco, cela ne serait pas son frère ou sa sœur avant de longues années. Es-tu prêt à ça ?

— Oui. Ils seraient cousins jusqu'à leurs quoi... 9, 10 ans ? Ils pourront être là l'un pour l'autre même avant. Tu pourras nous le confier si tu dois t'absenter. Et puis... S'il est un loup, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu t'en occupes. Et s'il l'est de naissance, il sera comme toi. Pas de douleur. Et s'il ne l'est pas, tu pourras dire qu'il est ton fils. Ou ta fille. Nous pourrions vraiment faire ça. Tu pourrais être père aux yeux de tous toi aussi.

— Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser, sourit Fenrir.

Son cœur s'emballa et il embrassa langoureusement Lucius, se plaçant sur l'homme, avant d'intervertir leur position, encore et encore. Après de longues minutes où ils avaient commencé à caresser le corps de l'autre avec tendresse, le loup gémit :

— Une fille. Pour ma part, même si j'aime l'idée d'avoir un fils, j'aimerais une fille. Ma mère aurait adoré cette idée.

— Alors je vais te donner une fille. Comment tu voudrais l'appeler ? sourit le blond en se glissant entre ses jambes.

Il savait que c'était de la folie, et vraiment pas raisonnable, mais il en avait envie. Et il voulait rendre le sourire à Grey.

— Enora… ou Elisa. Quelque chose qui commence par "e", fit-il. Et toi ? Des idées, des envies ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je tâcherai de faire des propositions en E donc.

— Pour l'instant, cesse de parler et applique-toi à la tâche.

— Directif ?!

Fenrir ouvrit la bouche mais il le fit taire en le pénétrant sans attendre, souriant ensuite contre ses lèvres qu'il embrassait. Le loup ne sut pas si c'était l'idée qu'ils allaient tout faire pour avoir un second enfant, ou si c'était le fait qu'ils étaient au manoir, dans le même lit, mais le plaisir fut rapidement là, le laissant haletant et gémissant. Lucius se laissa tomber sur l'autre homme, repus.

— Tu penses quoi d'Eleanor ? souffla-t-il une minute plus tard.

— Là, je ne sais pas.

— D'accord... Tu n'auras qu'à choisir.

— Nous verrons si choix il doit y avoir, répondit Fenrir en se tournant sur le côté, emportant avec lui Lucius.

— Ça veut dire quoi ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de penser à un prénom sans bébé à l'horizon. Qui sait quand ça marchera ? Tu ne crois pas ? murmura le loup en passant sa main dans les mèches blondes. Tu es resplendissant après le sexe, un vrai appel à la luxure.

— Hm. Ce que je sais moi c'est que tu en as proposé deux, alors pardonne-moi d'avoir pensé que la discussion était ouverte.

— Non, c'est à moi de demander pardon. Je… C'est juste que j'aie réalisé que ça n'allait peut-être fonctionner tout de suite. Mais c'est un joli prénom, je te l'accorde.

— Hm. Oublie ça. Dormons plutôt, je dois me lever tôt demain.

— Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Fenrir tout en posant le menton sur l'épaule de sa moitié.

—...Non.

— J'en suis heureux alors, sourit légèrement le loup contre la peau pâle.

Il embrassa Lucius, avant de frotter son nez contre l'arête de la mâchoire de l'homme dans ses bras.

— C'est bien mieux d'être ici que seul dans mon lit. Je devrais envahir ta couche plus souvent. Chaque jour. Je pense devenir le prochain Mage Noir. Chaque personne qui sera contre notre amour, périra. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Oui.

— Oui ? Est-ce là ta réponse au fait que je devienne un monstre sanguinaire ? Plus que je ne le suis, s'entend, rit le loup-garou.

— C'est ma réponse à tout ce que tu veux.

Face à cette déclaration, Fenrir resta sans voix, les yeux plongés dans ceux bleu-gris de l'homme qui donnait un sens à sa vie. Le temps se suspendit, laissant les deux hommes se regarder, un silence agréable les enveloppant. Lucius ne tarda pas à s'endormir, éreinté, et il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un petit corps se glissant entre Greyback et lui. Voir le soi-disant monstre sanguinaire aux sens supposément aiguisés ne pas bouger d'un poil alors qu'ils recevaient presque des coups de pieds le fit lever les yeux au ciel.

— Draco ? souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Maman pas là.

— Oh... d'accord. Dors.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au petit garçon pour s'endormir, mais Lucius n'y parvint pas. Il repensa alors à cette journée et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'en voulait pas à Grey, il était simplement un peu déçu. Il avait laissé Fenrir choisir le prénom de Draco, il aurait pensé que lui pourrait choisir celui de leur second enfant. Mais bon, il n'hésiterait pas à le rappeler à l'autre homme. Ou alors il laisserait tomber. Après tout, Draco était un beau prénom, Grey avait bon goût. Son fils enfouit sa tête contre son torse et le blond se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait été préférable qu'ils soient habillés. Néanmoins, la fatigue reprit le dessus et l'emporta avant qu'il ait le temps de pousser cette réflexion.

.

.

**La lune était** haute dans le ciel, et Fenrir s'arrêta de marcher quelques secondes pour en contempler toute la beauté. Dès que cette affaire était réglée, il passerait rendre visite à Lucius avant de rentrer chez lui. L'homme qui l'accompagnait grogna qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire et il sentit une sourde colère monter en lui, surtout que dernièrement, il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Il se rendit auprès du sorcier et l'agrippa par le col de sa robe, le faisait décoller du sol.

— Estime-toi heureux que je ne te réserve pas le même traitement qu'à celui de ton client, est-ce clair ?

— Oui oui, ne vous énervez pas, répondit l'autre en essayant de cacher qu'il tremblait.

Fenrir grogna, montra les dents qu'il sentait allongée sous l'astre plein. Cependant, ayant besoin d'argent, il reposa l'idiot au sol et ils reprirent leur marche vers la personne qu'il allait devoir convaincre que payer pour le lendemain, était une question de vie, ou de mort. Arrivés devant la maison le loup respira et ne sentant qu'une odeur dans le bâtiment, il entra sans cérémonie, défonçant la porte. Il monta à l'étage rapidement, alors qu'il percevait clairement la peur.

— Oh oui, nul doute qu'il paiera, souffla Fenrir avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de l'homme.

Là, il laissa son loup-garou montrer le bout de son nez, grognant et montrant les dents si pointues.

— Non non… prenez tout ce que vous voulez, mais… Ne me tuez pas.

— Bien. Tu dois une certaine somme à mon client. Paye-le demain, sinon, quand je reviendrais, je terminerais le travail.

Il fonça sur l'homme qui puait l'alcool et la transpiration. Il le balança contre un mur, faisant tomber un cadre. Sans réfléchir et sans un remord, il posa son pied sur le genou de l'homme et peu après, il put entendre un petit crac, lui montrant que la douleur devait être horrible. Ensuite, il agrippa le bras et le tordit avant de souffler, d'une voix froide, menaçante et terriblement rauque dû à son loup :

— Avant la tombée de la nuit, demain. Sinon, tu nourriras les vers.

— Oui, oui. Je le ferai, hurla presque l'ivrogne.

Il cassa le poignet du sorcier, puis quitta la maison et alla vers son client. Ce dernier déglutit assez bruyamment tout en lui tendant une bourse remplie de pièce. Fenrir la prit avant de grogner qu'il pouvait le contacter, comme à chaque fois. En même temps, l'homme assez connu pour tout ce qui était paris sur les matchs de Quidditch était souvent en demande de service de ce genre pour ces mauvais payeurs. Le loup-garou transplana et soupira en entendant les hurlements. Il se rendit vers la bâtisse et ouvrit la porte. Voir Julian se lancer presque sur lui le fit montrer les crocs, mais le loup face à lui fut arrêté par les lourdes chaînes qui le retenaient au mur.

— Du calme. Plus tu combattras la bête en toi, plus tu souffriras. Laisse-là t'envahir. Laisse-là ne faire qu'un avec toi et tu te sentiras nettement mieux.

— Je suis encore désolé Fenrir. Je…

— Hey, ça arrive à tout le monde de mordre par accident, expliqua-t-il à l'un de ses loups qui était installé sur une chaise dans un coin.

Il voyait bien que ce dernier avait accepté sa part animal, parce que son visage était plus poilu que d'ordinaire. Il avait mordu ce gamin alors qu'il était à peine âgé de 13 ans lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, pendant les vacances de Noël. Il avait senti la lourde et mortelle maladie en lui, et avait profité que la pleine lune soit deux jours plus tard pour aller le transformer. Fenrir ne cesserait jamais de penser qu'un monde rempli de loup-garou, serait un monde parfait. Sans maladie, avec des hommes et des femmes plus résistants. Seulement, Raoul, n'était pas quelqu'un au tempérament facile. Il se bagarrait souvent, à tel point que l'adulte avait dû à plusieurs reprises lui mettre une bonne correction pour lui éviter e se faire remarquer par des Aurors. Julian, qui lui faisait penser à Lupin, était un dommage collatéral à une bagarre lors d'une pleine lune. Ce qui faisait que maintenant, il était sous la responsabilité de Fenrir.

— Laisse-le et va manger un bon bout de viande. Il ne t'écoutera pas et rester ne fera que l'énerver.

Raoul hocha la tête et Fenrir prit place sur la chaise occupée avant de rire. Rire comme un dément, ou comme un fou, mais cela eut le mérite de faire cesser le loup face à lui de vouloir l'attaquer.

— Petit avorton, tu vas m'écouter. Tu vas t'asseoir au sol et fermer les yeux. Et là, tu vas visualiser un champ à perte de vue. Rien autour de toi. Rien, hormis toi. De là, tu vas laisser le côté bestial en toi sortir et se libérer. Quand la lune se couchera, tu attendras qu'on vienne te libérer, sans crier, ni appeler à l'aide. De là, on te prépara un bon repas.

Pour seule réponse, le loup-garou face à lui feula, avant de tirer sur les chaînes. Fenrir grogna alors, cria même, son loup présent plus que jamais, et se leva. Il alla frapper au visage Julian qui sembla se calmer, au vu du petit couinement qu'il reçut en réponse. Et Fenrir fut content de voir que le loup écoutait enfin ses conseils en prenant place au sol. L'Alpha sortit alors de la maison et passa dire bonjour aux membres de sa meute, avant de simplement transplaner devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy. Un elfe fut rapidement là, afin de le guider jusqu'au petit salon où se trouvait Abraxas.

— Monsieur Malfoy. J'espère ne pas déranger, s'excusa-t-il en retirant sa veste qu'un elfe se hâta de prendre pour aller la ranger. Votre fils est-il présent ?

L'homme releva la tête vers lui et l'observa avant de dire simplement :

— Je me suis souvent demandé. Cette façon de suivre mon fils comme un chien, vient-elle de votre éducation ou de votre condition de loup-garou ?

— Ma condition de loup-garou, grogna-t-il presque. De toute manière, tout le monde sait que les Malfoy sont supérieurs, j'agis donc peut-être en chien parce que je suis conscient de mon infériorité.

— C'est fort probable. Lucius est à l'étage.

Fenrir hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'étage, jetant un œil dans la bibliothèque, mais il n'y vit personne. Il opta alors pour se rendre la chambre du couple, frappant trois petits coups. Il aurait dû prévenir sa moitié qu'il passerait, il s'en voulait à l'instant de peut-être réveiller Narcissa.

— Abraxas, entendit-il Narcissa pester, nous dormons.

— Grand bien vous fasse ma chère, sourit le loup d'une voix rauque.

— Oh… Entre.

Il se fit un plaisir de le faire et alla directement prendre place sur l'un des deux fauteuils.

— Je me suis dit que passer était une bonne chose. Navré du dérangement, s'excusa-t-il à la femme. Lucius, j'aimerais un petit massage des épaules, rit Fenrir ensuite.

— Je dormais, souffla le blond en s'allongeant sur le ventre. Toi viens me masser plutôt.

— Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. C'est une des seuls nuits où tu ne devrais pas jouer ainsi avec moi, sourit Fenrir alors que Narcissa était visiblement amusée.

— Pourquoi ? marmonna l'homme. Tu vas me croquer ?

— Ne me tente pas. Et puis, il y a des choses qui ne se font pas devant les dames. Je ne traîne pas de toute façon, je suis juste passé te voir avant de rentrer chez moi.

Lucius se redressa si vite qu'il manqua se cogner et Narcissa se leva pour sortir après lui avoir sourit de manière indulgente.

— Tu pourrais rester.

— Ton père sait que je suis là, et le chien que je suis ferait donc mieux de rentrer dans sa tanière.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel !

— Ton père, répondit-t-il. Et je sais que tu ne le penses pas, mais avec le bébé, la pleine lune et tout le reste, je préfère ne pas risquer de passer la nuit ici et d'aller l'égorger pendant son sommeil.

Fenrir se leva et alla rejoindre sa moitié sur le lit, se plaçant à moitié sur lui.

— Je suis certain que je pourrais t'occuper assez. Je pourrais m'occuper de toi… Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Le loup secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, alors que l'une de ses mains passait furtivement sur son ventre. Cinq mois qu'il attendait leur enfant et encore quatre mois à attendre. Novembre touchait à sa fin, ce qui signifiait également que les fêtes ne tarderaient pas. Fenrir était rempli d'émotion, le noyant, le déprimant même. Il avoua donc sans difficulté :

— Je suis rempli d'amertume, de colère et de tristesse. J'ai travaillé parce que la phase lunaire le voulait, mais j'aurais préféré rester dans mon lit et broyer du noir. Je ne pensais pas que mon état me transformerait comme ça. J'en veux à la terre entière pour la distance entre nous.

Le blond soupira et inversa leurs positions avant de s'installer sur ses cuisses et de remonter son haut pour aller embrasser et caresser son ventre.

— Qu'a fait Draco de sa journée ? murmura-t-il.

— Il a fait tourner mon père en bourrique. Ferme les yeux, détends-toi.

Le loup sourit face à cette réponse, et se détendit, à tel point de finir par s'endormir. Lucius le regarda quelques minutes, hésitant. Puis il se leva et enfila sa robe de nuit avant de descendre. Il demanda la veste de son invité au premier elfe qu'il croisa, arguant qu'il allait le raccompagner lui-même. Il fit ensuite semblant d'échanger quelques mots avec le loup, fit disparaître le manteau d'un sort puis passa voir son père pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'oubliant pas de préciser au passage que Greyback était parti. Une fois de nouveau à l'étage, il rejoignit Narcissa qui lisait dans le petit salon.

— Il va passer la nuit ici, tu veux dormir avec nous ?

— Non, je vais vous laisser seuls cette fois.

— D'accord, merci. Pardon de te chasser de ton lit mais je me vois difficilement le porter. De toute façon, je suis certain que mon père sera ravi d'apprendre que je t'ai chassé du lit. Il pense que tu as une mauvaise influence.

— Ravie de l'apprendre. C'est un homme si dur et aigri, que je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir. Merlin seul sait ce que tu aurais pu devenir. La femme que j'aurais dû être.

— Heureusement pour nous tous, je ne tiens de personne de connu dans ma famille. Bonne nuit Narcissa, sourit-il en embrasant son front.

Il gagna ensuite sa chambre et déshabilla Grey avant d'en faire de même avec lui-même et de s'allonger contre l'homme à qui il commença à caresser les reins.

— Hm.

— Dors, je m'occupe de tout, murmura Lucius avant d'embrasser son cou.

Il continua de masser doucement son amant avant de simplement se blottir contre lui et s'endormir à son tour.

Quand Fenrir se réveilla alors que le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez, il se retourna et sourit en voyant Lucius si paisible. Il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Narcissa et fut touché que leur amie ait dormi ailleurs. Il caressa la joue du blond, avant de lever les yeux au ciel face à la crampe qu'il ressentait. C'était comme quelque chose d'écrit dans le marbre. Chaque matin depuis environs trois semaine, il avait des crampes pendant quelques minutes au matin, avant que cela ne s'arrête comme c'était venu jusqu'au lendemain. Son amant se colla un peu plus contre lui et posa ses mains sur son ventre pour le masser.

— B'jour.

— Bonjour. Pas trop bien mis ? chuchota Fenrir en entremêlant leurs jambes.

— Non.

Le loup respira l'odeur de sa moitié, et ferma les yeux, comme apaisé.

— Oh, avant que je n'oublie. Je risque de tuer quelqu'un ce soir. Un mauvais payeur qui ne trouvera sûrement pas l'argent avant la tombée de la nuit.

— Oh. D'accord. Tu arrêterais un moment ?

— Oui, je pense. Au moins jusqu'à ce que notre enfant soit âgé de trois ou quatre ans. Mais j'aurais besoin d'argent à un moment et ton père risque de trouver louche que tu m'entretiennes.

— Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui, c'est mon problème. Je trouverai bien une solution. Arrête vite d'accord ? Avec le bébé… ce n'est pas sûr.

— Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas juste me retirer aussi facilement. Sans une bonne raison du moins.

— ...J'en trouverai une. Le poste de nounou pour Draco est toujours disponible. Quand le bébé sera né, tu viendras t'installer ici au moins quelques semaines. On pourra toujours l'expliquer en disant que tu étais perdu avec ce bébé, ou que c'était plus simple ainsi, nous trouverons.

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée et ça colle avec le fait que sa mère l'ait abandonné devant ma porte un soir. Une femme de passage, comme toutes celles que je croise. Tu as aussi besoin d'un homme de main. Je pourrais t'envoyer une ou deux lettres de menaces, sourit Fenrir en mordillant le cou sensible du blond.

— Oui, je pourrais t'embaucher comme homme de main personnel. Te faire vivre dans une dépendance… Bon, il faudra se débarrasser de mon père avant cela.

— Le bébé né, il ne restera pas longtemps en vie, je te l'ai dit avant même de commencer. Je ne compte pas vivre si éloigné de toi que pour Draco. Je suis fatigué. Ton père sera sous terre avant le premier jour de l'été.

— Bien, mais ne te place pas en situation de faiblesse pour lui.

— Je ne le ferais pas.

— Bien. Comment te sens-tu ?

— J'ai faim, mais je suis très bien là. Il ne manque que notre fils pour que je sois comblé. Notre fils et un plateau rempli de petites douceurs.

— Je peux t'avoir le premier mais si tu veux le deuxième en plus, sache que Draco va certainement tout dévorer avant que tu n'es une chance de tendre la main vers le plateau.

— Laisse-le encore dormir un peu. Je le verrais après.

— Bien.

Fenrir profita du moment, caressant la peau du blond du bout des doigts, avant de changer leur position pour être au dessus du corps.

— Je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi, parce que là, comme ça, tu me donnes envie de profiter pleinement de ce matin. Et ensuite, tu seras un gentleman en m'offrant ce plateau rempli de bonnes choses.

— J'accepte. Qu'entends-tu par t'occuper de moi ?

— Te faire l'amour, quelle question, sourit le loup-garou.

— C'est une idée intéressante…

— J'en étais sûr.

Il embrassa Lucius, passionnément, tout en laissant reposer son corps sur le sien. La journée s'annonçait plaisante, avec un tel réveil. Et rien ne pourrait la gâcher, il en était certain, pas même une fois que la nuit sera tombée.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Lucius soupira en** ouvrant la porte du manoir. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il leur arrivait à tous ces derniers temps au Ministère, mais ils étaient insupportables. Toujours à lui poser pleins de questions, à le reprendre sur des détails ou même à vouloir revenir sur leurs engagements. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire de ses journées d'écouter leurs plaintes. Il allait là-bas pour récolter de l'argent et lier des relations, pas pour discutailler. Évidemment, à peine eut-il mis un pied dans le salon que son père lui tomba dessus pour lui reprocher, une fois encore, la présence de Greyback et les absences répétées de Narcissa. Il essaya, plus ou moins poliment, de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait autre chose à faire que surveiller sa femme qui n'avait jusque là rien fait d'autre que servir les intérêts des Malfoy et répéta, une fois encore, que le loup devenant son homme de main, il lui serait bien plus aisé de l'avoir dans la même demeure. De toute façon, vu la taille du manoir, il y avait bien assez de place pour tout le monde pour que personne n'ait jamais à se croiser. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de ses habitants puisque une fois en dehors du salon, il manqua se prendre les pieds dans un Elfe de maison qu'il chassa à coup de pieds. Assez était assez. Il passa voir Draco qui avait eu ses premières leçons avec un précepteur et l'écouta patiemment lui raconter sa journée avant de le laisser jouer et de partir rejoindre sa chambre dans l'optique de se changer. Il ouvrit la porte et manqua sursauter en apercevant une ombre sur le fauteuil avant de reprendre son souffle en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Greyback.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, souffla-t-il en retirant sa robe de sorcier. Tout va bien ?

— Je vais aussi bien qu'une personne qui ne sors plus et qui est devenu aussi gros qu'une Dragonne avant qu'elle ne mette bas. Tu ne devais pas rentrer tard, l'invectiva Fenrir. Que faisais-tu ?

— Tu n'es pas aussi gros que ça, répondit le blond en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Et je travaillais, du moins j'essayais.

— Je vais devenir fou. J'ai besoin de frapper quelqu'un. Je dois rester entre ces murs depuis des semaines maintenant, et… Et toi, tu sors, comme ça, et essaie de travailler, s'énerva le loup. J'ai besoin que le bébé sorte, rapidement. Ça devient de plus en plus de ne pas simplement descendre et tuer ton père. Ça me passerait les nerfs, tiens, râla Fenrir.

— Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je suis passé par là, tu te souviens ? Et je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir un jour reproché. Tu veux tuer quelqu'un ? On a plein d'elfes. Tu te chargeras de mon père quand ça ne te retombera pas dessus parce que je n'ai aucune envie de devoir expliquer à nos enfants dans dix ans qu'ils ont un deuxième père mais qu'ils ne le connaissent pas parce qu'il est à Azkaban. Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, prend ton mal en patience. Il finira bien par sortir.

— Tu es plus fort que moi alors. Et je ne te reproche pas mon état, parce que suis content de porter notre second enfant. Mais…

Fenrir ne finit pas sa phrase et se leva avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit.

— Les journées sont longues. Très longues.

— Tu pourrais sortir quelques heures. Et explique ton ventre par un manque d'activités et un trop plein de nourriture chez les Malfoy. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais été particulièrement svelte.

— Et tu ne t'en es jamais plein, sourit le loup-garou en tendant un bras vers sa moitié.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire.

Il retira ses chaussures et s'assit sur le bras à côtés de l'autre homme. Je vais prendre des congés dans une à deux semaines. Il faudra que je sois là quand il ou elle décidera de pointer le bout de son nez.

— Il vaudrait mieux pour moi, en effet, que tu sois là. Et si jamais je suis de nouveau énervé, je tuerai un de tes elfes. Comment va Draco ? J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que je n'ai pas osé l'approcher.

— Il va bien. Il semble avoir apprécié sa leçon, c'est le principal.

— Oui. Tu as très bien choisi son précepteur.

Fenrir sourit à l'idée que leur fils soit déjà très bon dans plusieurs matières avant même sa rentrée à Poudlard. Certes, pour le moment, les leçons qu'il apprenait n'avaient aucun lien avec la magie, mais dans quelques années, ça ne serait plus le cas. Il posa également la tête contre le torse du Lucius, s'étant habitué à la présence de l'homme plus que ces dernières années. Et c'était une joie à l'avance pour le loup-garou, d'être appelé papa ou père par l'enfant qu'il portait. Ils avaient décidé bien évidemment que Lucius serait le parrain de ce dernier, et Fenrir aurait aimé qu'il soit publiquement le deuxième père. Ils allaient tous vivre au manoir Malfoy, et pour le loup, c'était quelque chose qui le remplissait de joie, car il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir vivre ça avant plusieurs années. Avoir une vie de couple… de famille même.

— Comment imagines-tu nos vies dans cinq ans ? demanda-t-il au blond.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Je ne projette jamais aussi loin. Mais j'ose espérer que nous serons tous aussi heureux que possible.

— Il en va de soi.

— Et toi ?

— Je nous imagine bien évidement heureux, avec nos enfants à nos côtés. Narcissa aurait trouvé un homme de bonne famille, et ton père serait mort. Tu serais même en pleine campagne pour devenir premier ministre. Cela t'irait bien. Et je pourrais t'aider à avoir des votes.

— C'est une vision un peu utopique mais j'aime penser qu'elle se réalisera un jour, sourit Lucius en passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre homme.

— Avec toi au pouvoir, tu pourrais donner aux loups-garous l'importance qu'ils devraient avoir. Je ne cesse de penser à Lupin. Cet idiot va finir par mourir, à force de rejeter son côté loup-garou.

— Grand bien lui fasse, si tel est son désir. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de lui. Qu'as-tu dit à ta meute pour expliquer ton absence d'ailleurs ?

— Que je partais un moment pour me soigner. Ils avaient senti que mon odeur était différente. Tu es censé m'offrir les meilleurs soins pour me permettre de me rétablir.

— Oh, quel grand prince je suis. Lucius Malfoy, sauveur et bienfaiteur au service de Fenrir Greyback. Attention, les sorciers vont commencer à croire que je suis gentil, taquina-t-il son amant en posant sa joue contre le haut de son crâne.

— Ne va pas croire qu'ils pensent que tu fais ça gratuitement. Je suis devenu ton homme de main, sans rien recevoir en retour, sourit le loup avant de tourner la tête pour l'embrasser.

— Parfait. Il est vrai que je suis un réel exploiteur sans cœur ni moral. Le chicaneur semble même commencer à penser que je vais bientôt remplacer mon père comme "Sorcier le plus froid".

— Pour ton image, c'est très bien. Et puis, j'aime ça. Être le seul à te connaître tel que tu es. Même si Narcissa en sait également beaucoup.

— J'aime également être le seul à savoir que tu n'es en rien, ou presque, un loup sanguinaire. Je pensais acheter une demeure secondaire, ailleurs qu'en Angleterre. Y'a-t-il un pays qui te tenterait plus qu'un autre pour y passer des vacances ?

— Un pays chaud. L'Afrique ?

— Pourquoi pas l'Australie plutôt ? Il y fait chaud mais c'est une ancienne colonie, il n'y aura donc aucun problème de langage. Et puis, il y a beaucoup de conflits en Afrique, je préfère un pays calme. Un pays calme dans lequel nous pourrions nous comporter comme une famille sans que cela ne choque personne. Une famille qui sait se tenir tout de même, évidemment.

— Évidemment. Et oui, l'Australie me plaît aussi. Quand comptes-tu acheter une résidence secondaire ?

— Le mois prochain, probablement. As-tu des envies particulières ? Je pourrais te confier les recherches, cela montrerait que tu as un vrai rôle à mes côtés.

— Pas trop grande. Et avec des espaces de vie chaleureux pour Draco et le petit dernier. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux être toi, l'homme que j'aime, alors que tu as grandi entre ces murs sinistres du manoir. La maison était plus joyeuse, surtout avec ma mère qui ne cessait de redécorer dès qu'elle le pouvait.

— Il semblerait que j'ai un instinct de rébellion particulièrement développé. Je te mettrais en contact avec mon agent immobilier une fois que ton corps n'abritera plus personne, je suis certain que tu trouveras une maison parfaite. Ne la prends seulement pas trop petite, les Anglais ne comprendraient pas pourquoi les Malfoy vont soudainement s'acheter un cabanon en Australie.

— Bien. Je bannirais tous les cabanons.

Fenrir se blottit soudain plus encore contre le corps chaud de Lucius, et ajouta :

— Je ne serais pas contre un massage et un bon bout de viande bien saignante.

— Par quoi souhaites-tu commencer ?

Le loup réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant.

— Par aucun des deux.

— Et que souhaites-tu faire dans ce cas ? sourit le blond en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Nous faire du bien, affirma le loup-garou en se penchant afin d'embrasser Lucius.

Ce dernier l'embrassa en retour et tira sur le haut du châtain pour le lui retirer avant d'inverser leurs positions, bien décidé à lui faire oublier tous ses soucis.

.

.

**Fenrir ne pouvait **s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction du berceau, où était installée sa fille. Elle était née trois semaines plus tôt, le 5 mars pour être plus exacte, et aujourd'hui, le loup avait la joie d'être à la réception donnée en hommage à Abraxas, décédé deux jours plus tôt. Le 27 mars allait donc être un jour de fête à partir de cette année. Le loup était au manoir, et dans un petit moment, ils allaient tous accompagner le cercueil jusqu'au caveau des Malfoy, dans une crypte présente sur le domaine. Fenrir voyait Lucius passer de personne en personne, Narcissa et le petit Draco à leur côté. Et lui, il était debout, près des Goyle, n'écoutant pas un seul mot de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui dire. Néanmoins, il sentit une présence à sa gauche et tourna la tête pour remarquer que c'était Severus, son éternel air mal embouché plaqué sur le visage.

— Bien le bonjour Snape. Es-tu venu ici également pour te réjouir de la mort de ce vieux fou ? murmura Fenrir.

— C'était l'idée oui. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il y a autant de monde. Pour cela et pour attirer les faveurs de Lucius. Enfin, tout le monde sauf toi, il semblerait que tu les aies déjà.

— Nous sommes de bons amis et je lui rends quelques menus services au besoin.

— C'est une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, comme beaucoup je pense, fit Snape en indiquant le berceau. Qui est l'heureuse élue qui a su offrir un enfant au grand Fenrir Greyback ?

— Une femme de passage qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que me laisser ma progéniture. Nul doute qu'elle fera une très bonne relève quand je serais bien trop vieux pour faire ce que je sais faire de mieux. Et toi ? Toujours pas de madame Snape en vue ?

— Non, j'ai bien mieux à faire. Le jeune Draco semble être à l'image de son père et de son grand-père avant lui.

— Et c'est une bonne chose, affirma Fenrir sans le penser une seule seconde. J'aurais aimé avoir un fils comme lui, et non hériter d'une fille qui ne me servira à rien. Si tu le veux, je peux te la promettre en épousailles, plaisanta le loup.

— Non merci. Mais tu pourras la proposer à Lucius pour Draco. Ils n'auront que quelques années d'écart.

— Je ne suis pas certain qu'il accepte une telle proposition. Elle n'est pas assez bien pour son fils. Il n'en tirera aucun avantage. Toi par contre, sourit Fenrir, tu auras tout à y gagner. As-tu jamais eu une femme dans ta couche ? demanda amusé le châtain.

— Et toi ? répliqua le sorcier.

— Quoi, moi ?

— Je vais te laisser.

— Si tel est ton désire. Cela faisait longtemps que nous avions discuté.

— En effet. Si vraiment tu cherches quelqu'un à qui laisser cette enfant, je peux t'obtenir des contacts. Tu en obtiendras un bon prix.

— Je vais certainement la garder. Mais je n'y manquerai pas si je change d'avis.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je vais y aller, je pense que Lucius ne m'en voudra pas. Je te laisse le saluer de ma part.

— Tu ne restes pas jusqu'à ce qu'Abraxas soit dans le caveau ?

— Non, je n'y vois pas d'intérêt particulier. Personne ne pouvait supporter cet homme, moi pas plus que les autres.

— Comme tu le souhaites. Je ne manquerais donc pas de saluer Lucius de ta part.

— Je t'en remercie. Bonne soirée.

— Bonne soirée.

Fenrir regarda d'ailleurs où était Lucius et il le vit discuter avec le chef de la famille Nott. Le vieil homme avait certainement dû connaître Abraxas. Entendant soudain des pleurs, il jeta un regard en direction du berceau et vit un elfe apparaître et s'occuper de sa fille. Il aurait aimé le faire lui-même, mais tout e qu'il pouvait faire, alors qu'il était entouré de bien trop de monde, était d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait. Quand vint le moment de marcher derrière le cercueil du père de Lucius, il se plaça derrière les Malfoy, désirant être au plus près pour profiter de ce moment. Draco marchait fièrement, comme il l'avait apprit, même s'il tenait encore de temps en temps Narcissa ou même Lucius qui devait se retenir de prendre leur fils dans ses bras. Fenrir avait hâte de pouvoir aller en Australie, passer du bon temps avec Eleanor et Draco, ainsi que Lucius.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient de retour au manoir, le loup-garou s'installa à table, alors qu'une vingtaine de personnes en faisaient de même. Lucius était bien trop loin de lui, mais il n'en fit pas cas et discuta avec un ancien de leur promotion. Rapidement, il eut envie d'égorger l'homme, qui avait des idées bien trop arrêtés sur les créatures magiques, et Fenrir se demanda si son interlocuteur n'avait pas oublié à qui il parlait au juste.

— Thomas, avec tout le respect que je te dois, c'est à dire aucun, as-tu conscience des propos que tu emploies devant moi ?

— Et ? Tu n'en prends pas offense j'espère.

— Je ne dirais pas ça. Nous ne sommes pas inférieurs, et nous méritons encore mois d'être écartés de la politique. Ne confond pas les elfes de maison et les loups-garous. Cela pourrait être tes derniers propos avant de longues semaines de convalescence, murmura soudain Fenrir.

— Des menaces ? Est-ce avec un comportement aussi dénoué d'humanité que tu comptes me convaincre que les loups sont autre chose que de simples sauvages ?

— Il me semble que j'utilise des couverts pour manger, sourit-il de toutes ces dents.

— Je te l'accorde. Mais ça n'en change pas moins que tu es l'homme, si ce terme peut être utilisé pour te décrire, le moins civilisé que je connaisse.

— Et ne suis-je pas l'homme le plus libre que tu connaisses ?

— Tu étais libre. Maintenant, tu as une fille et tu travailles au service de Malfoy. Je ne vois pas exactement où se trouve ta liberté ici.

— Ma fille ? Je l'abandonne dans une ruelle et je quitte le manoir quand je veux. Mais soit, je comprends ton point de vue.

— Pourquoi la gardes-tu ? A moins que tu n'aies prévu une alliance avec les Malfoy ? Est-ce pour cela ?

— Je la garde pour en tirer profit. Les Malfoy sont sans doute le meilleur moyen. Draco est un jeune garçon qui pourrait prendre comme compagne ma fille.

— Je m'en doutais.

Le reste du repas de passa plus calmement et à la fin, quand le dernier "invité" quitta le manoir, Fenrir ne se retint plus et fila au berceau pour prendre Eleanor dans ses bras. Cette dernière le regarda et lui sourit, lui faisant chaud au cœur. Il suivit ensuite Narcissa et Draco au petit salon, là où Lucius les retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, ayant raccompagné les sorciers jusqu'aux grilles.

— Je te félicite Draco, dit-il à son fils en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu t'es particulièrement bien comporté ce soir et tu mérites un cadeau pour cela. Souhaites-tu quelque chose en particulier ?

Le blond sourit de toutes ces dents et hocha la tête, avant de souffler :

— Une licorne.

— Une… euh… oui. Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.

— Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais ? sourit Fenrir en allant auprès de ces derniers.

Il embrassa Draco sur les cheveux, avant de partir s'installer sur le canapé.

— Elle est adorable. Je peux la tenir ? fit Narcissa.

— Tu n'as pas à demander, répondit le loup en lui passant le bébé.

La jeune femme lui sourit et prit l'enfant contre elle, la faisant rapidement sourire.

— Un hippogriffe ! répondit son fils après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

Lucius le garda dans ses bras et alla prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit plus simple à trouver, souffla-t-il en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Nous verrons. Dans le pire des cas, je t'achèterai un jouet qui y ressemble.

— Au fait, Severus te salue, lança Fenrir. Nous devrions l'inviter à dîner, enfin, tu devrais, sourit-il. Il me semblait étrange.

— Pourquoi étrange ?

— En réfléchissant, il me semble qu'il faisait des allusions quant à notre situation.

— Quel genre d'allusions ? le questionna le blond en l'observant de ses yeux gris pénétrant alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

— Je l'avais questionné si des femmes avaient déjà visité sa couche, et il m'a lancé un "et toi". Certes, j'ai fait semblant de rien, mais j'ai bien retenu qu'il avait éludé ma question qui a suivit. Des petites choses comme ça.

— Je vois… J'y ferai attention, répondit Lucius en le dévorant du regard.

Le loup rendit son regard à sa moitié, souriant innocemment tout en se léchant les lèvres. La tension sexuelle était palpable pour ses sens animal, mais il doutait que Narcissa la ressente.

— Je pense, qu'il est temps que nous mettions les petits au lit, fit son amant en se levant, un Draco à moitié endormi dans les bras.

Le châtain hocha la tête et reprit sa fille des bras de Narcissa, qui embrassa Eleanor sur le front avant de se lever et de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Draco. Lucius et lui montèrent à l'étage et tandis que le blond s'occupait de mettre le garçon au lit, lui, se dirigeait vers la chambre de l'autre côté de la leur, pour mettre sa fille au lit également. Il la changea, admirant les traits de son amant mélangé aux siens. Ils avaient eu la joie d'avoir une fille, comme ils l'avaient souhaité. Et ils étaient comblés par ça. La petite essayant de fuir son body quand il approcha ce dernier afin de lui enfiler et il reçut de l'aide de Lucius de retour de chambre de Draco. Il tint l'enfant, la caressant de ses pouces et embrassa son front et ses joues à plusieurs reprises avant de la relâcher une fois que Fenrir fut parvenu à l'habiller.

Il alla alors la mettre au lit, gardant sa main sur le ventre de sa fille un moment, profitant du moment. Il n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion au début, de faire ce genre de chose avec Draco. Il n'en voulait pas à Lucius, parce que ce dernier aussi avait mal vécu cette période, regrettant de le priver de certaines choses. Mais pour Fenrir, ce n'était pas la réalité. Lucius lui avait offert un fils magnifique. Certes, il n'était que le parrain officiellement et avait raté pas mal de chose, mais le peu qu'il avait vécu valaient le coup. Le loup, à cette pensée, attira le blond à lui afin d'embrasser son cou, tout en regardant leur fille dormir.

— Elle est belle, hum, murmura Fenrir.

— Magnifique, sourit Lucius. J'ai crû comprendre que beaucoup étaient déjà prêts à la donner en mariage à Draco…

— Oui, bien que j'aie essayé de l'offrir à Severus. De toute manière, je ne suis pas vraiment pour le fait de la fiancer. Elle choisira elle-même qui elle voudra. Certes, ça devra être un Serpentard, voir un Serdaigle, ainsi qu'un garçon d'une bonne famille, mais elle choisira elle-même, fit Fenrir, amusé malgré tout.

— Avec autant de restrictions, je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse appeler ça un choix. Mais je suis d'accord, nous ne fiançons personne. Nous devons faire attention pour eux mais je ne tiens aucunement à leur imposer la même vie. S'ils veulent même épouser un Moldu, Salazar nous en garde, ainsi soit-il.

— Un moldu ? Par tous les Saints, je pourrais au moins le mordre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Tu verras ça avec ta fille.

Fenrir vit là une ouverture pour avoir La discussion avec le blond et il embrassa donc sa fille avant d'entraîner sa moitié dans leur chambre. Il se dévêtit, aimant se retrouver nu sans danger d'aucune sorte à être découvert par Abraxas, et se glissa sous les draps.

— J'aimerais parler avec toi d'Eleanor.

— Bien sûr, fit Lucius en l'attirant contre lui après s'être déshabillé à son tour. Qu'y a-t-il ?

—Notre fille a plus de chance d'être loup-garou, vu que je l'ai portée. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de cette possibilité.

— C'est vrai. Ce serait… Ce ne serait pas si mal, si ? Je veux dire, tu le vis bien.

— Oui, en effet, je le vis bien, sourit Fenrir. Si notre fille l'est donc, cela ne te poserait pas de problème ? Parce que je pense qu'elle l'est, effectivement. Son odeur à un petit quelque chose. Je pense que le soir de la pleine lune, elle va passer la nuit à pleurer et cela n'aurait rien à avoir avec une soif ou une couche pleine.

— Oh… d'accord. Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es un loup, elle aura juste prit un autre de tes traits. Néanmoins, je dois t'avouer ne pas savoir… si elle l'est, je ne saurais pas forcément… je ne sais pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ? l'encouragea le châtain.

— Je n'en suis pas un moi, de loup. Est-ce que ça posera problème ? hésita le blond.

— Non, sourit Fenrir avant d'embrasser délicatement Lucius. Aucun.

— D'accord. Tant mieux. Ça m'aurait embêté de la perdre à cause de quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça va impliquer, exactement ?

— Elle risque d'être plus agressive un peu avant, pendant et un peu après la pleine lune. Au moins, jusque ces sept ou huit ans. Ensuite, elle commencera à savoir accepter le loup en elle. Et ça ira bien mieux. Déjà, elle m'aura moi, je la guiderais pour qu'elle s'aime et s'assume. Et puis, tu seras également à nos côtés, tout comme Draco. Je ne pense pas que sa lycanthropie puisse être un problème.

— D'accord. A partir de quand ses morsures deviendront dangereuses ?

— Dès le moment où son corps sera assez fort et solide pour se transformer. Et ça, moi-même, je ne peux dire quand cela se passera. J'irais auprès de la meute afin qu'elle ne blesse personne par accident.

— Hm. Mais vous allez rester vivre ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, pourquoi partirions-nous ? Je t'aime Lucius et maintenant que ton père est enfin parti, je compte bien profiter de toi, affirma-t-il en caressant la hanche du blond du bout des doigts.

— Bien, fit ce dernier après avoir laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Amusé par la peur que Lucius venait se montrer avoir eu, le loup attira ce dernier à lui afin de l'embrasser dignement. Depuis la naissance d'Eleanor, il aimait plus encore plaquer son corps entièrement à celui de sa moitié, n'ayant pu le faire une foire que son ventre avait réellement montré qu'il attendait un enfant. Le blond sourit tranquillement contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains passaient partout sur le corps du châtain.

— Mon père est mort, souffla Lucius en reculant à peine. Nous pouvons être heureux maintenant. J'aurais presque envie que nous cessions de nous cacher…

— Tout est dans le presque, n'est-ce pas, chuchota Fenrir en glissant ses lèvres dans le cou du blond.

— J'ai peur de ce que cela ferait aux enfants. Et… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Intrigué, le loup-garou s'écarta du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait et posa la tête sur son oreiller, gardant néanmoins sa main sur la peau pâle de Lucius.

— En effet, dans leur intérêt, il serait préférable de rester cacher. Mais quel est donc ce mauvais pressentiment ?

— V… Tu-Sais-Qui. Il ne peut pas décemment avoir été tué par un enfant, c'est impossible.

— Pourtant, c'est le cas. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Potter, mais le Maître est mort. Cependant... tu as réussi à me mettre le doute, grogna Fenrir. S'il venait à revenir, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il réclamera nos enfants. Et cela est hors de question.

— Je sais. Narcissa pourra maintenir Draco hors d'atteinte, ou essayer. Elle n'a pas cette stupide marque.

Lucius était furieux contre lui-même pour avoir laissé son père le forcer à faire une telle chose. Il avait bien essayé de dire non mais il ensuite cru qu'un non ferme entraînerait sa mort et… il avait eu peur.

— Je ne l'ai pas non plus, mais cela ne change pas grande chose. Je fais partie de ses Mangemorts. Draco sera hors d'atteinte, quitte à l'envoyer ailleurs. Pour Eleanor, je doute qu'il insiste, c'est ma fille. Je ne suis qu'une poussière dont il peut se servir pour terroriser les sorciers. Un outil.

— Et c'est très bien ainsi. Mais passons. Il n'est pas là, ne le sera peut-être plus de notre vivant, oublions-le.

— Oublions-le, répéta Fenrir avant de se placer sur le corps du blond. Maintenant, tu n'as le droit que de gémir mon prénom, toute la nuit.

Le blond se lécha les lèvres en rejetant la tête en arrière, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Fenrir, dit-il en un souffle alors que ses mains se pressaient contre le corps du loup.

— C'est moi, rit le châtain juste avant de mordiller l'épaule dénudée de sa moitié. Oh comme je vais t'honorer cette nuit. Parce que c'est la première de notre bonheur.

Sans attendre, il commença à se déhancher, frottant son érection contre celle du blond. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'il s'agrippait à son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

.

.

**Lucius était quelque **peu angoissé mais il savait parfaitement qu'ils devaient en passer par là. Les huit dernières années avaient été idylliques, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et ce même si celui-là sonnait particulièrement Poufsouffle. Fenrir, Narcissa, Draco, Eleanor et lui vivaient ensemble sans qu'aucun incident ne se soit jamais produit. Évidemment, il y avait eu quelques disputes mais rien d'insurmontable, et leurs enfants s'entendaient particulièrement biens, même s'ils ne savaient pas exactement être frère et sœur. Tous deux savaient se conduire parfaitement à l'extérieur et contrôler leurs paroles, ainsi que leurs pensées. Draco était devenu un enfant particulièrement vif d'esprit et attachant tandis qu'Ellie ne cessait de les étonner de par son intelligence et sa douceur à toute épreuve. En ce jour de novembre 1990, Fenrir et lui avaient décidé, en compagnie de Narcissa, d'annoncer à la vérité à leurs enfants. Lucius ne doutait pas que ces derniers sachent qu'il y avait quelque chose. Après tout, ils s'étaient parfois glissés dans leur lit, à Grey et lui, car ils n'avaient plus cessé de dormir ensemble depuis la mort d'Abraxas. Le blond s'était inquiété pour sa meilleure amie mais cette dernière avait avoué apprécier avoir un grand lit pour elle seule, lit qu'elle partageait parfois avec Draco. Eleanor, alors âgé de sept ans et demi, s'invitait quant à elle assez souvent dans leur lit. Tout le monde au manoir s'était fait à sa lycanthropie, même si Lucius avait toujours autant de mal à la voir partir avec son père à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Voyant Draco arriver, le blond quitta ses pensées. Fenrir et Narcissa l'entouraient et voir Draco et Eleanor côte à côte lui donna comme toujours envie de sourire. Ils se ressemblaient mais étaient également assez différents, assez pour que personne ne les soupçonne d'être frère et sœur au premier regard en tout cas. Alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes cheveux blonds, Draco avait les yeux gris tandis que ceux d'Ellie étaient bleus, comme ceux de Fenrir. Draco avait également hérité de la stature de Lucius alors qu'Eleanor était un peu plus imposante, taillée dans le même moule que Grey.

— Alors voilà, commença-t-il après avoir échangé un regard avec son amant et sa meilleure amie. Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

— Cela concerne-t-il un déménagement d'Ellie et Grey ? s'inquiéta Draco en les regardant le loup et lui tour à tour.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'y a à ce jour aucune raison pour qu'ils déménagent. C'est… un peu plus compliqué que cela. Nous vous avons menti, finit-il par avouer. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, nous devons protéger cette famille, vous protéger vous.

— C'était dur de le faire, expliqua Fenrir. Et une partie de moi, de nous, est soulagée que nous puissions enfin pour dire la vérité. Draco…, commença le loup s'en parvenir à finir sa phrase.

Comment dire à un jeune garçon qui allait sur ses onze quelques mois plus tard, que vous étiez son père ? Pire, son second père. Et Ellie, leur petite perle, comment allait-elle prendre la nouvelle ? Elle était plus jeune que leur fils.

— Grey et moi, continua Lucius. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Nous sommes rapidement devenus amis et ensuite… nous sommes… tombés amoureux.

Salazar, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il énonçait cette pensée à voix haute et c'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait crû. Il savait aimer Fenrir mais le dire, c'était différent, encore plus le dire à quelqu'un d'autre que le principal concerné.

— Tu es amoureux de Grey ? fit Draco confus. Et maman dans tout ça ?

— Mon chéri, sourit Narcissa. Je suis au courant des sentiments qu'ont Fenrir et Lucius l'un pour l'autre.

— Les enfants, dit le loup-garou, vous êtes…. Vous avez été désiré. Et comme vient de le dire Lucius, nous nous aimons depuis de longues années. Ellie, je suis ton père ma chérie, mais pas seulement. Lucius l'est également. Tout comme toi Draco, je ne suis pas uniquement ton parrain.

— Mais…, souffla Draco, perdu. Maman ?

— Je suis ta mère, je le resterai. Mais je ne t'ai pas porté dans mon ventre, je ne t'ai pas mis au monde.

— Nous vous avons portés, cru bon de préciser Fenrir. Lucius t'a porté Draco. Et moi, Ellie, je t'ai mis au monde.

Il tendit les bras vers leurs enfants, les invitant à les rejoindre. Sincèrement, le châtain n'aurait pas imaginé que leur avouer la vérité soit si douloureux.

— Attendez, attendez, répéta Draco. Ce n'est pas possible.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, dit quant à elle Eleanor avec une maturité qui continuerait de les surprendre. Vous dormez ensemble.

Cette réflexion eut le dont de faire froncer les sourcils à leur fils qui regarda la jeune fille, puis chacun des adultes présents.

— Un instant, j'ai cru que tu avais compris à l'odeur, répliqua Fenrir à sa fille. C'est léger, même pour moi.

Cette dernière avait acceptée son loup à l'âge de six ans et demi, faisant qu'elle était plus heureuse depuis, et plus important, ses transformations étaient beaucoup moins douloureuses désormais.

— Je ne fais pas encore très attention à ce genre de choses.

Draco se manifesta de nouveau et Lucius essaya d'expliquer les choses au mieux, lui racontant exactement son histoire, aidé à certains moments par Narcissa ou Fenrir.

— Nous comprenons que cela puisse être difficile à admettre, termina-t-il, mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne pouvez en parler à personne.

— Je… J'ai besoin d'aller dans ma chambre, souffla leur fils avant de quitter le salon sans plus un regard pour eux.

— Je suis certain que dans quelques heures, il acceptera mieux la situation, les rassura Narcissa.

— Ça fait plus de chose à emmagasiner pour lui, je suppose. Je vais aller lui parler, dit Fenrir en se levant.

Il ressentait le besoin d'expliquer à Draco qu'il ne l'avait en rien repoussé ou quelque chose comme ça. Seulement, une fois arrivé à la porte du salon, il fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

— Il veut certainement être seul. Eleanor, as-tu quelque chose à dire ? demanda-t-il à la place.

— Pourquoi ne pourrait-on simplement pas être comme nous sommes ?

— Cela pourrait être plus simple effectivement, mais cela pourrait être dangereux, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Il regarda Lucius, afin d'avoir de l'aide sur ce coup là.

— Ellie, quand Draco est né, puis toi, mon père vivait toujours. Et… ton grand-père était loin d'être un homme bien. C'est en partie à cause de lui que Draco, Narcissa et moi devons nous comporter aussi froidement en public. Maintenant… nous souhaitons simplement à vous garder en sécurité. Si les sorciers savaient que ton père et moi nous aimions, ils nous penseraient faibles, et nous attaqueraient certainement. Comprends-tu ?

— Oui, fit-elle en venant s'installer sur les genoux du loup-garou.

— Nous sommes désolé de vous obliger à vivre comme ça, mais si un jour, les choses peuvent être différents, elles le seront. C'est une promesse, chuchota Fenrir en embrassant Eleanor tout en prenant la main de sa moitié dans la sienne afin de la serrer.

— Rien n'a besoin de changer entre nous, souhaita la rassurer Lucius.

— Est-ce que toi aussi, tu es un loup-garou comme papa et moi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, sourit-il. Rien qu'un sorcier, tout comme Draco et Narcissa. Est-ce que cela te dérange ?

— Non. Je suis juste un peu triste. Parce que du coup, je n'ai pas vraiment de maman.

— Oh, fit Lucius, décontenancé. Oui, bien sûr.

Il faillit ajouter qu'il était désolé mais trouva cela quelque peu déplacé. Il ne pouvait assurément pas se transformer en femme et il ne s'était aucunement attendu à ce genre de remarques car cela soulevait un problème qu'il était incapable de résoudre.

— C'est pas ta faute, souffla leur fille en se blottissant contre Fenrir. Mais quand je voyais une femme, je me demandais toujours si c'était elle, ma maman.

— Je… Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, répliqua le loup-garou.

— Tu ne parlais jamais d'elle, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Lucius se leva, ne se sentant pas particulièrement à sa place dans cette conversation, et il se rendit à l'autre bout de la pièce pour faire semblant d'avoir quelque chose à faire près du vaisselier.

— Je n'en parlais pas, parce que je t'ai porté. Lucius et moi t'avons voulu, désiré, et aimé. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de parler d'une femme qui n'a pas existé. Ellie, si tu m'en avais parlé, j'aurais essayé de … Désolé si la réalité t'attriste.

— Pas grave. Je… Est-ce que ça veut dire que Draco est mon frère ? demanda soudain la blonde avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

— Oui, il l'est.

Eleanor sauta des genoux de son père et fila comme l'éclair en dehors du salon.

Ils purent malgré tout l'entendre crier : "Draco, je suis ta sœur", et Lucius ne regretta pas avoir envoyé tous les elfes de maison loin d'ici.

— Lucius ? l'appela Fenrir en se levant pour le rejoindre. Je pense que ça devrait aller. Elle va certainement l'aider à accepter, tu ne penses pas ?

— Hm.

Le châtain entoura la taille de sa moitié et le serra contre lui.

— Si j'avais été au courant de cette histoire de maman, j'aurais… Désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à cette réaction de sa part.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute. Seulement, elle a besoin de la seule chose que je ne serai jamais en mesure de lui apporter. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

— Ne dit pas de telles sottises. Elle a besoin de toi. Tu es son père, tout comme je le suis. Cette histoire de maman, ça ne va pas durer quand elle comprendra à quel point tu l'aimes.

— Hm.

Lucius n'était honnêtement pas convaincu. Eleanor avait vécu les dernières années avec un seul père, pourquoi en voudrait-elle un deuxième ? C'était différent pour Draco, il avait Narcissa, il avait Lucius mais Grey pouvait lui apporter beaucoup, et lui apportait déjà beaucoup.

— S'il le faut, je lui expliquerai que je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une maman, et que toi, tu es son père. Je déteste te sentir aussi déprimé.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es son père. Il est inutile de la perturber plus que nécessaire. Je vais bien, je ne m'attendais simplement pas… à ça. Mais c'est ma faute si je n'ai pas envisagé toutes les éventualités, surtout quelque chose d'aussi évident que cela. J'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus. Je peux continuer à être son parrain. Je le lui ai dit, ça n'a pas à changer quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en sentant la réponse de Grey, j'aurais aimé que cela soit le cas, mais ce n'est pas obligé.

— Laissons-leur du temps, souffla le châtain.

Lucius ne répondit rien à cela et préféra se laisser aller dans les bras du loup. Il n'était plus si certain que tout leur dire ait été une si bonne idée. Ils avaient voulu attendre que leurs enfants soient prêts mais Draco allait avoir 11 ans, le temps pressait. Ils étaient obligés de lui avouer la vérité avant qu'il ne reçoive la lettre de Poudlard, sinon celle-ci lui aurait tout dit à leur place, ce qui aurait été pire encore. Mais il restait dubitatif. Après tout, comment aurait-il réagi lui, si on lui annoncé que sa mère ne l'était pas mais que son parrain était son second père ? Vu l'identité de son père et de son parrain, il l'aurait particulièrement mal pris, sans aucun doute. Il avait bon espoir de ne pouvoir être comparé à Abraxas, pas dans l'intimité du moins. Quant à son parrain, pour le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu…

— J'espère que tout se passera bien à Poudlard pour Draco…, soupira-t-il après avoir vu Narcissa s'éclipser.

— Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Il doit juste… gérer ce que nous venons de lui annoncer. Et je suis certain également que ça se passera bien avec Eleanor, le rassura Fenrir.

— Nous verrons. Il ne faudra pas oublier d'aller voir Dumbledore. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller en Australie pour Noël ? A moins que tu ne souhaites rester près de ta meute.

— Ils savent que je tiens à eux, et que je ferais tout pour leur bonheur, mais ma famille est plus importante. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je suis tout à fait partant pour des vacances en Australie. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, nous devrions en effet aller lui dire quelques mots. Quand penses-tu que nous devrions y aller ?

— J'hésite. Nous pourrions y aller le plus tôt possible afin d'être certain que Draco puisse entrer à Poudlard. Dans le cas contraire, nous l'inscririons ailleurs. Ou alors attendre de recevoir la lettre et y aller ensuite.

Le loup-garou réfléchit aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Mais sachant que Draco voulait aller à Poudlard, si cela ne pouvait se faire, il préférait le prévenir avant.

— Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller voir le directeur avant que notre fils reçoive la lettre. Juste au cas où nous devrions le placer dans une autre école.

— Alors nous irons le voir rapidement. Aux vacances de Noël, juste avant qu'il ne quitte l'école. Ça nous permettra également de ne pas trop être vus.

— Ca me convient assez bien. Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'une balade dans le domaine Malfoy ? Juste toi et moi ? murmura Fenrir en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de sa moitié.

— L'idée me tente assez…

Il se tourna vers le loup et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de le tirer à sa suite hors du château.

.

.

**Fenrir regardait sa** fille dormir. Cette dernière les avait rejoints une fois de plus dans le courant de la nuit. Elle l'avait même fait plus souvent depuis l'annonce du fait que Lucius et lui était un couple et qu'ils étaient leur parents. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le loup, pour rien au monde, que leur petite fille vienne les rejoindre presque une nuit sur deux. Et surtout alors qu'Ellie était blottie contre l'homme qu'il aimait, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Le châtain ne voulait vraiment pas réveiller Lucius ni Eleanor, mais pourtant, l'heure continuait d'avancer et le blond et lui, étaient attendu au château de Poudlard, afin de s'entretenir avec Albus Dumbledore. Il caressa la joue de la petite, souriant en la voyant froncer le nez. Soudain, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et Fenrir put voir Draco, à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Viens, l'invita-t-il.

Il tendit le bras et le blond n'attendit pas pour le rejoindre sur le lit, prenant place à ses côtés.

— Ça va ? demanda le châtain en passant la main dans les cheveux plus que désordonnés de son fils.

Ils allaient devoir commencer à lui mettre du gel, s'ils ne voulaient pas que Draco soit vu comme un mal coiffé.

— ...j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, chuchota le garçon.

— Tu veux m'en parler ?

— Pas vraiment…

— Oh… Je suis là, si tu as besoin. Je sais que cette situation peu paraître compliqué pour toi, mais c'était la meilleur chose à faire pour le bien de tous. Je ne t'ai pas rejeté, tu sais.

— Je sais. Mais j'aimais bien avoir maman pour… maman. Et je ne suis pas un loup moi. Toi et Ellie, si.

— Draco, le fait que nous ayons décidé, ton père et moi, de vous annoncer la vérité, ne signifie pas que Narcissa ne doit plus être ta mère. Elle l'est depuis ta naissance, jamais je ne me permettrais de lui enlever ce rôle. Elle est et restera ta maman, tu comprends ? Je suis juste plus que ton parrain, mais si tu préfères que je garde ce rôle, alors je le ferais, chuchota Fenrir en caressant la joue de son fils. C'est comme toi tu préfères. Okay ?

— Hm, fit Draco, affichant le même air préoccupé de Lucius. Tu voudrais quoi toi ?

— Je ne suis pas important, contra-t-il. Toi, tu l'es alors je serai celui que tu veux que je sois, tout simplement.

— Mais je veux savoir.

Fenrir soupira et regarda un instant Lucius et Eleanor.

— Je veux être ton père, tout comme Lucius. Je veux qu'en privé, je ne sois plus ton parrain. Tu es mon fils et j'ai souffert de cette partie qui m'était enlevée. Je suis déjà beaucoup plus heureux depuis que je vis ici. Parce que je te vois chaque jour, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Tu es mon fils Draco, et personne ne pourra jamais faire que cela en soit autrement, dans mon cœur.

— J'ai toujours su… enfin, je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre Papa et toi. Je veux bien que tu sois mon autre père. Mais je pourrais continuer à t'appeler Grey ?

— Bien sûr, sourit Fenrir en attirant son fils à lui. Bien sûr, répéta-t-il ému.

Draco laissa échapper un léger rire alors qu'il le serrait contre lui en retour, rire qui s'intensifia quand Eleanor, les yeux toujours fermés, commença à escalader Fenrir pour leur faire un câlin à tous les deux.

— Oh, vous me comblez les enfants, souffla l'homme en les serrant contre lui.

Eleanor enroula ses bras autour de son cou en réponse, collant sa joue contre la sienne avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites faire aujourd'hui ? Parce que notre rendez-vous ne durera pas longtemps.

Draco se mordit la lèvre et se redressa légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil à Lucius avant de chuchoter :

— J'aimerais offrir quelque chose à papa pour son anniversaire, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi.

— Oh… Nous pourrions donc aller faire quelques magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si ça te tente ?

— Oui !

— Alors nous le ferons. Je suis certain que nous trouverons.

Lucius dormit encore quelques minutes, avant de se réveiller. Il posa immédiatement les yeux sur Fenrir et leurs enfants et le loup sourit, d'un sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'en de très rare occasion.

— Désolé de te presser, mais il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant notre départ pour le château.

— Vous allez à Poudlard ? demanda Draco.

— Oui, mais je suis désolé, tu ne vas pas pouvoir venir avec nous, répondit le châtain.

— Oh…

— Nous devons nous entretenir avec le directeur, fit Lucius en se levant. Tu iras là-bas bien assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas.

— Moi aussi, j'irais à Poudlard ? demanda Eleanor, d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Oui, toi aussi tu iras, répondit Fenrir alors qu'il voyait Lucius partir à la salle de bains. Et je suis certain que ce seront de belles années. J'y ai rencontré Lucius. Qui sait qui vous rencontrerez là-bas.

— Peut-être un Prince, dit la jeune fille en se redressant.

— Ça n'existe pas les princes, répliqua Draco. Enfin si, il y a moi…

— En effet, il y a toi, rit Fenrir.

— Si toi tu es un Prince, alors moi je suis une Princesse, affirma Ellie. Ça me plairait d'être une Princesse. Dis Papa, je suis une Princesse ?

— Évidemment.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Lucius revint de la salle de bain et Fenrir y alla à son tour, non sans embrasser ses deux enfants. Après une vingtaine de minutes, le blond et lui étaient tout deux prêts. Ils partirent donc tous à la salle à manger pour petit-déjeuner.

— Quand nous aurons terminé, nous allons aller sur le chemin de Traverse avec Draco.

— Je peux venir ? demanda immédiatement Eleanor.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Draco, y vois-tu un problème ?

— Non

— Je peux venir également ou…, commença Lucius

— Non ! l'interrompit Draco.

— ...D'accord. J'ai d'autres choses à faire de toute façon, répondit le blond en se levant. Nous y allions ?

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et se leva. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Fenrir sourit et dit, sur le ton du secret :

— Nous allons te trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferais plaisir ?

— Oh. C'est pour ça que Draco ne veut pas que je vienne ? Mais, non, rien en particulier. Je suis certain que ce qu'il trouvera sera très bien, peu importe ce que ce sera.

Lucius et lui discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant les grilles renfermant l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Un elfe vint les accueillir et le couple marcha jusqu'au château.

— As-tu une idée de ce que donnera cette entrevue ? demanda Fenrir.

— Pas vraiment. Ce vieux fou est un peu trop fourbe à mon goût. Il peut tout aussi bien nous faire chanter pour garder le secret que le dévoiler 'accidentellement'.

— Hum… Nous verrons bien.

Ils furent rapidement devant l'entrée du bureau et Lucius frappa trois petits coups. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Albus Dumbledore, Fenrir eut un doute. Est-ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas une erreur ? Seulement, il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car il était assis sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau directorial.

— Bien Messieurs. Je dois avouer que j'ai été plus que surpris par votre demande. Que puis-je faire pour vous exactement ?

— Avant tout, cette entrevue peut-elle rester entre nous ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore avant de chasser les différents personnages présents dans les tableaux accrochés au mur.

— Bien, fit Lucius. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, nous sommes ici pour vous parler de la rentrée de septembre. Draco va intégrer Poudlard et il va d'ailleurs recevoir sa lettre d'ici quelques mois.

— Oui, et je suis certain qu'il sera un bon élève. En quoi votre présence ici concerne-t-elle cette rentrée exactement ? demanda le directeur.

— Disons pour faire simple, que Draco n'est pas uniquement le fils de Lucius, expliqua Fenrir.

— Évidemment, il est aussi celui de Narcissa. Je ne comprends pas vraiment la raison de votre présence ici. Draco ne recevra aucun traitement de faveur, ni Mademoiselle Greyback quand l'heure viendra pour elle d'intégrer cette école.

— Ce n'est pas ce que nous demandons, répliqua Lucius en essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Draco et Eleanor sont nos enfants, à Greyback et moi-même. Et c'est là un fait dont personne ne doit avoir écho.

Cela eut le don de rendre silencieux Albus Dumbledore une seconde entière avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge et réponde :

— Je comprends mieux à présent votre venue ici. Je suppose donc que vous souhaitiez que cette information ne soit en aucun cas divulguée. Il se peut que j'en aie le pouvoir, sourit le vieil homme.

— Cette information pourrait mettre en danger nos enfants, fit Fenrir en serrant les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

— Dumbledore, intervint Lucius en posant sa main sur celle du loup. Il serait bon que vous ne cherchiez pas trop à jouer avec nos nerfs. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de devoir expliquer pourquoi votre sang recouvre une partie de votre bureau. Que voulez-vous ?

— Qu'une fois le moment venu, vous choisissiez le bon camp.

— Le bon camp ? répéta Fenrir. Dans quel sens ?

— Vous le saurez le moment venu. A ce moment là, je reviendrais vers vous et vous pourrez alors me rendre un service à votre tour.

— Vous savez que nous ne partageons pas particulièrement les idéologies de votre camp, n'est-ce pas ? fit Lucius en haussant un sourcil dignement.

— Oh, je suis parfaitement au courant de cela. Néanmoins, si vous êtes venu me trouver, c'est que vos enfants sont plus important que vos idéaux. Sinon, pourquoi avoir peur que le monde sache vos liens véritables ?

— Nous n'avons pas peur. Nous préférons simplement laisser à Draco et Eleanor la chance d'être jugés pour autre chose que leurs parents. De plus, nous n'avons pas d'idéaux, nous ne partageons simplement pas les vôtres.

— Parfait alors. Je suis certain que Draco et Eleanor pourront prouver qui ils sont malgré leurs parents. Je suis navré que nous soyons pas arrivés à un accord entre nous.

— Albus, fit le loup-garou, nos enfants sont ce que nous avons de plus chère. Je ne permettrais pas qu'ils soient jugés à cause de mes actes ou de ceux de Lucius. Que voulez-vous de nous en échange ?

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, quelque chose se prépare. Et là, j'aurais besoin de vous. Je ne demande donc qu'un simple serment de votre part et vos enfants seront bien protégés.

— Nous ne pourrons pas accepter n'importe quel genre de service, argua Lucius. Nous serons prêts à faire un effort, mais nous ne ferons pas n'importe quoi. Qu'est-il en train de se préparer ?

— Rien que vous ne devez savoir pour l'instant. Mon offre tiendra jusqu'à la rentrée.

— Donc, soit nous acceptons, soit nos enfants devront faire face à la vérité et surtout au regard des autres, fit Fenrir.

— Qu'est-il en train de se préparer ? répéta Lucius.

— Pour être honnête Lucius, répondit Albus, je ne peux vous en dire plus. Je sais seulement que votre aide pourrait être très utile. Et la mienne, celle que vous êtes venu demander, vous sera aussi très utile. Ne pouvons-nous pas passer un accord ?

— L'accord est passé. Mais nous nous réservons le droit de refuser un service en l'échange d'un autre. Comme je l'ai dit, nous ferons un effort. Néanmoins, mettre ma famille en danger pour la protéger serait contre-productif.

— Bien. Ravi que nous ayons trouvé un arrangement. Je reviendrais vers vous. Je me garde tout de même de mettre en confiance une personne si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

— Qui est cette personne ? demanda le loup-garou.

— Une personne de confiance. Vous allez devoir vous contenter de ça.

— Si cette affaire venait à devenir publique avant que nous l'ayons décidé, dit Lucius en se levant. Je vous pris de croire que vous le regretteriez, vous et cette personne de confiance. Ceci n'est pas une menace en l'air.

— Il n'arrivera pas une telle chose, croyez-moi. Votre aide me sera plus utile que celle que je vous donnerai. Bien. Je pense que nous nous révérons. D'ici là, passez d'agréables moment en famille.

— Ne nous sous-estimez pas, se contenta de dire Fenrir avant de quitter le bureau, en compagnie de Lucius.

— Je déteste toujours autant faire des ronds de jambes, soupira ce dernier une fois de retour au Manoir.

— Je sais, je n'aime pas ça non plus. Mais c'était quelque chose que nous devions faire.

— Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cela ne nous retombe pas dessus. Je vais aller au Ministère. Amusez-vous bien et ne t'énerve pas trop vite si on te traite de nurse. D'accord ?

— Je te promets que je ne blesserais personne aujourd'hui. Je le ferais demain si besoin, sourit le châtain. Penses-tu que nous pourrions aller au restaurant en soirée ? Narcissa a-t-elle quelque chose de prévu ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit, non. Je verrai avec elle.

Les enfants arrivèrent au salon, et Fenrir voyant qu'ils étaient impatients d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverses, les invita à aller enfiler une veste. Pendant ce temps, il s'approcha de Lucius et l'embrassa avant de sourire contre ses lèvres.

— Pas de bêtises au Ministère.

— Je vais essayer.

Les enfants arrivèrent et Fenrir les emmena sur l'allée marchande, souriant intérieurement en voyant Draco agir en bon Malfoy, alors qu'Eleanor marchait en regardant les gens comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Ils firent plusieurs magasins avant que Draco ne porte son dévolu sur une chemise bleu. Et si le loup ne se trompait pas, c'était presque la même couleur que ses propres yeux. Ellie elle, vit une jolie robe que Fenrir commanda pour qu'elle soit livrée au manoir. Il était hors de question qu'il se balade avec un tel achat. Mais il comptait bien se rattraper une fois qu'ils seraient en vacances. Le châtain offrit une glace aux petits et un homme qu'il avait déjà croisé dans l'allée des Embrumes cru bon de faire une réflexion. Fenrir ne fit rien, comme promis à Lucius, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, il allait rendre une petite visite au sorcier afin de lui faire comprendre que l'on ne se moque pas impunément de Fenrir Greyback.

.

.

**Lucius s'était figé **quelques secondes plus tôt et ne pouvait à présent plus quitter son bras des yeux. La marque était réapparu puis avait disparu avait plusieurs reprises depuis le retour d'Harry Potter dans le monde sorcier mais jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi noire, ni aussi douloureuse. Il releva la tête vers Fenrir qui le regardait étrangement et tenta de garder son calme. C'était la finale de la coupe des trois sorciers à Poudlard, et le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la une étrange coïncidence. Draco et Eleanor étaient-ils en danger ? Par Salazar, il espérait que non.

— Je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant précipitamment.

Il réalisait être en train de mettre beaucoup de temps pour arriver.

— Je t'accompagne.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Avec de la chance, il t'a oublié. Ce serait tout aussi bien de ne pas te rappeler à son bon souvenir.

— Tu as raison, mais je ne souhaite quand même pas te laisser y aller seul. Fait attention à toi.

—... D'accord.

Lucius fit apparaître sa robe noir et son masque de Mangemort, non sans avoir embrassé Fenrir d'abord, puis il partit. En atterrissant dans un cimetière, le blond se demanda si c'était une mauvaise blague avant de se figer quand son regard se porta sur... Voldemort. Il fit un tour rapide pour constater que les autres Mangemorts étaient tous présents et retint un soupir en voyant Potter accroché à une statue, un autre adolescent au sol, mort. Il ressentit un soulagement énorme en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Draco mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça aurait tout aussi bien pu. Comment le Mage Noir avait-il pu revenir ainsi ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il rien su ?

— Bienvenu les amis, fit le Mage Noir. Treize années ont passée, pourtant vous voilà ici, devant moi, comme si nous nous étions quittés hier. Je dois dire que je suis très déçu, continua l'homme d'un ton moins avenant. Aucun de vous n'a tenté de me retrouver. Crabbe, fit-il en enlevant le masque de ce dernier. Callahan, MacNair, Goyle.

A chaque fois, Voldemort avait arraché le masque de Mangemort. Puis, il ne resta que Lucius et le Mage Noir dit :

— Même pas toi… Lucius.

Ce dernier avait très envie de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, mais se doutant qu'il le prendrait mal, il se contenta de le regarder avec le plus de regret possible avant de baisser les yeux, faussement honteux. Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Combien d'autres Mangemorts n'avaient eu, comme lui, aucune envie de le revoir ? Incapable de chiffrer et ainsi de calculer ses chances s'il attaquait, il resta ou il se trouvait et essaya de trouver une solution, n'importe quoi qui ferait de ce jour autre chose que la fin de sa vie heureuse et tranquille.

— Maître, si j'avais repéré le moindre signe ou des murmures sur un…

— Il y a eu des signes chers amis fuyant et plus que des murmures.

— Je vous assure Maître, expliqua Lucius, que je n'ai jamais renoncé aux anciennes pratiques.

A ces mots, le blond enleva sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son visage entièrement et ajouta :

— Le visage que j'ai été obligé de présenter chaque jour depuis votre… absence, ça c'est mon vrai masque.

— Moi, je suis revenu, gémit Quedevert.

Voldemort fila vers ce dernier, oubliant Lucius et siffla :

— Par crainte, pas par loyauté. Mais cependant, tu as pu te rendre utile au cours de ces derniers mois Quedevert.

Le Mage Noir lança un sort et une main en métal apparut chez Quedevert. Il n'attendit ensuite pas et commença à discuter avec Potter avant de leur demander à tous de rester où ils se trouvaient et d'attaquer l'adolescent. Il lui lança un Doloris puis ils rentrèrent en duel. Lucius essayait de réfléchir à comment s'organiser à partir de maintenant, mais rien ne lui venait. Il avait une envie irrépressible de dire à Greyback et Narcissa de fuir avec les enfants mais il savait pertinemment qu'ils refuseraient de le laisser derrière. S'ils éloignaient seulement Draco et Ellie, Voldemort allait le leur faire payer, durement. Et Lucius n'avait aucune envie de mourir ou de voir Grey mourir, ni même Narcissa d'ailleurs. A un moment, Potter parvint à récupérer ce qui avait du être un Portoloin car il disparut en emmenant le corps de l'autre garçon. Le Mage Noir hurla et leur ordonna de partir. Lucius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il disparut presque instantanément. Il transplana au manoir et retira immédiatement cette robe noire qui l'insupportait. Il retrouva Fenrir et le serra immédiatement dans ses bras.

— Il est revenu, souffla-t-il.

— Il ne pouvait pas rester où il était, marmonna le loup en le serrant en retour. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

— Il est déçu que nous ne l'ayons pas cherché, moi particulièrement. Enfin si, cette vermine de Queudevert l'a cherché lui. Cherché, trouvé et ramené. J'ai une envie folle de l'étriper.

— C'est un homme faible qui sent la peur. Déjà avant, ça doit donc être pire maintenant.

— De quoi avait-il besoin de se mêler ? Un élève était là-bas, mort. Ça aurait pu être Draco.

— Si une chose pareille arrivait, je pense que je deviendrais simplement fou. Déjà là, tu es bien conscient qu'il va réclamer ton fils comme il l'a fait à Abraxas vis-à-vis de toi.

— Je sais. Pour le moment, je peux arguer qu'il est trop jeune mais ensuite… Draco va avoir 17 ans dans deux ans. S'Il n'est pas mort avant cela…

— Je ne permettrais pas une chose pareille. S'il vous arrivait malheur, je ne serais plus moi, affirma Fenrir. Tu as donc intérêt de rester à mes côtés. Par contre, je comprends mieux Albus, même s'il nous a fallu quatre ans pour cela.

— Tu parles, saleté de vieux fou. Comme si ça n'allait pas déjà être assez difficile ainsi, nous allons devoir jouer triple-jeu, souffla le blond en glissant son visage contre son cou.

Cette réflexion fit rire le loup, qui se calma pourtant rapidement.

— Il y a beaucoup de chance qu'il fasse appel à moi et je doute que cette fois, je puisse éviter les avis de recherche. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas simplement vivre heureux ?

— Nous allons devoir… décider de plusieurs choses. Toi et moi, puis avec Narcissa.

— Bien. Mais je sens que cette conversation ne sera pas agréable. Allons dans la chambre, je préfère t'avoir nu contre moi, ça rendra les choses moins négatives.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque et il embrassa le châtain avant qu'ils ne montent à l'étage. Pendant que Grey s'installait sous les draps, le blond se rafraîchit. Il le rejoignit ensuite et se colla contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, se contentant d'écouter l'autre respirer et de le toucher, puis Lucius brisa le silence :

— Quel camp ?

— Celui où nos enfants n'auront aucun rôle à jouer. Celui où tu ne risqueras pas ta vie. Je serais donc tenté de dire que j'aimerais changer de camp, mais nous savons que cela est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce ne serait pas vraiment changer de camp, nous n'avons jamais réellement partagé les idées et envies de Tu-Sais-Qui. Néanmoins, nous ne pourrions pas le faire officiellement, en effet. Je pourrai prendre contact avec Dumbledore, voir ce qu'il en pense. Tant qu'il est toujours vivant… Si nous faisons cela, il ne faut cependant pas oublier que nous plaçons nos espoirs sur un gosse de 15 ans. Pas un Sang-Pur qui plus est.

— Potter n'y arrivera pas. Ils vont tous se retrouver sous les ordres du Mage Noir. Le mieux à faire, c'est contacter Albus, et fuir ensuite dans un autre pays dès que l'opportunité nous est présentée. Même si elle n'arrive que dans une dizaine d'année.

— Grey… il nous retrouvera. Si je viens avec vous du moins. Mais ce serait en effet la meilleure solution pour toi, Cissa et les enfants. Ce qui nous amène à la seconde interrogation à soulever. Comment faire pour empêcher Draco d'être marqué ?

Fenrir ne répondit pas, encore bloqué sur le fait que Lucius voulait qu'ils partent sans lui, ce qui n'était pas une option. L'homme ne semblait pas comprendre à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. La simple idée de le perdre le rendait fou. Et pour être sincère, le loup-garou ne savait même pas si le fait d'avoir Draco et Ellie pourrait l'empêcher de devenir fou de rage contre le monde en général. Déjà le fait d'avoir perdu ses parents l'avait beaucoup blessé. Ces derniers avaient été assassinés par des gens plus que malhonnêtes qui avaient demandé à Fenrir de leur rendre un service. Mais à ce moment là, il avait refusé, par fierté. Les hommes étaient allés chez ses parents et les avaient torturés puis tués. Nul doute que ces derniers étaient désormais dans une forêt en train de nourrir les vers. Alors l'idée seule que Lucius reste alors qu'eux partaient, était impensable.

— J'ai bien pensé envisager lui dire que je refusais que mon fils unique soit marqué, souffla le blond suite au silence de son amant. Mais je crains que cela ne me fasse tuer.

— En effet, cela ne fonctionnera pas, répondit le châtain. Nous devons, enfin... Tu dois essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'attendre jusqu'à la majorité de Draco fera que ce denier rejoigne les rangs de son plein gré. Ensuite, nous… nous… Je ne vois pas comment reculer l'échéance. Je pourrais peut-être proposer, suite à une erreur de Draco, qu'il soit mordu. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Le mordre ? Mais… Les loups mordus, ce n'est pas comme toi et Ellie. C'est douloureux pour eux. Je doute que la morsure le tue puisqu'il est censé avoir tes gènes quelque part mais la douleur…

— Je sais, je sais tout ça. Mais s'il reçoit la marque, je doute que Draco, notre fils, puisse tuer. Je ne veux pas ça pour lui.

— Moi non plus mais de là à le transformer en loup… Nous devrons en discuter avec lui. S'il est d'accord, alors nous ferons comme ça. Après tout, il sera juste comme toi et Ellie, à deux-trois détails près.

— Nous en discuterons donc. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit revenu si vite, souffla Fenrir en colère. Avec de la chance, il disparaîtra à nouveau.

— J'en doute. Dire que je vais me retrouver seul sorcier au milieu des loups. Intrus parmi les intrus. C'est assez amusant… Tu vas rester vivre ici ?

— Je ne sais pas. Si jamais Tu-sais-qui trouve ça louche, je serais forcé de retourner au moins quelques jours à mon ancienne maison. Je suis déjà heureux que Draco et Ellie soient à Poudlard. Même si les vacances approchent grandement.

— Je ne parviens pas à savoir si je veux qu'elles arrivent ou non, ces vacances. J'aimerais les avoir ici, où nous pouvons les protéger mais en même temps, ils sont censés être en sécurité à Poudlard non ? Même si j'en doute de plus en plus au vu des évènements des dernières années.

— Severus assure que le château est un endroit sûr, le rassura Fenrir. Ellie et Draco y sont biens. Et ils y sont heureux. Leurs lettres le prouvent à chaque fois, si on arrive à lire entre les lignes.

Le châtain embrassa rapidement Lucius sur les lèvres et enchaîna :

— Je ne désire pas transformer notre fils, mais si c'est la seule solution pour lui éviter la marque des ténèbres, alors je suis prêt à le faire. Je vais devoir aller rendre visite à ma meute, pour les mettre au courant.

— Quand ?

— A la pleine lune, dans deux semaines.

— D'accord.

— Si je pars d'ici… Ellie devra me suivre. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Fenrir en caressant le dos du blond.

— ... Oui, je le sais, soupira ce dernier en fixant le plafond.

Il se sentait… abattu. Il avait essayé de faire au mieux, toute sa vie, il avait essayé de jongler entre ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce qu'il voulait être et ce qu'il devait être et maintenant… Il allait redevenir la marionnette de quelqu'un. Et en l'absence de son père, c'était Voldemort qui allait tirer les ficelles.

— Comment a-t-il pu revenir ? demanda le loup-garou plus pour lui-même. J'en viens à croire que nous n'avons pas le droit au bonheur et ça me rend fou, grogna-t-il. Si jamais le Mage Noir te fait du mal d'une quelconque manière, j'irais baiser les pieds de Potter s'il le faut, mais il devra te venger.

— Je suis certain que l'image serait mémorable…, tenta de plaisanter Lucius. Nous allons de nouveau devoir faire attention. Il serait capable de débarquer n'importe où n'importe quand.

— Je pourrais presque croire que nous avons encore vingt ans.

— Je n'aimais pas avoir vingt ans à l'époque, ça ne me plairait pas plus maintenant… Il va falloir que je passe pas mal de temps au Ministère. Il faut que j'agrandisse mon réseau si je veux pouvoir éviter Azkaban une fois qu'Il se sera mis en tête qu'il doit tuer Potter à tout prix.

— Je vais certainement pour ma part devoir tuer plus de personne. Cela ne me dérange pas en soit, mais et si je dois tuer un ami de Draco ou Ellie ?

— Tu le feras. Écoute, nous verrons bien pour ce genre de situation lorsque nous y serons confrontés. En attendant…, souffla le blond en attirant le loup sur lui. Embrasse-moi.

— Tu commences déjà à me donner des ordres, sourit Fenrir.

Il posa malgré tout sa bouche contre celle de l'autre homme, la caressant doucement, avant de simplement entamer un baiser plus enflammé, endiablé même. Tout partait en fumée. Tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti ces dernières années allait tout simplement ne plus être. Et ça le rendait angoissé, en colère. Parce qu'il avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait finir sa vie ainsi, auprès de sa famille.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Fenrir tenait ****la** gorge d'une femme, afin que son mari accepte de rentrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Comme il l'avait prévu, le Mage Noir avait fait appel à lui et le châtain avait déjà tué quatre personnes innocentes depuis le retour de l'homme. Dont un jeune enfant de neuf ans. Quand il avait entendu l'ordre, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir les visages de Draco et d'Eleanor, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à le faire reculer, sous peine de mourir. Le seul côté positif, c'était que dans la Gazette du Sorcier, il n'y avait pas eu vent de cet incident, et donc, pour le moment, ses enfants ne lui en voulaient pas trop. Ellie était certes terrifiée à l'idée qu'il soit envoyé à Azkaban. Elle ne cessait de lui écrire des lettres où elle lui montrait ses peurs entre les lignes. Et Draco lui… Il semblait être dans un monde qu'il avait connu lui-même à Poudlard. Lucius et lui allaient en savoir plus sur la personne qui semblait rendre amoureux leur fils. Ce dernier ne donnait aucune information sur la jeune fille qu'il fréquentait, certainement à cause de cette Ombrage de malheur. Le châtain aurait bien envie de lui trancher la gorge, tellement sa simple vue le rendait malade. Tout ce rose… Ça en devenait écœurant.

Le loup revint au moment présent, entendant l'homme de la femme qu'il tenait, supplier qu'il la relâche, et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'ils leur demanderaient. Le Mage Noir hocha la tête et sourit, et Fenrir retint le frisson de dégoût le prendre de toute part. L'homme n'en était plus un. C'était désormais une créature écœurante aux allures de serpent. Mais Fenrir se gardait bien de le dire. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Lucius réussisse la mission qui lui avait été confiée, dans l'espoir que le Mage Noir les laisse tranquille un moment.

— Lâche-la. Nous avons eu ce pour quoi nous sommes venus, siffla Voldemort à son intention.

Le châtain fit ce qu'il lui avait été demandé et après plusieurs minutes, il fut congédié comme un chien. Une fois entre les murs de sa maison, il n'attendit pas et passa par la salle de bains afin de se rendre plus présentable, ayant dégradé son image afin que le Mage Noir le pense plus bête qu'il ne l'était. Quand il fut lavé, coiffé et habillé, il n'attendit pas et transplana là où il avait déplacé sa meute au complet. Il discuta avec son bêta, Phinéas, un homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt. Il avait été mordu lors d'un voyage en Allemagne et avait désiré faire partie de sa meute à lui. Fenrir n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps avant de mordre l'homme, là même où la morsure de l'autre loup était exposée. Depuis, Phinéas était son bêta et le châtain n'avait jamais eu de problème avec lui. Les siens appréciaient l'autorité, et pas une seule fois Fenrir n'avait été déçu des décisions prises sans son accord au préalable, quand la situation le demandait.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, le loup-garou quitta enfin le semblant de village et transplana au Manoir. Lucius lui manquait et même s'ils ne pourraient passer que quelques heures ensemble, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre qu'occupait le blond avec Narcissa et pénétra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit. Il regarda l'homme qu'il aimait avant de le rejoindre, le lit était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent tenir à trois. Il passa la main dans les cheveux blonds de sa moitié et embrassa sa nuque, avant de se coller à lui. Lucius soupira de bien-être dès qu'il le sentit contre lui et il attrapa ses mains pour les porter à ses lèvres et les embrasser silencieusement.

— Ça va ? chuchota-t-il.

— Hm. Je suis content que tu sois là. Je déteste quand tu pars avec lui comme ça.

— Certainement pas autant que moi, répondit-il à voix basse. As-tu reçu du courrier des enfants ?

— Oui, ils sont dans la table de nuit. Ils vont bien. Ils ne sont seulement pas certains d'être pressé de rentrer pour les vacances. Je les comprends. Mais je ne suis pas certain que Poudlard parvienne à rester sécurisé comme il l'est maintenant. Et encore, Black a bien réussi à y entrer il y a deux ans.

— M'en parle pas. En plus, l'animal qui a blessé Draco s'est échappé la même année.

Fenrir se retourna et prit les lettres des enfants. Il les lut avec attention, décryptant les messages cachés. Leur fille semblait être regardée de travers de plus en plus et le châtain s'en voulut énormément pour ça. Encore heureux qu'il y avait Severus pour la surveiller et veiller que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Ce dernier, depuis trois ans maintenant, entretenait une relation avec Narcissa. Certes, d'après ce qu'il avait compris quant la blonde s'était confiée à lui un soir, elle n'était pas la seule présente dans le cœur de l'homme, mais elle semblait heureuse. Enfin, l'était. Severus, depuis le retour du Mage Noir, était de plus en plus occupés et Fenrir doutait que cela soit de son propre chef. Beaucoup de choses les dépassaient et ils devaient gérer une vie cachée sous peine d'aller rejoindre les leurs sous terre. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que si le Mage Noir découvrait que la femme de Lucius ne l'était pas vraiment et qu'elle était avec un autre de ses Mangemorts, ils allaient le sentir passer.

Le blond se retourna et se colla contre lui avant d'éteindre la lumière une fois que le loup eut reposé les lettres. Il mit sa tête sur son épaule et entoura son corps de ses bras alors qu'il soupirait :

— Il est de moins en moins patient. Il a bien failli nous envoyer sur une mission suicide. Heureusement, Bellatrix semble ne pas avoir de telles tendances, elle l'a fait revenir sur sa décision.

— Il n'a plus toute sa tête. S'il tombe, il va tous nous entraîner avec lui. Déjà que Potter sait maintenant que tu es un Mangemort depuis le cimetière. Encore heureux que personne ne le croit sur le retour de l'autre taré.

— Ça ne va pas tarder… Ils ne le croient pas mais ils vont finir par le voir et ils n'auront plus le choix. Et après ça, je serai lapidé, pouffa-t-il.

— Ne parle pas de ce genre de chose. Imagine les répercutions sur Draco si jamais tu venais à être arrêté, ou même lapidé ? Je devrais tuer quiconque te fait du mal et je serais envoyé en prison. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire ce coup là. Contact qui tu veux, vide ton coffre si cela est nécessaire, mais ne te fais pas prendre.

— Je n'en ai sincèrement pas envie et je ferai ce que je peux pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais le Ministère… Il ne fait plus bon y aller. Ni pour les gens comme nous, ni pour les gens comme Potter, ni même pour Bellatrix. Il n'y plus aucun moyen de savoir à quel genre de sorcier tu parles. Ils ne croient pas Potter, officiellement, mais officieusement, ils ont bien plus de doutes qu'ils ne le laissent paraître.

— Penses-tu que nous pourrions aller en Australie pendant les vacances de printemps ?

— Je ne peux pas quitter le Manoir pour une longue durée Fenrir, encore moins le pays. Mais toi et les enfants, vous devriez pouvoir. Narcissa dira vouloir emmener Draco pour Salazar sait quelle raison et tu trouveras quelque chose pour Ellie. Il aime t'avoir à ses côtés pour disperser la terreur mais il en a d'autres comme toi.

— Lucius, soit on part tous ensemble, soit nous ne partons pas. Comment penses-tu que seront Draco et Eleanor si nous te laissons ici ? Il en est hors de question.

— Il ne me laissera pas partir Fenrir. Ce n'est pas une raison pour forcer les enfants à rester là et le subir. Je m'en sortirai. Il n'a pas prévu de me tuer. Je n'ai même pas encore été torturé une seule fois.

— Hum.

Comprenant que la conversation ne mènerait à rien, Fenrir se contenta de se blottir contre le blond, respirant son odeur. Cela ne faisait même pas un an que le Mage Noir était revenu qu'ils en venaient déjà, Lucius et lui, à ne plus être d'accord. Le loup-garou aimait ses enfants plus que tout, mais il aimait plus encore le blond contre lui. De manière inconditionnelle. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il choisirait, si ses enfants étaient en danger, tout comme Lucius. Qui choisirait-il ? Son cœur lui criait qu'il opterait pour l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur, mais une partie de lui savait que Lucius lui dirait de choisir de sauver leur enfants.

— Je t'aime, souffla le châtain.

— Je t'aime aussi, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Lucius. Vraiment beaucoup.

— Repose-toi.

Il embrassa le front du blond et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'arrangeant, mais tant que Lucius serait à ses côtés, qu'Ellie et Draco allaient bien également, Fenrir n'en demandait pas plus.

.

.

**Lucius tournait en** rond, impatient et anxieux. Dans quelques minutes, il allait devoir partir pour le Ministère afin de récupérer la prophétie et, si possible, Potter. Mais le blond avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ça allait encore foirer, il en était certain. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. Enfin si, il pouvait essayer, mais il doutait fortement parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit sans finir par se faire tuer ou torturer. En voyant Fenrir entrer dans le salon, il sut qu'ils allaient certainement se chamailler. Ils le faisaient souvent ces derniers temps. Ce n'était même pas de vraies disputes mais ils s'inquiétaient tellement l'un pour l'autre, pour Narcissa et pour les enfants que ça en devenait intenable.

— Je vais devoir y aller, souffla-t-il en enfilant sa robe de Mangemort.

— N'y va pas. Ce n'est pas n'importe où. Tu vas au Ministère Lucius. Là où tout le monde pourrait te reconnaître et il en sera fini de toi.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je décline poliment ? Ce n'est pas une option, nous le savons tous les deux.

— Ne crois pas que je ne le sais pas, grogna le loup. Nous sommes prisonniers de nos propres choix. Et si jamais… Si jamais la personne avec qui Draco sort va au Ministère avec Potter ? Y as-tu pensé ? Je ne cesse de retourner cette histoire dans ma tête et je suis presque sûr que c'est la fille Weasley ou même cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui traine toujours avec leur soi disant Élu. Que feras-tu si tu blesses ton fils en faisant ce que tu dois faire ?

— Je me fiche qu'il me déteste si c'est la seule façon de le garder en vie. Si j'échoue… si j'échoue, il va s'en prendre à Draco. Il se fiche de Narcissa, elle n'est là que pour faire jolie et étoffer ses rangs mais Draco, c'est différent.

— Je sais, soupira Fenrir en se frottant le visage.

Il s'approcha du blond et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, avant de l'embrasser puis de prendre la direction de la sortie.

— Fais attention à toi. Et reviens-moi.

Lucius voulut le retenir mais la porte s'était déjà refermée quand il ouvrit la bouche alors il la referma. Il tourna en rond dans la pièce quelques secondes. Il savait qu'il devait y aller mais il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Il finit par soupirer et attrapa un bout de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna un succinct "je t'aime" avant de le glisser dans une enveloppe, de la fermer à la cire puis d'appeler un Elfe pour lui demander de la remettre à Greyback une fois qu'il serait parti. Il attrapa sa canne, enfila son masque puis transplana au Ministère.

Une fois sur place, Lucius ne tarda pas à se retrouver devant Potter qui lui demanda immédiatement où se trouvait Sirius. Entrant dans son rôle de Mangemort froid et déterminé, quoi que ça, il l'était réellement, Lucius répondit :

— Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité, ajouta-t-il après avoir retiré son masque. Tu as vu ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que tu vois. Maintenant donne-moi la prophétie !

— Si vous faites quoi que ce soit, je la casse, le menaça le Gryffondor.

Cela l'agaça profondément, mais pas plus que le rire de Bellatrix qui entra en joute verbale avec le jeune Londubat tandis que lui se répétait combien il était chanceux de ne pas avoir fini avec cette femme. Mais s'il voulait continuer d'être chanceux, il allait devoir récupérer cette prophétie et la rapporter à son soi-disant maître.

— Essayons de conserver notre calme, finit-il par intervenir quand Londubat sembla prêt à attaquer Bellatrix. D'accord ? Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est cette prophétie.

— Pourquoi Voldemort avait besoin de moi pour l'avoir ? le questionna Potter.

— Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom, infâme Sang-Mêlé ! s'écria Bellatrix de sa voix criarde.

— Ce n'est rien, souffla Lucius pour la calmer. Il voulait seulement voir quel effet ça faisait. Une prophétie ne peut être retirée que par une personne qui en est l'objet. Ce qui est une chance pour toi, vraiment.

Les autres Mangemorts commencèrent à arriver et il ne sut si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Ces idiots avaient la capacité extraordinaire de toujours tout ruiner.

— Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé quelle était la connexion entre toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hm ? reprit le blond pour essayer de capter l'attention de Potter. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussi à te tuer alors que tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson ? Ne veux-tu pas connaître le secret de ta cicatrice ? Toutes les réponses sont là Potter, entre tes mains, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me la donner et je pourrai tout te révéler.

— J'ai attendu 14 ans, dit le Gryffondor alors que les Mangemorts encerclaient à présent le groupe d'adolescents. Je peux encore attendre un peu. Maintenant !

Il parvint à éviter plusieurs Stupefix et s'élança à la suite des adolescents. Il lui fallait cette prophétie ! Il se dématérialisa et reprit forme devant eux. Son premier réflexe fut de tendre la main, espérant que Potter serait assez malin pour faire ce qu'il fallait mais quand ils firent demi-tour, il soupira en comprenant qu'il allait réellement devoir se battre pour l'obtenir. Il se dématérialisa de nouveau et décida de quitter la pièce quand les prophéties commencèrent à s'effondrer autour de lui.

Il suivit les adolescents et se matérialisa au bas du rocher sur lequel se trouvait le voile tandis que les autres Mangemorts attaquaient ces derniers et les prenaient un à un en otage, ne laissant que Potter. Quelle idée avaient-ils eu de venir ici ? Avaient-ils la moindre idée de ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce.

Il commença à avancer vers Potter et décida d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

— Croyais-tu vraiment, ou es-tu seulement assez naïf pour penser, que des enfants avaient la moindre chance contre nous ? Je vais rendre ça très simple, Potter, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers lui une fois dos au voile et à moins d'un mètre de l'adolescent. Donne-moi la prophétie. Maintenant. Ou regarde tes amis mourir.

Si c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'obtenir cette prophétie, ainsi soit-il. Il repensa aux paroles de Greyback, à la possibilité que son fils soit amoureux de l'un de ces enfants mais chassa très vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ça. Il entendit Londubat ordonner à Potter de ne pas lui donner la prophétie et se dit que finalement, ce garçon était au moins aussi stupide que courageux. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas un compliment. Lucius dut retenir le soupir de soulagement qui voulut passer ses lèvres quand Potter lui donna enfin la Prophétie mais cette joie qu'il ressentait fut trop rapidement remplacée par un autre type d'inquiétude. Le regard de Potter ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il se retourna alors et eut à peine le temps de réaliser que Sirius Black se trouvait face à lui qu'il se prenait son poing dans la figure. Le coup fut tellement soudain et brusque qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand il lâcha la prophétie et parvint à se retourner juste à temps pour la rattraper… mais elle se brisa quand même. Comme ses espoirs.

Il avait échoué, encore, et cette fois, nul doute que Voldemort allait le punir. Il avait échoué, c'était la seule pensée qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore. Et puis, au bout d'une minute à peine, il se reprit. Il devait faire quelque chose, apporter quelque chose en échange. Il se releva, évita les sorts lancé par des Aurors arrivés entre temps puis engagea un combat contre Potter et Black avec un Mangemort auquel il ne porta pas beaucoup attention. Si l'autre pouvait l'aider, tant mieux, il espérait simplement qu'il ne le gênerait pas. Évidemment, et parce qu'ils n'étaient tous que des incapables, l'autre se fit éjecter, ce qui le déconcentra assez longtemps pour que Potter lui lance un Expelliarmus. Il perdit sa canne qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains, puis sa baguette, avant d'être blessé à l'épaule puis d'être complètement éjecter à son tour. Il tenta de se redresser rapidement mais sa tête lui tournait. Il entendit un Impardonnable être lancé et comprit rapidement que Black venait d'être tué par Bellatrix alors que Potter hurlait. Et puis soudainement, le silence se fit.

Un silence si froid qu'il en frissonna. Il prit appui sur ce qu'il trouva et essaya de rassembler ses forces pour fuir mais à peine se releva-t-il qu'il sentit des liens se former autour de ses bras, puis ses jambes. Ça y était, ses inquiétudes se concrétisaient. Il allait aller à Azkaban. Il afficha le masque le plus froid qu'il put alors qu'à l'intérieur, il n'avait qu'une envie, fondre en larmes. Il avait perdu. Il était en train de tout perdre. Le peu de réputation qu'il lui restait allait s'évaporer, Greyback allait lui en vouloir à mort, s'il ne perdait pas complètement la tête et ses enfants… Qu'allaient penser ses enfants ? A cet instant, et alors qu'il était emmené par Kingsley Shackebolt, tout ce qu'il espérait était que sa famille parviendrait à rester saine et sauve, même après cet échec que Voldemort n'allait certainement pas laisser passer.

.

.

**Il ne cessait** de regarder par la fenêtre, même s'il savait que Lucius ne viendrait pas. Il froissa le parchemin où étaient griffonnés les trois mots qu'ils ne s'étaient jusque là jamais écrit et le loup pensait que cela allait leur porter malheur. Le temps sembla interminable avant qu'un elfe n'apparaisse devant lui. C'était celui des Lestrange. La créature l'informa qu'il était attendu par le Maître et disparut. Bien. Fenrir passa par la salle de bains afin de se donner un air plus bestial, puis quitta sa maison et transplana là où il retrouvait à chaque fois le Mage Noir. Il marcha tout en grognant légèrement, et une fois devant l'homme si hideux, il posa un genou à terre et souffla, la tête baissée :

— Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fais attendre Maître. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Cher Fenrir. J'ai besoin que tu trouves le fils de cet incapable de Lucius et que tu me l'amènes. En vie. Même si tu peux te permettre de l'abîmer un peu pour l'affront qu'il m'a fait.

— De quel affront parl…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il convulsait sous un Doloris. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas tu, tout simplement ? Mais comment en faire autrement alors qu'il semblerait que Draco ait fait quelque chose de mal.

— Fenrir, Fenrir, Fenrir, susurra Voldemort. Tiens ta place de chien très utile. Ne pose pas de question dont je ne suis pas disposé à te donner les réponses. Amène-moi Draco ici. Rapidement.

— Bi...en Maître. Tout ce que vous voulez. Mais n'est-il pas à Poudlard ?

Et Fenrir remerciait Morgane et Salazar qu'ils étaient le 17 juin, parce sinon, il n'aurait eu aucune excuse pour ne pas apporter Draco devant le Mage Noir. Cela lui laissait du temps.

— Ah...oui. C'est vrai. C'est fâcheux. Je suppose que nous devrons attendre qu'il vienne voir sa mère pour les vacances. Je dois lui parler. Tu peux disposer.

Le châtain baissa la tête encore plus, faisant presque toucher son nez au sol, puis se releva et quitta la demeure d'un pas assuré. Il avait mal, mais ce n'était pas important. Voldemort venait de traiter Lucius d'incapable. Il sentit son cœur battre bien trop rapidement et une fois qu'il eut atteint les barrières anti-transplanage, il retourna chez lui. Il y tourna en rond un bon moment, avant de perdre patience et d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre au manoir. Ne voyant personne, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le petit salon où Narcissa était souvent et il tomba sur elle, debout, devant la fenêtre.

— Il n'est toujours pas rentré ? s'enquit-il véritablement inquiet.

— Oh…, fit-elle avant d'esquisser un sourire. Fenrir, tu es là. Viens t'asseoir avec moi.

La blonde se dirigea vers le canapé et il la rejoignit, prenant place à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main et la serra avant de souffler :

— Je reviens d'une entrevue avec Tu-sais-qui. Il a dit que… Lucius était un incapable et il voulait que je lui amène Draco. Il doit discuter avec lui. Qu'a-t-il fait, par Salazar, pour que le Maître m'ordonne de lui apporter vivant ?

— Il a rencontré Potter, au Ministère. Il est entré dans sa tête, a volé toutes ses pensées. Draco était dans beaucoup d'entre elles, expliqua la femme en serrant sa main entre les siennes. C'est Potter, son Gryffondor. Le maître m'a également fait appeler pour m'ordonner de lui livrer Draco dès qu'il revenait. Et de tout faire pour qu'il revienne. Severus m'a expliqué le reste. Il semblerait que tout se soit passé vraiment très vite ce soir.

— Potter ? C'est avec lui qu'est Draco ? Est-ce une blague de mauvais goût Narcissa ? marmonna Fenrir en sachant au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas.

Dans quoi son fils s'était-il fourré ? Pas étonnant que Voldemort veuille le voir au plus vite. Soit il le tuait lui-même pour un tel affront, soit il allait vouloir l'utiliser, le plaçant en première ligne du danger.

— Severus m'a dit que Dumbledore allait certainement vouloir le garder vivant. Il semblerait que leur attachement soit fort et réciproque. Je doute qu'il rentre au manoir pour les vacances. De toute façon, il ne le doit sous aucun prétexte.

— Nous aurions dû être au courant, contra Fenrir en colère contre Draco. Une telle chose… Et si Lucius avait tué Potter ce soir ? S'il…

Il se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre. Lucius n'allait pas rentrer. Et ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Et pire que tout, leur fils était en danger. Si Narcissa disait vrai sur les sentiments qu'il avait envers Potter, jamais il n'acceptera d'aider en une quelque façon Voldemort. Et il le comprenait. Alors il valait mieux en effet que Draco ne revienne pas ici pour les vacances. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Dumbledore ou au moins Severus prennent soin de lui. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne le supporterait pas.

— Fenrir, il y a… autre chose que tu dois savoir.

Il se tourna et regarda Narcissa, une partie de lui voulant justement ne rien entendre de plus. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, que Lucius rentre, faisant ainsi disparaître cette sensation au fond de son ventre. Il n'était pas avec Voldemort, et vu que ce dernier l'avait traité d'incapable, cela voulait dire que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées au Ministère. Ce qui faisait qu'en toute logique, il devrait déjà être rentré. Pourquoi donc n'était-il toujours pas là ?

— Reviens t'asseoir, d'accord ?

Il hésita une fraction de seconde, avant de retourner sur le canapé.

— Est-il… est-il…

Seulement, il ne put finir sa phrase, littéralement en proie à la tristesse la plus totale à l'idée que Lucius soit mort.

— Il est à Azkaban.

Fenrir cligna des yeux, à plusieurs reprises, avant de grogner. Sa respiration se fit rapide, et l'envie de tout détruire autour de lui le prit, seulement, la main de Narcissa se posant sur sa cuisse l'en empêcha. Il ferma alors les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois, afin de se calmer. Mais n'y parvenant pas, il souffla, les mâchoires serrées :

— Veux-tu bien appeler un elfe ?

— Pour une raison précise ?

— Passer mes nerfs.

— ...Je vois. Je vais donc orienter mon choix. Je vais me coucher. Dors ici cette nuit, d'accord ?

— Je ne te promets rien.

— S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas rester seule.

Narcissa embrassa sa tempe avant de quitter la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, un elfe se matérialisa devant lui. Le châtain n'eut aucun regret quand il se leva et frappa d'un coup de pied la créature. Il continua ainsi de la battre jusqu'à ce que son envie de tuer soit bien trop forte. Il empoigna alors l'elfe de maison et entoura son cou de ses mains, serrant. Il put imaginer le visage de sa fille, et Draco, abattu et triste d'apprendre que leur père était enfermé à Azkaban, certainement pour de longues années. Au moment où la créature qu'il tenait essaya de griffer ses mains sans cependant se débattre plus, il se souvint de sa fille qui l'avait une fois engueulé d'avoir frappé un des elfes. Mais l'image partit rapidement de son esprit et il serra plus fortement encore la nuque de la créature. Une fois sans vie entre ses mains, il la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et ne voulant pas saccager l'endroit, il sortit et se rendit dans l'un des salons qui n'était plus utilisé. Sur place, il cria, et gémit, avant de casser le plus de chose possible de ses mains, écorchant ses dernières à sang. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, exténué et seul, il se laissa tomber au sol et pour une des rares fois, laissa couler les larmes : d'amertume, de colère et de tristesse. L'homme qu'il aimait était en prison, dans l'une des pires même. Rien que de l'imaginer en proie aux Détraqueurs le rendait fou.

Après un temps indéterminé, il se releva et chercha dans le manoir un endroit où il pourrait trouver une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il pourrait vider. Seulement, au moment où il en eut trouvé une, il la reposa sur le bureau. Lucius n'aimerait pas le voir dans cet état, n'ayant jamais aimé qu'il boive plus que de raison. Alors il laissa sur place l'alcool et comme un automate, prit la direction de l'étage et plus précisément la chambre qu'occupait Narcissa. Il la trouva allongée sur leur lit et alla la rejoindre. Il ne put faire sans renifler l'oreiller du blond et ferma les yeux.

— Il n'aurait pas dû y aller. Comment va-t-il survivre là-bas ?

— Il va s'en sortir. A un moment, Il aura de nouveau besoin de ses Mangemorts et il les libérera. Lucius s'en sortira. Il a trois raisons de se battre. Trois raisons qui ne le feront pas lâcher prise.

— Il va devenir fou. Qu'importe les raisons qui le feront tenir, il va devenir fou, chuchota-t-il.

Il se frotta le visage une fois de plus, essayant de faire partir les images d'un Lucius mal en point, hurlant qu'on le sorte de là, l'appelant, le suppliant de l'aider. Il l'imaginait attaché et maigre. Les cheveux sales, emmêlés et puant comme une bête sauvage. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'avait aucun moyen de faire sortir sa moitié de cette prison. Rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de prendre soin de leurs enfants et de Narcissa. Et plus que tout, rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort afin d'essayer de l'amener à libérer Lucius. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait y parvenir, ni même s'il survivrait à cet essai, mais c'était son seul espoir. Lucius avait la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, il était donc clair qu'il ne sortirait pas de la prison avant de longues, très longues années. Narcissa se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça bientôt, l'une de ses mains caressant son dos tandis que l'autre passait dans ses cheveux.

— Ça ira, souffla-t-elle. Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon, il doit tenir le coup.

Fenrir ne répondit rien à ça, et se laissa faire, l'esprit bien trop envahi par l'homme qu'il aimait.

.

.

**Il était à **King Cross, attendant Ellie et par la même occasion, Draco afin de l'amener face à Voldemort. Et il espérait que son fils ne viendrait pas. Il n'avait pas reçu de lettre et se doutait que cela était certainement lié à Potter. Il espérait donc que sa fille ait quelques nouvelles à lui apporter. Quand le train à vapeur rouge entra enfin en gare, il inspecta les environs, et tua du regard les quelques personnes qui le regardaient de travers. Il était vrai qu'il était mal rasé et puait. Mais c'était au dessus de ses forces de simplement vivre sans Lucius au manoir. Il avait à peine mangé, sous le regard réprobateur de Narcissa. Eleanor fut soudain en vue et il alla à ses côtés, posant simplement la main sur son épaule, ne pouvant pas, aux yeux de tous, montrer sa réelle affection pour sa fille. Ellie le regarda et il comprit clairement qu'elle était touchée par l'emprisonnement de Lucius et il grogna, avant de la pousser gentiment jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Il inspecta néanmoins les quais, mais la blonde à ses côtés chuchota soudain :

— Il n'était pas dans le train.

— Bien.

Il agrippa sa fille ainsi que la malle de cette dernière et ils furent chez eux rapidement. Sans attendre, il serra Eleanor dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux et respirant son odeur.

— Il va s'en sortir, la rassura-t-il sans réellement le penser lui-même.

Et c'était douloureux.

— Pourquoi… pourquoi il est là-bas ? Il va y rester longtemps ? Les gens à l'école, ils disent que… que…, bafouilla-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, les larmes aux yeux.

— Il devait rapporter quelque chose à Tu-sais-qui. Et il a échoué. Que disent les gens ? Dis-moi, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille tout en frottant son dos.

— Qu'il ne sortira jamais.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il d'une voix presque éteinte. Mais il y a des chances pour qu'il sorte dans quelques années.

— Mais… c'est dans longtemps ! Et les Détraqueurs… Il ne peut pas… Papa ! Il faut l'aider. Peut-être que Potter pourrait le faire sortir.

— Lui as-tu déjà parlé ? demanda-t-il curieux en éloignant sa fille de plusieurs centimètres pour la regarder.

Il en profita pour frotter les larmes qui avaient coulées, et en effaça les dernières traces sur ses joues.

— Non… Mais je sais qu'il est avec Draco. Tout le monde le sait maintenant.

— Comment ça, tout le monde le sait ? s'énerva Fenrir.

— Toute l'école. Dumbledore a interdit les correspondances avec l'extérieur avant les vacances alors ça n'a pas pu se répandre dans le monde sorcier avant mais maintenant… Entre Père qui est à Azkaban et Draco qui sort avec Potter… Les Malfoy sont la risée de tous.

— Étais-tu au courant de cette histoire entre ton frère et Potter avant l'annonce de Dumbledore ?

— ...Oui. Mais il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

Évidemment. Le loup-garou soupira et attira de nouveau sa fille contre lui. Elle était ce qui le raccrochait à Lucius pour le moment, ça le rassurait. Parce que le blond allait se battre pour elle, pour Draco et pour lui.

— Je vais certainement devoir souvent aller en mission, je te confierais à Narcissa. D'accord ?

— Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste… arrêter tout ça ? Rejoindre Draco et arrêter de faire semblant ?

— Non. J'ai besoin de rester près du Mage Noir pour connaître ses plans, plus encore maintenant que Draco est avec Potter. Je dois vous protéger. Tu vas devoir être forte ma chérie et bien te tenir lorsque nous serons en public.

— ...D'accord.

Il aida Eleanor à vider sa malle avant de la laisser dans sa chambre pour aller essayer de cuisiner quelque chose. Il n'avait pas envie de manger, ni de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il devait au moins se forcer pendant deux mois, juste deux mois. Ensuite, Ellie rentrerait de nouveau à Poudlard et il pourrait se laisser aller. Il devait également essayer de savoir où se trouvait son fils et s'il était bien en sécurité, sans risque qu'un Mangemort lui mette la main dessus.

.

.

**Le châtain avait **laissé sa fille au manoir, afin de se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Deux semaines plus tôt, il avait réussi à prendre contact avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui avait remit une lettre de son fils, disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il serait en sécurité. Le parchemin n'avait rien contenu de plus. Rien. Et ça avait frustré le loup. Et là, le directeur de Poudlard lui avait fait une proposition. Une qu'il avait hésité longuement, pendant deux semaines en réalité, à accepter. Vue la situation, il lui avait proposé d'être un espion pour l'ordre et en échange, à la fin de la guerre, les charges contre Lucius seraient diminuée et il avait donc ainsi beaucoup de chance d'être libéré, mais plus important, Draco serait en sécurité. Parce que Voldemort était des plus en colère de sa fuite et de son couple rendu public. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas Fenrir. Narcissa avait d'ailleurs reçue plusieurs Doloris en punition et le loup ne doutait pas que Severus, qui avait été présent, avait dû se retenir de ne pas se placer devant sa compagne. Heureusement que les sorts n'avaient pas duré longtemps et avait été de plus faible intensité que ceux qu'ils avaient pu recevoir lui-même. Fenrir avait aussi pris sa décision à cause d'Ellie. Le Mage Noir lui avait confiée une mission, même plutôt deux. Et… le châtain savait déjà qu'elles seraient des échecs. Voldemort avait choisie sa fille parce qu'il était un bon élément qui ne le décevait jamais et il était logique que sa fille en fasse de même. Et puis, qui irait porter des doutes sur la fille aussi charmante qu'Eleanor Greyback, avait argumenté son Maître. Tout cela ne laissait pas le choix à Fenrir. Il devait éloigner ses enfants de ce monstre, et essayer de libérer Lucius d'Azkaban. Arrivé dans le quartier qui lui avait été transmis, il chercha le numéro de la maison. Quand il fut devant, il souffla et alla frapper quatre coups, puis deux, et ensuite cinq. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, mais il n'y avait personne. Le loup entra et ferma derrière lui, avant de pénétrer dans la première pièce qu'il trouva. Là, il vit Dumbledore et il vit surtout sa main noircie et puante.

— Je suis là, fit-il savoir même si c'était évident.

— Bonjour Fenrir. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir.

— Ai-je le choix ?

— Vous l'avez. Vous auriez pu ne pas venir.

— Je veux protéger les êtres qui me sont chers. Je n'ai plus le luxe d'avoir le choix actuellement. J'accepte donc votre offre. Mais attention, je me fous de vos idéaux, et plus encore de votre morale. Je veux juste sauver mes enfants et laisser une chance à Lucius de ne pas passer sa vie à Azkaban. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Draco ? Une autre lettre ?

— Je n'ai malheureusement aucun courrier à vous remettre. Et n'ayant pas énormément de temps devant moi, j'aimerais que nous passions aux choses sérieuses.

L'homme l'ayant prévenu qu'il serait soumis à un sortilège, il hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette. Il se répéta qu'il faisait ça pour les personnes qu'il aimait, qu'il n'était en rien un lâche d'accepter l'aide d'un vieil homme qui semblait mal en point. Une fois son serment effectué, il sentit une sorte d'attache à sa magie, qui disparut rapidement.

— Voilà une bonne chose de faite, sourit Albus. Maintenant, la bonne nouvelle. Prenez mon bras, nous allons rendre visite à quelqu'un qui je n'en doute pas, doit vous manquer.

Comprenant, Fenrir attrapa le bras offert et regretta un instant son aspect et son odeur. Certes, il se lavait, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus redevenir propre d'un seul coup, le Mage Noir trouverait ça étrange. Ils atterrirent dans une maison abandonnée et de là, Albus lui conseilla de ne pas le lâcher avant de transplaner ailleurs. Fenrir remarqua qu'ils étaient désormais dans une rue où chaque maison étaient presque identiques. Il faisait assez nuit pour éviter qu'ils ne soient repérés et le directeur de Poudlard lui lâcha le bras. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres avant que Dumbledore ne sonne à l'une des maisons. Un homme fort et plus que laid leur répondit et le regard qu'il reçut lui donna envie de faire ravaler cet air supérieur à l'homme.

— Du calme, lui souffla Albus avant d'entrer dans la demeure. Nous venons voir Harry et son ami.

— De quel droit amenez-vous ici des gens de votre espèce ? Nous hébergeons déjà cette saleté d'insec…

Fenrir, comprenant que le gros tas de graisse parlait de son fils, grogna et l'agrippa à la gorge avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

— Si tu oses terminer ta phrase, je te ferais hurler à la mort avant d'arracher chacun de tes membres. Est-ce clair ?

— Oui oui, bafouilla l'homme qui puait à présent la pisse.

— Où est-il ?

— Ce que mon ami désire, c'est savoir où sont Harry et Draco, expliqua Albus d'une voix calme et posée.

Au lieu de leur répondre, une femme apparut et cria après les jeunes avant de lui demander de lâcher son mari. Ce qu'il ne fit bien sûr pas. Il n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vulgaire moldue.

— Grey ? entendit-il bientôt venir des escaliers. Oh Salazar, Grey !

Sans attendre, Fenrir lâcha sa prise et marcha rapidement vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras, ne manquant pas le visage surpris de Potter ni le geste de ce dernier pour prendre sa baguette qu'il sembla ne pas avoir. Cependant, sentir son fils contre lui, fit oublier tout le reste au loup-garou.

— Oh Draco, comme je suis heureux de te voir, murmura-t-il.

— Moi aussi, souffla le garçon. Tu ne sens pas très bon, mais je suis vraiment très heureux de te voir. Ellie va bien ? Et maman ? Et toi ?

— Crois-moi, je sens déjà mieux depuis deux semaines. Et ça va, elles vont bien, pour le moment. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, veux-tu. Ces gens te traitent-ils bien ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à la pièce où étaient parti les moldus.

— Fenrir, Draco, Harry, nous devrions passer en cuisine afin de boire un bon thé. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Le châtain grogna pour la forme, mais jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, le laissant décider. Ce dernier hocha la tête et ils s'installèrent bientôt à la table de la cuisine.

— Est-ce que…, hésita Draco. Tu as des nouvelles de Papa ?

— Aucune.

— Je suis désolé pour… Harry. Ça va poser des problèmes pas vrai ? Est-ce que ça peut lui en poser là-bas, tu crois ? J'aurais dû vous en parler…

— Je suis censé te retrouver et t'amener au Maître. Avant que la Gazette ne sorte l'article officialisant ton couple avec Potter, il y avait encore des chances qu'il ne te tue pas. Là, c'est moins sûr. Tu aurais dû nous en parler, le gronda-t-il. Tu t'es jeté en plein dans la gueule du loup avec cette histoire.

— Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Et Papa n'était pas censé aller à Azkaban. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Et j'avais peur que vous me disiez d'y mettre un terme.

— Il est clair qu'il y a meilleur parti que Potter. Et puis... Un Gryffondor ? Mais tu es mon fils, et j'aurais accepté ça. J'accepte l'idée que tu es avec lui. Et Lucius n'aurait eu aucun souci avec ça. De nous deux, tu n'avais rien à craindre de ton Père, contra-t-il. Mais ne pense pas que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, parce que je suis dans une position plus que compliquée par ta faute désormais, mais tu vas bien et Dumbledore m'assure que tu seras en sécurité. C'est le plus important.

— Compliquée parce que tu dois m'attraper ?

— Oui. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ellie est en mauvaise posture. Et ta mère également. Cependant, elles ne courent aucun danger de mort immédiat. Je vais… Je suis un espion pour le camp d'Albus. Tu es assez grand pour en comprendre les dangers. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, débrouille-toi pour récupérer Eleanor et ta mère et place les en sécurité.

— Pourquoi ne pas faire ça maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas tous vous mettre en sécurité ? Tu ne peux pas… Quand est-ce que Papa va sortir ? Tu ne peux pas rester tout seul.

— Pour le moment, ton père est à Azkaban. Que crois-tu qui lui arrivera si je disparais avec Narcissa et Ellie ? Cet été, j'étais censé peut-être devoir te mordre afin de t'éviter de recevoir la marque. Nous devions t'en parler une fois ton retour au manoir.

— Fenrir, nous allons devoir quitter nos hôtes. Je suis désolé, fit Dumbledore en posant sa tasse vide sur la table.

— D'accord. Écoute Draco, fit-il en prenant les mains de son fils. Quoi que tu puisses lire dans les journaux, sache que je t'aime et que je fais ça pour nous. Quoi que tu lises. Je suis toujours le même homme.

— Je sais… Papa. Moi aussi je t'aime. Je ferai ce que je peux pour vous aider, ou au moins arrêter de vous mettre en difficulté.

Le blond s'accrocha à son cou et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces avant de murmurer à son oreille :

— Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il va bientôt sortir et on pourra être une vraie famille. Dis à maman et Ellie qu'elles me manquent. Je vous aime.

Fenrir rendit son étreinte à son fils, le serrant fortement tout en fermant les yeux. Quand Albus se leva, il en fit de même, non sans embrasser le front de Draco. Cependant, au lieu de suivre le vieil homme jusqu'à la porte, il se dirigea vers le salon, à ce qu'il supposait, et jeta un regard sombre aux trois personnes présentes.

— Si j'apprends que vous avez maltraité mon fils, je reviendrais m'occuper de vous. J'aime assez la chair des moldus, sourit-il sadiquement en montrant ses dents.

Les trois individus évitèrent son regard et déglutirent difficilement. Albus ne tarda pas à se racler la gorge, le pressant. Le loup-garou sortit donc de la pièce et avisant Draco dans le couloir, il le reprit dans ses bras, avant de quitter les lieux, une partie de son cœur restée avec son fils.

.

Draco observa Grey partir, non sans en ressentir un pincement au cœur. Enfin, à ce niveau-là, c'était bien plus qu'un pincement. Il avait la très désagréable impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il détestait ça. Il voulait le revoir. Il voulait revoir son père, sa mère et Ellie. Il voulait l'un de ses repas qu'ils partageaient tous les cinq, avec les rires, les sourires et tant d'amour que ça en devenait écœurant. Harry de son côté, était perdu. Il se rendait compte aussi que Draco lui avait caché énormément de choses. Des choses qui le rendaient tout simplement muet. Voyant son petit-ami silencieux à ses côtés, le blond esquissa un sourire et attrapa sa main avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chambre. Draco n'était pas habitué à aussi peu de confort, et il devait se retenir de ne pas lancer un Impardonnable à cette famille horrible chaque jour. Il était traité comme Harry et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'Harry n'était pas bien traité. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Draco souffla :

— Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions. Je sais que normalement, Il ne peut plus entrer dans ta tête parce que Dumbledore ne t'aurait pas laissé assister à ça sinon mais j'ai besoin que tu me le répètes pour pouvoir répondre à tes questions. S'il te plaît.

— Il ne peut plus accéder à ma tête. Snape m'a forgé des barrières et m'a donner des cours assez dur pour y arriver. C'était ça que je faisais quand je partais en soirée. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire et ensuite, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Avec la mort de Sirius et ton Père en prison, finit Harry en un souffle.

— D'accord. Tant mieux.

— Donc… qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux encore te faire confiance après ce que je viens de voir ? demanda le brun sans montrer d'animosité ou d'amertume.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de voir ?

— Greyback… L'homme qui a mordu Remus, l'homme qui tue des gens. Le monstre qui… Greyback, termina-t-il.

— Greyback, répéta Draco. Grey. Mon parrain, l'une des personnes qui m'a élevé. L'homme qui sait faire sourire mon père. Le père d'Ellie… mon père, le deuxième.

Harry bloqua sa respiration. Le deuxième père de Draco ? Était-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Les jumeaux étaient-ils derrière tout ça ? Mais faute était d'admettre que c'était impossible qu'ils aient quelque chose à avoir avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

— Ton… deuxième père ? parvint à marmonner le brun.

— Mon père et Grey… ils sortent ensemble depuis Poudlard. Ils n'ont jamais voulu devenir Mangemorts ou… Ils ont juste fait des choix avec ce qu'ils avaient. Abraxas, mon grand-père, je crois qu'il n'a pas volé sa réputation. Quand mon père parle de lui… il l'a forcé à avoir la marque tu sais ? C'est juste… une fois Tu-Sais-Qui soi-disant mort, il restait Abraxas. Mon père a épousé ma mère, enfin Narcissa, mais elle reste ma mère. Et deux ans après leur mariage, j'étais là. Mais je ne suis pas un Black. Je suis un Greyback. D'abord un Malfoy, mais un Greyback quand même. Pareil pour Ellie.

— Ca fait beaucoup à assimiler.

Harry se leva du lit et commença à tourner en rond, réfléchissant. Avant cette histoire au Ministère, Draco lui avait proposé de rencontrer sa famille et d'aller en vacances avec eux. Et même s'il avait confiance en son petit-ami avec lequel il sortait depuis novembre, il avait hésité. Et là… Là il venait d'apprendre qu'il aurait pu se retrouver avec Greyback en vacance.

— Je sais. Quand ils m'ont sorti ça il y a cinq ans, j'étais dubitatif aussi. Les Malfoy et les Greyback… nous ne sommes pas ce que tu crois, ce que tout le monde croit, que nous sommes. Tu aurais aimé passé les vacances avec nous.

Et Draco regrettait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer que ses plans soient tombés à l'eau.

— Si c'était moi qui venait de t'apprendre tout ça… Enfin, non, tu ne m'as rien appris, j'ai tout découvert sans m'y attendre. Comment le prendrais-tu, hum ? demanda Harry en s'installant sur la chaise de bureau.

— Je serais rassuré que tu n'ais pas grandi avec des salauds. Et surpris. Je ne pouvais rien te dire avant Harry. Si V… Tu-Sais-Qui apprend ça, toute ma famille sera décimée. Je ne pouvais pas prendre un tel risque.

A ces mots, le brun réalisa que son petit-ami disait vrai. Mais cela n'enlevait pas le manque de confiance qui était apparu en voyant le loup-garou serrer le blond dans ses bras. Néanmoins, Harry retourna sur le lit et s'y allongea.

— Es-tu en colère contre moi ? le questionna Draco en s'allongeant contre lui.

— Pas vraiment. Parce que je ne pense pas qu'Albus aurait fait venir ici quelqu'un de dangereux pour moi.

— Je… Je ne pense pas qu'il te dénoncerait ou quoi que ce soit, parce que ce serait me dénoncer aussi. Mais… tu ne peux pas te retrouver entre lui et Papa. Ça, tu n'y survivrais pas. Même en tant que Survivant, sourit Draco, aimant particulièrement le taquiner avec ces surnoms stupides.

— Entre qui et Greyback ? Je ne te suis plus là. Et arrête avec ces maudits surnoms, mon petit Gryffondor au miel, sourit Harry.

— Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor ! Entre Grey et Papa. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué…

— Pas si compliqué, bougonna le brun, facile à dire pour toi. Donc… Pourquoi je ne survivrai pas entre eux ?

— Parce qu'ils sont… Ils ne laisseront rien ni personne se mettre réellement en travers de leur chemin. Je suis déjà surpris que Grey n'est pas été à Azkaban tuer tout le monde. Il doit garder Ellie saine et sauve. Mais le jour où elle sera en sécurité et moi aussi… il mettra sûrement le Monde Sorcier à feux et à sang. Ils sont gentils dans le fond, certes, mais ils restent assez extrêmes quand même.

— Et tu cautionnes leurs actes ?

— Ils n'ont pas le choix. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent Lui dire non ?

— Hm. Disons que je ne suis pas certain qu'ils ont toujours agi pour Voldy. Mais c'est bon, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête là.

— Comment ça, ils n'ont pas toujours agi pour Lui ? Je ne veux pas me disputer, simplement comprendre.

— Greyback tue des gens, mais bien avant que Voldy devienne ce qu'il est, il mordait de jeunes enfants. Il a gâché la vie de Remus. Et il ne devait pas être le seul. Et ton père… Désolé, mais à chaque fois que je l'ai croisé, il a agi en connard et ce bien avant ma quatrième année. Il a déposé quelque chose de très dangereux dans le chaudron de Ginny en deuxième qui a failli lui coûter la vie, à elle et à ceux qui ont été pétrifié.

— Je ne sais pas pour cette histoire de chaudron, alors je ne vais pas m'avancer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Grey mordait les gens pour les sauver de maladies destructrices, et Papa doit être un connard. Il est le fils d'Abraxas, l'héritier Malfoy. Je suis aussi un connard non ? Ron est un Traître à son Sang, Hermione une Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est ainsi que ça doit être pour le monde sorcier. Plus tard, ça… ils voulaient juste attendre qu'Ellie et moi soyons assez vieux pour gérer les retombées. Et maintenant… ils ne seront peut-être jamais réellement ensemble. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour eux, pour nous. Tu ne peux pas nous juger. Nous faisons ce que nous devons faire pour rester en vie. J'espère simplement ne pas avoir tout gâché…

Harry avait écouté et au fil des mots, il avait été touché. Parce qu'en un sens, ce que disait Draco était vrai. Ça faisait mal, et l'entendre parler ainsi de Ron et Hermione l'avait blessé, une fois de plus, le ramenant à toutes ces années de haine… si tant est qu'il l'ait vraiment haï. Mais maintenant, alors que son petit-ami s'était tu, il était… touché. Et il ne savait sincèrement pas si c'était normal alors qu'il venait presque de rendre logique tout ce que ses parents avaient fait. Le brun soupira et prit la main du blond dans la sienne afin de la porter à ses lèvres.

— Tu n'as rien gâché. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour me faire à ta famille. Elle est en un sens meilleur que la mienne, qui sait. Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin sont vraiment horribles dans leur genre. J'ai quand même passé une grosse partie de mon enfance dans le placard sous l'escalier.

— Et ça me rend vraiment triste pour toi. Toute mon enfance, j'ai appris à me comporter comme un parfait petit Malfoy à l'extérieur mais au Manoir… Nous étions des gens normaux. Et puis, dans le fond, mon père s'en fiche un peu de la pureté du sang tu sais ? Moi aussi. Bon d'accord, je suis un Sang-Pur mais j'ai bien failli être un loup aussi, comme Eleanor. Pour ce qui est de ta famille à moi, celle qui se trouve en bas, j'ai plusieurs idées en tête si tu cherches à te venger.

— On en reparlera quand toute cette histoire avec Voldy sera terminée, okay ?

— Oui. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression mais… ce serait bien que ça se termine vite, tu ne penses pas ?

— Oh si, je suis d'accord. Du coup, je vais arrêter de me reposer et aller le trouver pour l'envoyer sous terre. Arrête de dire des conneries, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il ne serait même pas là. Maintenant, au lieu de parler pour dire ce genre de chose, rend-toi utile et embrasse-moi plutôt.

— Et dire que tout le monde est persuadé que c'est moi qui t'utilise, sourit le blond en collant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

.

.

**Tout c'était mal** passé dernièrement. Et Fenrir ne savait pas quoi faire pour tout arranger et veiller à ce que sa fille, sa petite chérie, ne reçoive plus de Doloris. Depuis la rentrée en troisième de cette dernière à Poudlard, rien n'était allé dans leur sens. Déjà, perdre sa fille l'avait lâché dans la sauvagerie la plus totale et même Narcissa n'avait pu lui tenir la tête hors de l'eau. Les jours avaient été excessivement durs à supporter, et il n'avait jamais été autant heureux d'aller en mission et de laisser sa bête sortir, même hors phase lunaire.

Il avait tué tout et n'importe qui, allant des hommes aux femmes sans oublier les enfants. Et il n'en avait même pas honte. Parce que sa fille était en proie à un mal être d'avoir sur les épaules d'aussi importantes et presque qu'impossibles missions. Certes, il avait bien été menacé Barjow de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider sa fille, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Comment Voldemort avait pu penser qu'une gamine de treize ans parviendrait à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard et en plus, à tuer Dumbledore ? Bon, Ellie avait réussi la première partie de la mission et Fenrir avait été l'un des premiers hommes sur place. Mais le reste n'avait été qu'une catastrophe. Il avait croisé Draco dans un couloir, et son fils était en plein combat contre un Mangemort qu'il avait dû tuer sans se faire voir. Mais ensuite, les Carrow l'avaient rejoint et Draco avait à peine eut le temps de fuir en compagnie de la Sang-de-Bourde et du Traître à son sang qui suivaient Potter où qu'il aille. Voir ensuite sa fille, baguette pointée vers le directeur de Poudlard, les larmes coulant, l'avait détruit. Et il en avait même oublié cette histoire de Serment entre Narcissa et Severus. Il avait certes encouragé sa fille à tuer l'homme, mais quand il avait compris qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas, il avait jeté un regard à Albus avant de pousser sa fille sur le côté. Il ne savait pas encore comment Severus était arrivé et l'avait précédé afin de tuer Dumbledore, mais c'était fait. Et ça n'avait pas plu au Mage Noir. Oh que non. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cet incident à la tour d'astronomie, et Fenrir n'était toujours pas serein.

Il ne se sentait en sécurité qu'une fois au Manoir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre autant qu'il l'aurait voulu avec sa fille. Mais ce soir... ce soir, en entendant Ellie crier et pleurer dans son sommeil, il avait abdiqué, qu'importe les risques. Il s'était levé de son lit, avait pris sa fille dans ses bras et était venu au Manoir. Le loup avait recouché Eleanor dans son ancienne chambre, la bordant, puis avait rejoint la couche de Narcissa.

Plus le temps avançait, plus il voyait bien qu'elle allait mal. Que ce soit à cause de son inquiétude pour Draco, Lucius ou Severus. Sans oublier qu'il était persuadé qu'elle s'inquiétait également pour Ellie et lui. Elle avait maigri et les traits de son visage étaient plus tirés, montrant sa fatigue. Alors il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire alors qu'il était déchiré intérieurement. Lucius était à Azkaban depuis un an, et il n'en avait aucune nouvelle. Son fils était maintenant en fuite et activement recherché par les Mangemorts. Voldemort voulait personnellement le voir se tordre de douleur face à ses Doloris, donc ils avaient l'ordre de le capturer vivant. Mais Fenrir savait que si Draco se faisait prendre en vie, il ne le resterait pas longtemps. Et ensuite, il y avait Eleanor. Sa fille était hantée par ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire et mangeait à peine. Le loup-garou était impuissant et ça lui donnait juste envie de tuer chaque personne qu'il croisait pour taire sa colère envers lui-même. Mais soudain, toutes ces pensées disparurent, car il put entendre du bruit. Il se redressa alors, embarquant Narcissa avec lui et il tendit l'oreille plus encore. Le bruit venait du rez-de-chaussée et il n'avait pas entendu la porte de la chambre de sa fille s'ouvrir.

— Narcissa, il y a quelqu'un au manoir, murmura-t-il.

Et il sentait au fond de lui que cela ne pouvait être que le Mage Noir. Et si ce dernier… Comment allait-il expliquer sa présence ici, dans le lit de la mère d'un Traître, et femme d'un incapable ?

— Que fait-on ? le questionna-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il.

Déjà qu'il n'était plus si estimé que ça par l'homme, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il les trouvait ici.

— Oh… Déshabille-toi et pousse les couvertures. Le mieux est qu'il croit que je couche avec toi.

Il se leva et enleva ses habits, les envoyant un peu partout. Il poussa le vice à se griffer l'épaule et il fonça sur la blonde afin de lui mordre le cou, histoire de montrer qu'il n'avait pas été tendre.

— Ne dis pas un mot, je me charge de tout, dit-il en la poussant sur le lit.

Il veilla à la décoiffer et il s'en voulut pour le regard apeuré qu'elle lui porta.

— Tout va bien se passer. Okay ?

Sans attendre, il s'allongea, dévoilant une partie de son corps nu pour mettre en avant ce qu'ils venaient soi disant de faire et plaça sa baguette sous son oreiller, gardant ses doigts enroulés autour. La porte de la chambre ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et la lumière s'alluma pour dévoiler… Lucius. Ce dernier cligna des yeux en les voyants avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il la referma aussitôt et sortit de la pièce en essayant de ne pas craquer. Il avait tenu plus d'un an à Azkaban, il pouvait encore… Encore quoi ? Il avait tenu parce qu'en rentrant, il retrouverait sa famille. Or, son fils était en fuite puisqu'en couple avec Potter et Grey… Il contint un sanglot alors qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bains de la chambre de Draco. Après tout, Narcissa était… ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Ou en tout cas, il préférait que ce soit avec elle qu'avec une pimbêche ou un autre homme. Certes, il aurait préféré que leur amour, à Grey et lui, soit plus fort que ça mais… il n'était même pas vraiment surpris. Azkaban étant ce qu'elle était, il puait, avait perdu beaucoup de poids et peut-être un peu l'esprit, aussi. Il s'était surpris à rire dans sa cellule parfois, tout seul, sans raison. Quelques heures plus tôt, quand les Détraqueurs les avaient libérés, il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour réagir et quand il s'était retrouvé chez son maître, ça avait été pour subir une tirade de Doloris qui l'avaient laissé vide un moment. Et maintenant… ça. Il soupira et se fit couler un bain avant de s'y plonger encore habillé.

Fenrir déboula dans la pièce, toujours aussi nu, avant de laisser un hoquet de surprise passer ses lèvres.

— Lucius… Lucius !

L'homme vint s'agenouiller contre la baignoire et l'attira à lui, respirant son odeur.

— Tu es là… Tu es bien là, fit le loup d'une voix rauque.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour dire… il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui dire alors il se tut et coupa l'eau avant que la baignoire ne déborde.

— Tu m'as tant manqué. J'ai l'impression de rêver ta présence. Dis-moi que tu es là, dis-le moi.

Les lèvres de Lucius s'entrouvrirent mais une fois de plus, aucun son ne sortit. Le blond se contenta de le garder, partager entre colère, douleur et tristesse, avant de laisser aller sa tête contre le rebord du bain et de fermer les yeux.

— Est-ce que tu sais encore parler ? s'inquiéta Fenrir.

Il balaya le corps du blond du regard, et le toucha même, afin de vérifier son état. L'homme était maigre et il pouvait sentir sous les habits les os saillant.

— Il faut que tu manges.

Il se leva et entra à moitié dans l'eau afin de commencer à déshabiller sa moitié, pour le laver convenablement. Lucius avait envie de le repousser et de lui dire de le laisser tranquille, il désirait même beaucoup l'envoyer paitre auprès de Narcissa mais il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ou même de bouger. Il se sentait… las. Toute sa vie, il avait fait de son mieux, ou du moins il avait essayé et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ça. Plus de fils, plus de Grey. Plus rien. Il sentit quelque chose couler sur ses joues et cela eut le mérite de lui faire comme un électrochoc.

— Va-t-en, dit-il d'une voix croassante en essayant de repousser l'autre homme.

— Pardon ?

— Va-t-en. Va retrouver Narcissa, faites de beaux enfants si vous en avez le temps mais va-t-en. Tu as perdu le droit de me voir ainsi.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Fenrir pour comprendre la malentendu et dans la joie de retrouver ainsi l'homme qu'il aimait, ce dernier ayant la force de l'envoyer balader alors qu'il sortait de prison, lui réchauffa le cœur. Il sourit alors, et caressa la joue du blond avant d'expliquer :

— Ellie a fait un cauchemar, alors je suis venu ici. On a entendu du bruit et on pensait que c'était le Mage Noir. On a mis en scène ce que tu as vu afin de limiter la punition. Il n'y a que toi bougre d'idiot, et il n'y aura que toi.

— Va-t-en, répéta le blond. Peut-être que tu dis vrai, mais ce n'était pas le moment de me faire ça.

— Peut-être que je dis vrai, grogna Fenrir en perdant patience.

Il sortit de l'eau et balança tout ce qu'il y avait sur un des meubles au sol, avant de darder un regard empli de colère sur Lucius.

— Je viens de t'expliquer ce qu'il en est. Doutes-tu de moi ? De mon amour pour toi ? Me penses-tu être quelqu'un d'ignoble au point de te tromper alors que toute notre vie part en lambeau ? Penses-tu réellement que je pourrais nous faire ça, après toutes ces années ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas d'accord ? s'énerva le blond. Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est… c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû rentrer ainsi. J'aurais dû aller ailleurs…

— Aller ailleurs ? Par Morgane, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en foutre une. Je ne suis plus rien depuis que tu as été enfermé là-bas. Je tiens à peine pour les enfants et quand ils sont hors de vue, je perds la tête et deviens un monstre. Et toi… Toi, tu oses penser que j'aurais pu te tromper ? Tu oses croire à cette mise en scène ridicule ?

Il était blessé, au delà des mots. Lucius le voyait encore plus sombre et noir qu'il ne l'était. Logiquement, ils devraient être l'un contre l'autre dans cette fichue baignoire. Ils devraient se retrouver enfin, après cette année de cauchemar.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Lucius dans un souffle. Je ne sais pas ! répéta-t-il plus fort. Arrête de parler, ajouta-t-il en se recroquevillant et en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Shhh, chut, ça va aller. Ça va aller.

Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il vit l'homme qu'il aimait comme un fou faible, plus que ça même. Et ça ébranla le loup qui alla s'accroupir de nouveau auprès du blond, posant la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, attendant. Il ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de passer les doigts dans les cheveux crasseux et plus qu'emmêlés de ce dernier, mais il resta silencieux, comme demandé. Il fallut quelques minutes à Lucius pour qu'il cesse de se parler à lui-même et d'essayer de se convaincre que tout allait bien. Il releva ensuite la tête vers Fenrir et laissa ses yeux plongés dans les siens un moment avant de se détourner de nouveau et d'éclater en sanglots.

— Je suis désolé, parvint-il néanmoins à articuler. Pardon.

— Pas grave, souffla Fenrir touché de la détresse du blond. Pas grave.

Il attira Lucius à lui et ferma les yeux. Le Mangemort s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c'était peut-être le cas, au final.

— Il ne s'est rien passé avec ta femme. Rien. Je te le promets sur la tête de nos enfants.

— ...D'accord, dit son amant d'une petite voix.

— Maintenant, on va te laver et ensuite, on va aller au lit. Ou peut-être qu'on va aller réveiller Ellie. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué. Pas autant qu'à moi, parce que c'est impossible, mais elle va mal et te voir lui fera énormément de bien.

— Demain matin plutôt, tu veux bien ? Me voir comme ça… ça ne l'aidera pas.

— Tout ce que tu veux Lucius. Tout.

Fenrir embrassa les joues du blond, avant de laisser couler les larmes de contentement d'avoir retrouvé sa moitié.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Lucius fixait le** plafond, incapable de s'endormir. Quelques heures plus tôt, Fenrir l'avait aidé à se laver puis ils avaient gagné leur chambre. Narcissa l'avait longuement serré dans ses bras et lui avait immédiatement assuré que rien n'était vrai dans ce qu'il avait vu. Sa femme au moins avait compris pourquoi il avait fait demi-tour en les voyants. Une fois l'incident relégué au fin fond de son esprit actuellement tordu et fatigué, le blond s'était allongé et Fenrir et Cissa s'étaient installés chacun d'un côté. Il s'était collé contre le châtain et s'était laissé bercer par sa voix lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son enfermement. Lucius s'était endormi, mais il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard à peine et il était incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Il avait tout essayé, toute les positions -ou presque-, il avait puisé dans les pensées les plus positives qu'il pouvait bien avoir mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne cessait de tourner et retourner la situation de son fils, celle de sa fille, la sienne. Et il n'arrivait pas envisager que ça finisse bien. Peut-être que cet état apathique et pessimiste allait lui passer, il l'espérait d'ailleurs. Mais en attendant, il ne voyait aucune issue. Qu'allait lui demander Voldemort à présent ? Qu'allait-il attendre de lui ? Et s'il échouait ? Il allait forcément échouer. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il retint un énième soupir et décida de se lever le plus discrètement possible. Une fois en dehors de la chambre sans avoir réveillé personne, même s'il avait bien failli en se décrochant de Fenrir, il rejoignit silencieusement celle d'Ellie et en ouvrit la porte pour l'observer. Il resta là plusieurs minutes avant de se décider et d'aller prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle était un peu lourde et lui était faible mais il s'en fichait, il voulait sa fille près de lui. Quand elle fit mine de se réveiller, il la calma puis repartit dans sa chambre. Il la déposa près de Narcissa, s'allongea de nouveau et se colla contre Fenrir. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de sa main qu'il posa sur ventre puis passa son autre main dans les cheveux d'Eleanor. Elle semblait avoir tellement grandi… Un an. Il n'était parti qu'un an et pourtant, ça lui avait semblé particulièrement long.

— Lucius ? chuchota le loup-garou.

— Hm ?

— Tu étais parti.

— Je voulais Ellie. Serre-moi contre toi. Fort.

Fenrir ne se fit pas prier et consentit à la demande du blond. De toute manière, il ne se forçait en rien, vu qu'il avait envie de se fondre dans le corps, ne faire qu'un avec lui et cela n'avait rien à avoir avec un quelconque désir sexuel. Lucius lâcha la main du châtain et alla la poser derrière sa nuque tout en se collant contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Lucius si bas que Fenrir l'entendit à peine.

— Tout pareil.

— Hmm… Serre-moi plus fort.

Le châtain s'exécuta, avant de prendre les lèvres du blond pour un baiser infiniment tendre. Trop peut-être face à l'envie qui envahit son corps au moment où sa bouche se colla à celle de sa moitié. Cette dernière gémit également et Lucius tira quelque peu sur ses cheveux pour l'attirer contre lui.

— J'étais perdu sans toi, chuchota le loup-garou contre la bouche du blond. Perdu, vide… complètement vide, termina-t-il avant de simplement partir dévorer le cou de Lucius.

Ce dernier se tourna entre ses bras, bien décidé à obtenir un baiser digne de ce nom, puis il passa ses mains sous le haut de son amant afin de pouvoir palper sa peau chaude. Salazar, tout ça lui avait tellement manqué. Il n'avait pu toucher personne en un an, il avait détesté ça.

— Lucius… On doit changer de chambre.

— ...d'accord.

Il n'avait dans un premier temps pas penser passer aux choses sérieuses mais même s'ils ne faisaient qu'aller un peu plus loin, ils ne pouvaient se comporter ainsi dans le même lit que leur fille. Il se leva donc et entra dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient habituellement avant le retour de Voldemort, Fenrir sur les talons. Ce dernier se plaqua contre lui, et posa les mains sur ses hanches, lui montrant ainsi son désir.

— J'ai envie de toi. Toute la nuit, et la journée. Je te veux gémissant, chuchotant, haletant et frissonnant sous mes mains.

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un baiser dans son cou. Lucius l'embrassa et se laissa tomber sur le lit tout en l'entraînant avec lui. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et il sentit sa lèvre s'ouvrir quelque peu mais il s'en fichait. Il n'attendit pas pour commencer à déshabiller le châtain, touchant toute la peau qu'il pouvait avec ses mains, ses lèvres ou le reste de son corps. Fenrir lui fit l'amour, passionnément, oscillant entre douceur et brutalité, et une fois le plaisir atteint pour tous les deux, le loup se laissa tomber sur lui et se blottit contre son corps en sueur.

— Tout va mal Lucius. Tout va mal. Il n'a plus confiance en moi, veut tuer Draco. Il est déçu par Ellie qui a du mal à se remettre de sa troisième année. Dumbledore est mort. Tout va mal.

— Est-ce qu'Ellie va retourner à Poudlard ? soupira Lucius en caressant sa nuque.

— Je pense que oui. C'est le meilleur endroit pour elle. Severus va en être le directeur. Il la protégera. Par contre, je ne suis pas certain que notre fils ira lui. Je l'ai vu, l'année dernière. Chez une famille de moldu, certainement celle de Potter. Il allait bien et s'inquiétait pour nous. Je… Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à lui faire face, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait, avoua-t-il contre le cou du blond.

— Personne ne te juge pour quoi que ce soit. Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait. Nos enfants sont sains et saufs, toi également. C'est tout ce qui compte. Dumbledore… il t'a demandé quelque chose avant de mourir ou il a oublié notre arrangement ?

— Oh… Tu ne sais pas. Je… J'étais son espion.

— Étais ? Tu ne l'es donc plus ?

— Il est mort. Il ne m'a rien dit. Ni qui je dois aller voir. Seulement un mot que je ne parviens pas à comprendre.

— Quel mot ?

— Maraudeur.

— Maraudeur ? Tu ne te souviens pas combien Snape pestait contre eux après que nous ayons quitté Poudlard ? Mais ils sont morts, à moins que Lupin ait survécu jusqu'ici ?

— Lupin ? Aux dernières nouvelles il est toujours en vie. Tout n'est peut être pas perdu.

— Hm. Tu crois vraiment que Lupin va soudainement arrêter de croire que tu es le Grand Méchant Loup ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais si j'ai une chance infime de nous sauver dans cette guerre, je dois la saisir. Si je dois en venir à lui montrer mes pensées, alors je le ferai.

— Je sais. Je ne voulais pas te démoraliser ou quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que ça ira. J'espère que ça ira. Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à Azkaban.

— Tu n'y retourneras pas. Je n'y survivrai pas. J'espère juste que Lupin ne me tuera pas à ma simple vue. J'ai vraiment mal agit et pas que sur des ordres reçus.

— Qu'as-tu fait ?

— J'ai tué femmes et enfants. J'ai mutilé pour le plaisir, en espérant que ça me ferait oublier ma douleur.

— Ça ne te ressemble pas… Tu vas… Si Potter gagne, on va tous les deux finir à Azkaban. Malheureusement, je crains qu'ils ne nous placent pas dans la même cellule.

— Lucius tu étais en prison, j'étais sans nouvelle de toi. C'était trop dur... Je suis désolé. Sans toi, je ne suis rien.

— Bien sûr que si, fit le blond en prenant son visage en coupe. Mais je comprends. Et je ne t'en veux pas, les enfants ne t'en voudront pas non plus. Je suis seulement… Je ne pensais pas que la situation serait aussi mauvaise pour nous en sortant. J'ai vraiment essayé de récupérer cette prophétie tu sais. Si j'avais su que Draco sortait avec Potter à ce moment-là, j'aurais joué une toute autre carte. Tu n'as vraiment eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis un an ? Tu l'as croisé à la mort de Dumbledore c'est ça ? Mais tu ne lui as pas parlé.

— Je l'ai aidé dans un duel contre un Mangemort, mais nous n'avons pas pu discuter. Écoute, je vais tout faire pour racheter mes fautes et j'irais certainement en prison. Mais… Tu n'iras plus. Je vais tout faire pour que tu n'y aille plus. On va s'en sortir. Nos enfants s'en sortiront.

— Si je n'y vais pas, toi non plus. De toute façon, c'est toi l'espion de Dumbledore, tu auras une immunité, j'en suis certain. Et puis je suppose qu'Azkaban reste préférable à la mort lente et douloureuse que nous infligerait Tu-Sais-Qui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pensé qu'il serait conciliant s'il pensait que tu te faisais ma femme. Enfin, il aurait sûrement vu ça comme une punition supplémentaire et vous aurez fait faire un enfant…, souffla Lucius, quelque peu amusé.

— C'était toujours mieux au fait qu'il soupçonne la raison réelle de ma présence chez toi.

— Hm. Pas pour moi. D'ailleurs, bon courage pour expliquer à Snape pourquoi tu l'as mordu !

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à mordre, sourit le châtain heureux d'avoir Lucius à ses côtés.

— D'habitude non. Il faut croire qu'il n'y a que Cissa qui a droit à des traitements de faveur.

— Je suis désolé de la peine que nous avons pu te causer à ton retour. Pas un jour n'est passé sans que je ne pense à toi. Certes, les images qui me venaient ne m'aidaient pas à rester moi-même, mais tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées.

— ...Je sais. Je suis simplement… Tu n'avais jamais fait ce genre de choses avant. Avant Ellie, soit les sorciers pensaient que tu tuais tes maîtresses, soit que tu n'en avais simplement pas. Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec personne d'autre.

— Je ne l'ai même pas regardée, rit le loup avant de rouler sur le côté, entraînant le blond avec lui.

— Même ! Plus jamais. Je n'aime pas ça.

— Plus jamais.

— Grey ? murmura Lucius quelques minutes plus tard.

— Oui ?

— Moi aussi.

Fenrir ferma les yeux sous l'émotion qu'il ressentait en entendant ces deux petits mots.

— Même chose pour moi.

Lucius sourit et se colla contre l'autre homme un moment avant de se redresser.

— On retourne avec Ellie ?

— Oui. Il ne manque plus que Draco.

— On le récupérera rapidement.

Il embrassa l'autre homme puis ils se rhabillèrent et repartirent dans la chambre. Seulement, à peine Lucius en eût-il passé le seuil que sa fille se jeta sur lui, s'accrochant à son cou en sanglotant. Le blond soupira et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Quand Grey se joignit à leur étreinte, Lucius laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ils allaient s'en sortir. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

.

.

**Deux jours que **Lucius était sorti ou plutôt, c'était échappé d'Azkaban, et tout allait bien. Enfin, ni l'homme qu'il aimait, ni ses enfants ou Narcissa étaient morts, ce qui était le plus important. Mais il n'avait pas pu repousser cette confrontation plus longtemps. C'était pour sa famille qu'il était présent dans ce parc moldu où Albus et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait envoyé un hibou d'un bureau de poste à Lupin, l'invitant à une rencontre. Il l'avait prié de ne pas venir avec une troupe d'Aurors, parce qu'il risquerait de le regretter. C'était assez angoissant de risquer ainsi de se faire prendre. Enfin, il ne comptait pas rester sans se défendre. Il emporterait au moins un cadavre vers le Magenmagot. Il avait longuement discuté avec Lucius et Narcissa, et c'était la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à eux. Et sincèrement, si Fenrir était à la place de l'autre loup, il ne savait réellement pas s'il aurait suivi la demande. Les doigts enroulés autour de sa baguette présente dans la manche de son long manteau, l'œil à l'affût de la moindre attaque, il était aux aguets. Mais personne n'arriva. Le châtain attendit encore une dizaine de minutes puis soupira et de se dirigea vers la ruelle où il pourrait transplaner. Seulement en passant devant un banc occupé, il grogna et prit place.

— Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

— Un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Dois-je m'attendre à être encerclé par des Aurors ?

— Pas si tu restes sage. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Réponds ou je m'en vais.

— Est-ce que le terme Maraudeur te dit quelque chose ? lança le châtain.

— Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?

— Je dois prendre contact avec ce Maraudeur. Une connaissance m'a dit que tu serais peut-être m'indiquer cette personne, fit-il.

— Je pense que ta connaissance ta surtout dit de t'adresser à moi parce que je suis ce Maraudeur. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'écoutes personne. Que me veux-tu ?

— Pour être honnête, c'est Albus qui m'a laissé uniquement ce mot qui ne me disait rien. Mais Lucius m'a appris que Snape ne cessait de se plaindre de ces Maraudeur et que tu en avais fait partie.

Fenrir regarda l'homme à ses côtés et attendit la réaction qui ne tarderait pas.

— Pourquoi Albus aurait-il fait une telle chose ?

— Sommes-nous seuls ?

— Merlin Greyback accouche ! Tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer.

— Avant sa mort, il m'a laissé un mot. Depuis la mi-juillet de l'année dernière, j'étais espion pour lui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour faire court, et j'espère que tu t'en contenteras, je voulais sauver mes enfants, Draco et Eleanor. Mais aussi mon compagnon, Lucius.

Remus le dévisagea avant de pouffer puis de carrément exploser de rire.

— Tu es amusant, je te l'accorde. Mais j'aurais quand même préféré que tu ne me fasses pas perdre du temps.

— Potter vit chez des moldus qui sont gros et qui tremblent de peur. Je lui ai rendu visite l'année dernière pour voir mon fils, insista le loup-garou. Parce que ce dernier n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre à dos Tu-Sais-Qui en sortant avec l'Élu. Je ne plaisanterais pas avec la famille. C'est ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je suis prêt à te montrer mes souvenirs.

—... Je veux les voir oui, finit par souffler Remus après quelques minutes de silence.

— Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pouvons nous rendre sans être vu ? soupira Fenrir.

Remus lui demanda de le suivre et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls dans la chambre d'un motel miteux.

— S'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit, ce serait Draco qui en paierait le prix, le prévint le sorcier dès que la porte fut refermée.

— Vous ne lui ferez rien car je vais simplement te montrer ce que tu souhaites, puis, nous discuterons.

— Bien.

Le châtain vit Lupin sortir une vieille pensine de sous le lit, tout aussi miteux. Alors il n'attendit pas et préleva ses souvenirs avant de les déposer dedans. Quand il y eut tout déposé, allant de sa vie privée avec sa famille, ses entrevues avec Dumbledore, ou par sa visite chez Potter, le châtain ne savait plus exactement si tout ça était une bonne idée.

— Ce que tu t'apprêtes à voir est très intime et privé. Je te demande donc de garder tout ça pour toi.

— Décidément, tu parles beaucoup et n'agit pas vraiment. J'ai autre chose à faire.

— Tu ne veux quand même pas que te t'accompagne dans mes pensées ?! Vas-y Lupin, elles ne vont pas te tuer ni te mordre, s'énerva Fenrir.

Lupin se pinça les lèvres, avant de se pencher sur la pensine. Fenrir s'installa alors sur la seule chaise de la pièce, patientant. Il espérait que l'homme allait l'aider. Maintenant que Lucius était sortit d'Azkaban, le châtain regrettait son attitude, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. La seule chose qui était en son pouvoir de faire, était d'agir dès à présent pour le bien. Et continuer à être espion pourrait l'aider à l'être. Quand Lupin sortit la tête de la bassine, Greyback soupira et se frotta le visage.

— Alors ?

— Alors c'est... Surprenant, finit par souffler Remus en le regardant étrangement.

— J'accepte de continuer mon rôle d'espion et de vous fournir toutes les informations concernant le Mage Noir. Mais en échange, je veux ton accord, au delà de ta vie, que mes enfants et Lucius seront libres une fois que Potter aura gagné.

— Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Mais je suis d'accord.

— Serait-ce possible que je vois mon fils ? s'enquit-il.

C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de voir Draco, le rassurer sur Lucius, Ellie et Narcissa. Mais plus que tout, savoir si le blond était bien traité et en sécurité.

— Je ne pense pas. Je peux essayer de voir, mais rien te promettre.

— Bien. Comment procédons-nous ?

— Demain, même endroit, même heure. Si j'en ai la possibilité, Draco sera avec moi. Mais s'il est là, je ne serai certainement pas seul.

— Peu importe la personne qui vous accompagne si je peux voir mon fils. Demain donc.

— Demain, confirma Lupin avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Fenrir récupéra ses souvenirs avant de quitter les lieux. Il rentra chez lui et y resta un petit moment, montra qu'il y vivait même si ce n'était plus vraiment cas. Il prit également quelques affaires de sa fille puis se rendit au manoir. Mais il fut surpris de voir, alors qu'elle quittait les lieux, Bellatrix.

— Bella, la salua-t-il. As-tu besoin de moi pour une quelconque mission ?

— Non… Pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Ellie est venue rendre visite à Lucius. Je viens la chercher.

— Elle devrait pourtant leur en vouloir non ? Après tout… Draco est parti avec un autre, un garçon qui plus est.

— C'est une enfant. Bien sûr qu'elle en veut à Draco d'être parti comme ça. Mais j'aime à croire que si quelqu'un de ce manoir sait où trouver cet avorton, Eleanor arrivera à le savoir. Elle souhaite se racheter auprès du Maître.

— C'est un bon comportement. Je suis certaine qu'elle y arrivera, dit Bellatrix avant de quitter le manoir en riant.

Et dire que Lucius avait failli épouser cette folle. Narcissa était bien mieux. Fenrir continua son avancée dans les couloirs sombres de la bâtisse et se rendit dans la salle à manger, vu l'heure. Il y trouva Lucius avec Ellie. Il alla les saluer et remarqua le soupir rassuré de sa fille.

— Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas ainsi pour moi, veux-tu.

— Évidemment que je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde, tout le temps en ce moment…

— Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de souci pour ton père, intervint Lucius. Il sait parfaitement que s'il est ne serait-ce que blessé, je lui ferais subir des tourments bien pires que ceux de n'importe qui d'autre.

— Demain, j'aurais peut-être des nouvelles de Draco, lança le loup-garou en prenant place à table.

A peine était-il assis que Narcissa entra. Au vu de son visage, la visite de sa sœur n'avait pas dû la mettre en joie. Ce qui, de mémoire, n'était jamais arrivé. Bellatrix était… Fenrir n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire cette femme qui lui glaçait autant le sang que Voldemort.

— Draco, fit Lucius, de l'espoir plein les yeux. Ça a été alors ?

— Lupin a accepté mes conditions, même s'il doit les confirmer. Pour ce qui est de Draco, il n'a rien promis. Avez-vous un message à lui faire passer ?

— Qu'il prenne soin de lui, dit Narcissa en esquissant un sourire.

— Moi j'aurais une lettre pour lui, s'exclama Ellie avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en criant qu'elle allait l'écrire.

Cela réchauffa le cœur du loup en voyant de nouveau sa fille si pleine de joie et Narcissa rit, avant de dire :

— Je lui en écrirai une après le repas également. Severus nous rejoindra en soirée.

— Dormira-t-il ici ? demanda le loup-garou.

— Je n'en suis pas certaine.

Fenrir sourit, puis prit la main de sa moitié pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Avec de la chance, ses conditions allaient être acceptée et Lucius ainsi que leurs enfants seraient en sécurité. Et c'était le plus important à ses yeux.

.

.

**Lucius serrait la **main de Narcissa dans la sienne alors qu'ils étaient en marche vers Poudlard. La nuit avait mal commencée, et il n'était pas certain que ça aille en s'arrangeant. Quand ils avaient attaqué le château, Lucius avait été soulagé de voir que l'école était protégée, mais avait vite déchanté. Leur bouclier avait duré aussi longtemps qu'un flocon de neige sur le cul d'un Hippogriffe en rut. Pourtant, il disait depuis la première année de Draco que les professeurs étaient pour la plupart incompétents, mais personne ne l'écoutait jamais. Et maintenant, alors que le demi-géant portait un Potter inerte dans ses bras, Lucius ne pouvait que remarquer l'absence de Grey et Ellie. Draco n'était pas là non plus mais c'était tout aussi bien. Il espérait qu'ils aillent bien, Snape aussi, parce qu'une fois toute cette histoire terminée, Narcissa mériterait elle aussi le bonheur. Elle avait eu de plus en plus de mal à voir son amant au cours de l'année écoulée, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Grey avait rapidement intégré les rafleurs et s'était retrouvé à vadrouiller toute la journée. Mais au final, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ainsi, quand ils étaient tombés sur Potter, ses deux amis et Draco, le loup avait pu permettre à ce dernier de fuir avant d'être pris, puis il avait contacté Lupin qui avait fait envoyer Dobby au Manoir. Bon, Lucius avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi l'elfe de maison lui avait semblé être une aide suffisante mais puisque ça avait fonctionné… Néanmoins, c'était décidé, dès que possible, il allait vendre le Manoir. Voldemort y avait passé bien trop de temps dernièrement, tout comme Bellatrix. Il ne voulait donc plus y mettre les pieds à moins qu'il ne soit désinfecté de fond en comble et réaménagé. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent quand ils eurent traversés le pont menant à l'école et il manqua soupirer de soulagement en apercevant Draco et Ellie, visiblement mal en points mais saufs. Ils pouvaient même se tenir sur leurs jambes. Lucius essaya de chercher Grey des yeux tout en restant discret mais il ne le trouva pas et commença à sentir l'inquiétude lui tordre l'estomac. Le Mage Noir annonça la mort de Potter puis fit un petit discours et le blond dut se retenir de rassurer Draco sur l'état de santé de son petit-ami. L'air dévasté de son fils ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Le découragement semblait s'être abattu sur le clan de la lumière et le silence ayant pris place, Lucius décida qu'il serait bon qu'il récupère Ellie, maintenant.

— Eleanor, l'appela-t-il. Viens, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Cette phrase réveilla Fenrir qui était un peu entre les deux camps, choqué de voir que Potter était mort. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis plus d'un an, ne servait strictement plus à rien. Et désormais, il devait absolument retrouver les bonnes grâces du Mage Noir. Il s'empressa d'aller prendre sa fille, la tirant par le bras avant d'aller dans le camp de Voldemort. Lucius se permit de se détendre en sentant sa fille et son amant près de lui, malgré tout hésitant. S'il bougeait trop tôt, il risquait de tous les faire tuer, ce qui n'était absolument pas ce qu'il désirait. Le jeune Londubat s'avança, boitillant, et décida de ne pas tenir compte de Voldemort. Il fit un discours qui convainquit même Lucius, mais qui sembla particulièrement énerver le Mage Noir. Quand il vit Londubat s'énerver, visiblement prêt à attaquer, Lucius n'hésita plus et attrapa Ellie pour la fourrer dans les bras de Narcissa.

— Vous partez, affirma-t-il. Maintenant !

— Papa, souffla Eleanor en regardant Fenrir.

— Narcissa, vas-y et ne te retourne pas ! fit le loup-garou.

Lucius vit du coin de l'œil Potter sauter des bras du demi-géant mais pour le moment, Voldemort et les Mangemorts semblaient plus concentrés sur eux que sur lui. Il n'était franchement pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose mais dans tous les cas, personne ne semblait prêt à réagir, sans doute un peu perturbé.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? finit par s'exclamer un Mangemort.

En voyant un autre suivre Cissa et Ellie, le blond n'hésita pas, ni ne réfléchit vraiment, et lui lança un Impardonnable qui eut le mérite de le stopper net. Et de le tuer, aussi.

— On protège nos proches, répondit Fenrir en brandissant sa baguette et en tirant Lucius à lui tout en reculant vers le camp adverse.

Voyant que Grey semblait très bien se débrouiller avec les Mangemorts qui les encerclaient, Lucius se permit de regarder autour de lui. Il vit Narcissa et Ellie disparaître, seules, puis il aperçut Potter et Voldemort en train de se battre dans un coin. Bien. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent venait de mettre plusieurs Mangemorts chaos à cause du ricochet d'un de ses sorts. Encore mieux. Le blond resta sur ses gardes mais essaya de trouver son fils et quand il le vit se précipiter vers le combat entre le Survivant et le Mage Noir, il lâcha Fenrir et se lança à sa poursuite pour l'intercepter avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le gronda-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? Je vais aider Harry, lâche-moi !

— Aide-toi toi-même plutôt ! répliqua Lucius avant de lancer un sort vers un Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à les attaquer. Tu es vivant, tu le restes, ajouta-t-il en attrapant son poignet pour ne pas le quitter.

Fenrir se battait autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il n'avait pu éviter un sort de découpe qui avait heurté son flanc droit. Heureusement, la plaie n'était pas profonde. Il y survivrait. Il gardait un œil sur Lucius et Draco, et essayait en même temps de ne pas se faire tuer. Que ce soit par le côté de la lumière, il préférait rester prudent, ni par celui de Voldemort. Il vit Lupin rejoindre le combat et il grogna. Il avait sauvé la vie de l'homme un peu plus tôt quand Poudlard avait été pris d'assaut alors il serait vraiment en colère si le loup-garou se faisait tuer maintenant. Il était sa garantie que le camp de Potter suive bien les conditions de sa participation active dans cette guerre.

Quand Lucius vit Grey se faire blesser, il voulut le rejoindre mais se retrouva face à deux Mangemorts. Draco se battit à ses côtés et Lucius ne pouvait qu'être fier de la façon dont ce dernier savait se servir de sa baguette. Enfin, agacé et voyant Fenrir dans une mauvaise posture puisque ce dernier semblait être prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver celle de Lupin, le blond blessa mortellement le premier Mangemort, expédia le second Salazar savait où puis s'empressa de rejoindre enfin le châtain, l'une de ses mains toujours autour du poignet de son fils.

— Bonjour Draco, sourit Fenrir avant de les pousser pour envoyer un Avada sur un de leurs adversaires.

Ils continuèrent de se battre ainsi un temps indéterminable, enchaînant les Impardonnables et autres sorts au moins aussi douloureux et fatal avant que soudain, un silence complet ne se fasse. Tous se tournèrent pour trouver un tas de poussières à la place du Mage Noir, et un Potter visiblement épuisé un peu plus loin. Cette fois-ci, Lucius ne put retenir Draco quand il tira sur son bras et il le regarda rejoindre son petit-ami. Son bras le brûla et il eut juste le temps de relever sa manche pour voir la marque disparaître. Rapidement, l'agitation reprit, des combats éclatèrent de-ci de-là mais les Mangemorts se firent rapidement intercepter ou tuer. Le blond voulut soupirer de soulagement et il faillit bien mais il se retrouva rapidement ligoté.

— Lupin, cria Fenrir. Lupin, ramène tes fesses ici ! Tout de suite.

Avant que le loup-garou ne les rejoigne, Lucius et lui, il fut à son tour ligoté. Le châtain se rapprocha alors du blond et quand l'autre loup fut devant eux, il grogna presque :

— Nous avions un accord. Libère-le.

Lupin acquiesça et discuta avec l'Auror, bientôt rejoint par Shackelbolt qui ordonna que le blond soit détaché.

— Et Grey ? Back, ajouta ce dernier après s'être redressé.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

— Je m'inquiète si je veux ! Et je ne vais certainement pas aller voir Ellie pour lui dire que son père est à Azkaban. Lupin ? Il a assez aidé non ?!

— Cela ne dépend pas de moi, répondit le loup-garou.

— Je ne suis pas encore en prison. Je suis juste ligoté, le rassura Fenrir.

— De qui est-ce que ça dépend alors ? le questionna Lucius qui se sentait lentement mais sûrement en train de perdre patience.

Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour que ça se termine ainsi, à ça non ! Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui, l'évadé d'Azkaban, se promenait libre alors que Grey, l'espion de l'ordre, était toujours attaché.

— Du Magenmagot. Il déterminera si les crimes qu'a perpétrés Greyback sont rachetés par ses actions pour la victoire du camp de la lumière, expliqua Shackelbolt. Nous ne dérogeons pas aux conditions de son rôle d'espion.

— Et moi, je suis libre parce que… ? essaya-t-il de comprendre.

— C'était l'un des termes exigé par Greyback pour son aide. Que tu sois libre tout comme… vos enfants et Narcissa, répondit Lupin.

— Si j'avais demandé plus, ils n'auraient pas accepté, lui apprit Fenrir. Je devais m'assurer que tout irait bien pour toi, les enfants et Cissa.

— Es-tu stupide à ce point ? s'énerva le blond. Tu n'as même pas essayé ! Et comment veux-tu que nous allions bien alors que tu…

Lucius s'interrompit en voyant son fils et Potter venir vers eux. Il inspecta Draco afin d'être certain qu'il aille bien puis il soupira :

— Débrouille-toi avec lui, moi il me fatigue. Une idée d'où peut se trouver Snape ?

— Oh oui, c'est vrai, nous devons aller le chercher, s'exclama Draco. Il est dans le hangar à bateau. Mais… Pourquoi tu es ligoté Grey ? Harry, pourquoi est-il ligoté ? demanda le plus jeune en regardant son petit-ami puis chacune des personnes présentes.

Le loup-garou, pour sa part, s'avança et serra comme il put son fils contre lui, l'embrassant sur le front.

— Tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui importe à présent.

— Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! répliqua Draco.

Lucius laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il haussait un sourcil à l'intention de Greyback :

— Bon courage pour expliquer ça à ta fille. Je suis certain qu'elle piquera une crise. Je vais chercher Snape, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre la direction indiquée par son fils.

— Il nous a aidé, fit soudain Harry. Ne pouvez-vous pas le libérer ? Je suis certain qu'il se présentera à son procès.

— Rien ne m'indique qu'il ne fuira pas le pays, contra l'Auror.

— Je ne le ferais pas. Je suis un homme de parole. Tant que les conditions de notre accord restent valables, j'assumerai mes actes.

— Je pense qu'on pourrait lui enlever les cordes, répliqua Lupin.

— S'il fuit…

— Il ne fuira pas. Je… me porte garant.

— Bien, mais ne me le fait pas regretter Remus.

— Il m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. S'il était si mauvais, il n'en aurait rien fait.

Fenrir se garda bien de répondre que c'était pour avoir une garantie et une fois ses liens défait, il prit Draco dans ses bras, s'excusant à voix basse, puis partit afin de rattraper Lucius.

— Attends-moi !

— Hum. Détaché finalement ? fit le blond en lui jetant à peine un regard en coin.

— Oui, comme tu peux le voir. S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. La guerre est finie, nous sommes en vie.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne t'étais pas inclus dans ton stupide marché. Es-tu bête à ce point ? Nous sommes en vie, la guerre est finie. Maintenant dis-moi, que vais-je faire si tu prends pour trois ans à Azkaban ? Tu n'as pas tenu deux mois avant de commencer à décimer le monde sorcier mais moi, je m'en accommoderai ? Et toi, tu feras quoi là-bas ? Tu comptes expliquer ça comment à notre fille, hm ?

— Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis tellement investi dans ce rôle d'espion ? J'ose espérer que l'aide apportée réduira ma peine au maximum. Mais… Si je m'étais inclus dans le marché, jamais ils n'auraient accepté. J'ai tué des enfants innocents bon sang Lucius. J'ai… J'ai fait des choses horribles dont je ne suis pas certain, avec le recul, me pardonner moi-même. Ellie comprendra. Et tu le feras aussi s'il te plaît.

— Si ta conscience était aussi accrue, tu n'aurais pas tué ces personnes dans un premier temps. Je t'ai pardonné, tu le feras aussi. Mais non, je ne comprends pas ce besoin de te comporter en martyre.

— J'avais besoin d'être sûr qu'Ellie ne risquait rien. Elle a fait entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Puis, toi… Je voulais être certain que tu ne serais pas renvoyé à Azkaban. C'était les choses les plus importantes à mes yeux. Oui, j'ai fait une erreur, mais… J'ai sauvé la vie de Potter. J'ai sauvé la vie de Lupin. J'ose espérer que ça jouera en ma faveur.

— Et si ce n'est pas le cas, il nous restera nos yeux pour pleurer, répliqua le blond en entrant dans le hangar à bateau. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois prêt à me quitter et que tu t'en fiches. Severus ? ajouta-t-il en essayant de réveiller l'autre homme. Je crois qu'il va falloir le faire léviter.

— Je ne m'en fiche pas. Mais avant mon procès, il y aura ceux des autres Mangemorts. J'aurais bien assez le temps de penser à une manière de m'échapper. On va se battre, et sous véritaserum, j'ai des chances d'être acquitté. Je n'étais plus moi-même lors de ma folie. Et j'ai véritablement aidé en informant Lupin que Potter était au manoir, expliqua-t-il tout en dirigeant Severus hors du bâtiment.

— Sauf que tu as tué pleins de gens et c'était bien toi. Tu aurais dû t'y prendre autrement. Ils n'ont presque rien contre moi. Je n'avais jamais tué personne avant aujourd'hui. Ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas…, ajouta-t-il en essayant de se rappeler. Peu importe. Ah si, je ne suis pas resté alors que ma cellule avait été ouverte à Azkaban, quelle surprise. Et j'ai malencontreusement fait glisser un livre dans le chaudron de la jeune Weasley. Que voulais-tu qu'ils me fassent ? Toi, ils ont toutes les raisons de t'enfermer. Tu es Greyback le sanguinaire, tu te souviens ?

— Oui oui, c'est bon. Tu as raison, j'ai pas complètement réfléchi à tout ça.

— Sans rire ? Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, tu baises les pieds de Potter si ça te fait plaisir, mais tu ne mets pas un pied à Azkaban, c'est clair ? Pas de sanction qui t'éloigne de moi plus de deux jours. Je suis sérieux.

— D'accord. Je ferais tout ce qu'il me sera permis de faire. Mais Lucius, chuchota Fenrir soudain, … Moi aussi.

Le blond se figea et lui lança un regard sombre.

— Je suis sérieux. Si tu t'en vas, je prends ça comme une rupture.

— Bien.

— Parfait. Tu crois que tu serais capable de m'embrasser sans laisser tomber ce pauvre Severus ?

Il fut tenté de dire qu'il s'en foutait pour l'instant de l'autre homme, mais ne le dit pourtant pas. Il opta pour le déposer au sol doucement, avant de simplement attirer à lui blond pour unir leur bouche.

— Je prends ça pour un non, sourit Lucius contre ses lèvres. Pas de 'moi aussi' quand je te menace, ajouta-t-il en le pinçant avant de reprendre sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser.

— Peux… pas m'en… vouloir... d'avoir essayé.

— Je peux tout… faire. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, souffla-t-il en tirant gentiment sur ses cheveux. Tu ne sens pas très bon… Heureusement que l'autre est mort, je commençais à en avoir assez de tout ça.

— Et moi donc, sourit le loup-garou. Allez, amenons ce pauvre Severus au château et allons retrouver Draco. Cela fait longtemps que j'espère l'avoir de nouveau à nos côtés.

Lucius n'ajouta rien mais suivit Grey alors qu'ils remontaient à l'école. Ils déposèrent Severus dans la Grande Salle, près des autres malades et alors que quelqu'un venait s'occuper de lui, le blond ne put s'empêcher de noter les regards noirs sur eux, et de les rendre.

— Ne fais pas attention à eux, lui chuchota le châtain au creux de l'oreille.

— Je m'en méfie, c'est tout. Ils seraient capables de nous attaquer. Nous devrions y aller.

— Je vais récupérer Draco et nous y allons dans ce cas.

Fenrir regarda autour d'eux et vit son fils près de tous les Weasley, ainsi que Potter et ses amis. Il marcha jusqu'à eux et dit :

— Draco. Viens, nous rentrons.

— Oh je... je préférerai ne pas laisser Harry.

— Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu as été assez avec eux pour nous accorder du temps, à ton père, ta sœur et ta mère. Dis-leur au revoir et allons-y avant que ces gens ne nous enferme à Azkaban.

— Il pourra venir ?

— Qui ? demanda le châtain en sachant très bien de qui son fils parlait.

— Grey... Père ? Enfin papa..., ajouta le blond en se tournant vers Lucius. S'il te plaît.

— Oui, oui. Dépêche-toi.

— Potter pourra bien entendu venir. Maintenant, quittons cet endroit.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Lupin discuter avec quelques Aurors tout en lui jetant des coups d'œil. Ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Au pire, une fois au Manoir, il n'avait qu'à quitter l'Angleterre et partir dans un pays où le Ministère anglais n'avait aucun pouvoir. Le tout était de savoir lequel.

Draco embrassa Potter sur la joue et commença à lui parler mais Lucius perdit patience. Il attrapa Grey et Draco chacun par un bras, puis transplana après avoir dit à Potter que son fils lui écrirait. Le loup-garou était à peine remis du voyage, qu'il cria après sa fille et Narcissa.

La première se jeta dans ses bras alors que Lucius serrait son fils dans les siens fortement, bientôt rejoint par Cissa qui avait elle aussi été très inquiète pour le jeune homme.

— Nous allons bien, murmura Fenrir. Et nous sommes tous réunis. Oh Narcissa, Severus est blessé, mais il s'en sortira.

— Vraiment ? fit cette dernière. Pensez-vous que je puisse le rejoindre ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement. Tu n'as pas combattu et tu as même fuis avec Ellie. Draco, penses-tu que ta mère puisse aller aux côtés de Severus ? D'ailleurs, et plus important, les autres savent-ils qu'il était du bon côté depuis le début ou presque ? fit Fenrir à l'attention de son fils.

— Harry l'a vu dans des souvenirs que Severus lui a donné.

— Je pense que Potter pourra donc veiller sur toi, si tu y retournes, répondit le loup-garou. Mais fait attention à toi Narcissa.

— Bien sûr.

Elle embrassa Draco une fois de plus avant de quitter le manoir. Lucius savait qu'il allait devoir lâcher son fils mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

— Papa ? Je vais bien.

— Encore heureux ! Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant plus de deux ans ! Deux ans.

— Je sais, murmura le blond ému. Oh papa, ce que tu m'as manqué, tout comme Grey.

— Quelle idée de te mettre en couplé avec Potter aussi...

— Lucius a raison. Pourquoi lui ? Potter est… Potter. Draco, tu aurais tellement pu trouver mieux, fit Fenrir.

— Mieux ? rit soudain Eleanor. Il a tué le Mage Noir, a survécu à un Avada alors qu'il n'avait même pas deux ans et surtout, il supporte Draco. Il ne trouvera jamais mieux.

— Ellie, la gronda le loup-garou néanmoins amusé.

— Il aurait surtout pu trouver moins compliqué, intervint Lucius. Ta vie va être exposée aux yeux du monde sorcier.

— Harry est quelqu'un de simple, contra Draco.

— Oh bon sang, tu es véritablement amoureux de lui, si ça te rend aussi aveugle, se rendit compte Fenrir.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle !

— Seulement stupide, ajouta Lucius. Mais tu n'y peux rien, poursuivit-il alors qu'un sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres, tu tiens ça de ton père.

— Insinues-tu que je suis stupide ? demanda le châtain.

— Seulement en amour, parfois. Mais tu as bien meilleur goût que Draco

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr, affirma Fenrir en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

— Je vois… Nous vendons le manoir, quelqu'un s'y oppose ?

— Les enfants sont nés ici, contra le loup-garou. Veux-tu réellement vendre ?

— Tu veux le garder ?

Fenrir réfléchit un instant, alors qu'Ellie quittait ses bras pour aller serrer Lucius.

— Je ne sais pas. Il y a beaucoup de souvenirs ici, des bons comme des mauvais. Mais c'est ton Manoir. Si tu veux le vendre, alors vends-le, se résigna-t-il.

— Je déteste cet endroit, avoua finalement Lucius.

Et ça ne datait pas de la veille, il n'avait jamais aimé vivre là, encore moins après la mort de sa mère, encore encore moins quand Voldemort avait monté son armée pour la première fois, et il pouvait continuer ainsi jusqu'aux derniers évènements.

Le châtain se rapprocha de sa moitié, et attira ce dernier contre lui, entraînant dans son geste leurs enfants.

— Nous pourrions aller vivre chez moi en attendant, si tu détestes autant cet endroit.

— Nous pourrions. Il reste des elfes de maison quelque part ou ils sont tous morts ?

— Il en reste un. Narcissa l'apprécie trop pour me laisser me défouler dessus.

— Tu n'as qu'à le congédier, ou bien Draco peut le libérer, je suis certain que Potter lui a appris comment faire…

— Draco ? demanda Fenrir.

— Vous n'allez pas arrêter de m'en parler, de ma relation avec Harry, pas vrai ? fit leur fils, un léger sourire ennuyé sur le visage.

— Si tu ne voulais pas que l'on t'en parle sens cesse, il ne fallait pas le choisir lui, fit le loup-garou.

— Hm. Je vais chercher mes affaires.

Eleanor le suivit et tous préparèrent quelques vêtements puis laissèrent un mot à Narcissa avant de partir chez Greyback, en famille.

.

.

**Fenrir se réveilla** et regarda calmement le blond à ses côtés qui semblait encore dormir. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux avant de descendre sa main dans le dos pour rapprocher leur corps. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour les deux hommes. C'était le jour où le divorce entre Narcissa et Lucius allait être officiel. Le mois de mai se terminait et annonçait l'arrivée de l'anniversaire de leur fils. Et savoir qu'il serait présent le comblait. Une semaine et demie plus tôt, avait été rendu le verdict au Magenmagot le concernant et bien que le procès ait été long de deux jours, il avait été déclaré blanchi de ses crimes, mais aussi héros de guerre. En même temps, avec les témoignages de Severus, Lupin, Potter et le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, il avait vraiment eu de la chance. Il avait certes dû témoigner sous veritaserum, mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Le seul bémol à tout ça, était que s'il arrivait qu'il soit arrêté pour un quelconque délit ou crime, il ferait automatiquement dix ans à Azkaban. Il n'avait donc plus le droit à l'erreur. De toute façon, la guerre étant finie et Lucius vivant publiquement avec lui, lui avait définitivement donné envie d'arrêter ces petites affaires de réclamations d'argent pour ses différents clients.

— Je vais aller nous préparer un petit-déjeuner pour ce jour spécial. Que souhaites-tu ? demanda-t-il en sentant à la respiration que Lucius était réveillé.

— Que tu me fasses l'amour, marmonna le blond.

Ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de menu, il sourit et commença à embrasser sa moitié, le plaçant rapidement sur le dos pour pouvoir le surplomber.

— Moi aussi, chuchota le loup-garou.

Il vola les lèvres de Lucius, déviant rapidement dans le cou puis sur le torse. Ses mains, elles, passaient sur chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'elles pouvaient. Son amant souriait paresseusement, encore en train de finir de se réveiller. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur sa nuque et attira ses lèvres aux siennes alors qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Le reste ne fut plus que gémissement, cri, extase et amour. Fenrir avait essayé de faire passer toute la force de ses sentiments dans ses gestes, ses caresses, ses coups de reins. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini, il respirait l'odeur de sa moitié, comblé.

— Je n'ai jamais regretté cette fois-là. Le jour où nous nous sommes mis à part dans une salle de classe pour réviser l'étude des runes. Parce que tu m'as souri puis tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois. J'en mourais d'envie depuis plusieurs semaines sans oser faire le premier pas. Tu te souviens ?

— Assez bien, sourit le blond. J'ai bien cru que tu allais me prendre sur l'un des bureaux.

— L'idée m'avait traversée l'esprit, mais tu valais mieux que ça.

— Tu vois bien que tu es romantique, dans le fond.

— Cesse de dire des idioties.

— Ce ne sont pas des idioties. Tu l'es, et tu le sais.

Fenrir ne répondit rien, sachant au fond de lui que c'était vrai et après un baiser qu'il qualifierait de langoureux, il quitta le lit, enfilant seulement un pantalon de pyjama. Il sourit au blond alangui sur les draps et sortit de la chambre. Il se rendit en cuisine et commença à préparer des œufs ainsi que des toasts. Alors qu'il s'était décidé à couper quelques fruits pour Ellie, il eut un rire bref.

— Je ne suis pas romantique. Juste un peu… attentionné, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

— Je… Merci de me l'apprendre.

Le châtain se retourna d'un bloc et lança un regard noir à Potter, qui était entré dans la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? aboya-t-il presque.

Bon sang, il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Pourquoi son fils avait-il choisi un Gryffondor ? Pourquoi Potter, nom de Morgane.

— ...J'avais soif, répondit ce dernier en essayant visiblement de se retenir de rire.

— Sert-toi et sors de ma vue. Avant que je ne change d'avis sur le fait que tu sois avec mon fils et ne décide de te tuer pour t'enterrer dans mon jardin.

— Vous ne ferez pas ça. Draco ne cesse de me répéter que vous n'êtes pas si effrayant que ça, je commence à le croire, termina le brun avant de quitter la pièce.

— Saleté de Gryffondor, siffla Fenrir avant de recommencer à couper les fruits pour sa fille.

Quand il eut terminé, il posa le bol sur un plateau, ainsi qu'un verre de lait et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière. Il frappa deux petits coups et ouvrit. Eleanor semblait s'être réveillée à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

— Petit-déjeuner, sourit le châtain.

— Oh… chouette. Merci Papa, fit la jeune fille en s'asseyant dans le lit.

— N'oublie pas que nous allons au Ministère de la Magie aujourd'hui. Donc, fais-toi jolie, d'accord ? expliqua-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

Cette journée était juste la meilleure depuis des années.

— D'accord. Est-ce que tu vas épouser Lucius ? Après.

— J'ai dans l'idée de lui faire ma demande, mais pas avant le 17 novembre.

Il caressa les cheveux de la blonde et sourit, avant de se lever.

— Oh, et si l'envie t'en prends, tu peux faire quelques blagues à Potter. Je ne te gronderais pas.

— Promis, sourit Ellie. Dis Papa, c'est quoi le 17 novembre ?

— C'est à cette date précise que Lucius m'a embrassé pour la première fois.

— Oh… c'est adorable.

— Hum. Garde ça pour toi, okay ?

Il sourit néanmoins à sa fille et quitta la chambre pour aller frapper à celle de son fils. Il n'entra cependant pas et lança :

— Il y a des œufs et des toasts de prêts. N'oublie pas que nous allons au Ministère, ne traîne pas des heures dans la salle de bains.

— Hm, oui oui, d'accord Grey. C'est okay si Harry fait le voyage avec nous ?

— Il dort sous mon toit depuis quatre jours. Penses-tu que je vais te répondre que oui, ça me pose un problème ? répliqua le loup.

— Je voulais juste être poli.

Fenrir soupira et fit marche arrière, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de son fils. En les voyant tout deux, il se dit qu'il avait été idiot, parce qu'ils auraient pu être dans une autre position ou bien moins habillé.

— Tu es avec Potter et j'aurais préféré que tu choisisses quelqu'un d'autre. Un Serpentard voire un Serdaigle. Mais tu l'aimes. Donc, on fait avec. Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer d'être poli, d'accord ?

— Oui. Mais tu aurais pu frapper.

— Tu n'avais pas l'habitude de frapper toi quand tu venais dans notre chambre, lui fit remarquer Lucius qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement. Que faites-vous ? Tu essayais de surprendre Potter en fâcheuse posture pour le faire chanter Grey ?

— Non, même pas. J'y penserais la prochaine fois. Je suis certain que la Gazette du Sorcier serait heureuse d'avoir ce genre d'information.

— Vous n'oserez pas, les défia Draco.

— Que tu crois, sourit Fenrir.

— Si vous faites ça, je vous le fais aussi, je vous préviens. Et je suis certain que la gazette m'achèterait les clichés à très bon prix…

— Si tu fais ça, le prévins le loup-garou, je raconte chaque anecdote humiliante à ton sujet.

— Je suis un Malfoy. Les Malfoy ne sont jamais humiliés.

— Dis ça à ton père, rit le châtain.

— Qu'entends-tu par là ?

— Hum, rien, je n'entends rien par là. Bon, les œufs vont finir par être froid.

— Tt tt, pas si vite, reprit Lucius en l'interceptant.

— Vraiment Lucius, il n'y a pas matière à rater un petit-déjeuner chaud.

Le blond l'observa quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, avant de se détourner et de quitter la chambre.

— Moi je veux savoir ! fit Draco. Qu'a fait Papa ?

— Rien qui ne te concerne.

Le loup quitta la pièce à son tour et retrouva sa moitié en cuisine, se servant.

— Vraiment, il n'y a rien. J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. D'accord ?

— Ça n'en avait pas l'air, mais soit. J'espère seulement que ça ne deviendra pas le nouveau sujet de conversation favori des Weasley…

Afin de se faire pardonner, le châtain expliqua ce qui s'était passé au matin avec Potter. Quand il eut fini, il dit, tout en mordant dans un toast :

— Tu vois ? Ils auront un autre sujet bien plus plaisant.

— En effet, sourit Lucius en s'installant sur ses genoux avant de lui prendre son toast pour le terminer.

Le loup posa le menton sur l'épaule du blond, profitant de ce moment de complicité. Parfois, Fenrir avait du mal à ce dire qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune barrière à leur bonheur. Et ça le rendait heureux comme jamais. Ils avaient dû attendre longtemps, devant surmonter certaines difficultés, mais ils étaient enfin l'un à l'autre.

— J'aimerais que nous allions dîner dans un restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse après que ton divorce soit prononcé. J'en ai parlé avec Narcissa, et Severus, et ils seraient plus que partant. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Je suis d'accord, ce sera agréable de se retrouver entre adultes, souffla le blond en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain. Que faisons-nous des enfants ?

— Ellie pourra aisément rester avec Draco. Il est assez grand. Tu ne penses pas ?

— Tu es prêt à laisser trois adolescents survoltés seuls dans ta maison ? Tu es courageux. Je me demande si tu n'es pas un Gryffondor, dans le fond.

— Notre maison, et si tu continues de m'insulter de rouge et or, je te préviens, tu dormiras sur le canapé.

— Tu n'oseras pas.

— Je peux me passer de toi une nuit, affirma Fenrir en levant le menton, clairement amusé.

— Si tu te passes de moi une nuit, tu te passeras de moi les 364 suivantes.

— Je t'aime Lucius.

Ce dernier sourit et embrassa sa joue alors que l'une de ses mains allait s'égarer dans les mèches châtain.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il tranquillement. Je veux bien un autre toast.

— Tout ce que tu veux, murmura Fenrir en embrassant le cou de sa moitié.

— Désolé de déranger, hum… Ouais, mais Draco m'envoie chercher un plateau avec… Hum… Vous ne me voyez pas, je suis invisible, marmonna Potter en passant à leur côté.

— Je ne sais pas si on vous voit, Monsieur Potter, mais on vous entend, soupira Lucius.

— Dès que Draco le quitte, je le kidnappe et lui lance un Oubliette, chuchota le loup-garou sans pour autant se reculer.

— Si notre fils est aussi volage que nous, ce n'est pas demain la veille. D'ailleurs Potter, merci de ne pas nous faire de bébés Gryffondor. Serpentard, Serdaigle à la limite, si vraiment, mais c'est tout.

— Des bébés, déglutit le brun.

— Oui, mais pas avant le mariage. Je tiens à ce que mes petits-enfants soient reconnus des deux parents, lança Fenrir amusé.

— Oh, et blonds ces enfants. Ils pourront avoir vos yeux si ça vous chante, mais les cheveux de Draco, c'est non-négociable.

— Je vais y aller, s'empressa de dire Harry sans embarquer de plateau.

Une fois le brun partit, le loup-garou explosa de rire.

— Nous ne sommes pas très gentils, pouffa son amant en embrassant son oreille. Mais ça nous va bien.

— Très bien même.

**The End**

* * *

**Suite Disclaimer : **Eleanor Greyback, surnommée Ellie, est un de nos propres personnages.

Si vous pensez qu'Ellie aurait dû faire partie de l'histoire originale de JKR, **votez 1**

Si vous pensez que notre version est meilleure que celle de JKR, **votez 2**

Si votre personnage préféré était soit Fenrir, soit Lucius, **votez 3**

Si vous désirez votez 1, 2 et 3, **votez 4**

**xD**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)**

**Abby **_(Lucius)_** and Jes **_(Fenrir)_


End file.
